Ungewisse Zukunft
by Salieri
Summary: Bulma will Yamcha heiraten. Vegeta ist darüber alles andere als glücklich. B/V *COMPLETED!!!*
1. Hochzeitsplaene

Soo. Ich sagte ja bereits, dass ich nicht gerade auf Critics/Flames erpicht bin. Aber gut, ich beuge mich den Wünschen der Mehrheit *coughs*Shenea&WeyrdSister(). Wer angebrachte und begründete Critics/Flames hat, soll diese vorbringen. Aber dabei solltet ihr bedenken, dass das meine erste längere Geschichte ist und dass ich offen zugebe, dass meine Figuren manchmal ein wenig OOC sind. Das wars. Zufrieden?  
  
WICHTIG: Offenbar können nicht alle Leser alle Kapitel sehen, warum weiß ich leider auch nicht. Da ich bereits Reviews aus dem letzten Kapitel erhalten habe muss es eigentlich funktionieren. Bei mir werden die links zu den weiteren Kapiteln manchmal auch nicht angezeigt, wenn ich auf refresh/aktualisieren gehe, funktioniert es aber dann wieder. Falls das nicht klappt, versucht es mal so: Gebt folgenden Link ein: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=656813&chapter=9 und statt der 9 gebt ihr die Nummer des Kapitels an, das ihr lesen wollt. Das dürfte auch funktionieren. Ich schreibe von jetzt an immer in die Zusammenfassung mit rein, wenn ein neues Kapitel da ist. Sollte das alles wider Erwarten keine Abhilfe schaffen, dann werde ich in Zukunft die Geschichte auch auf meiner Homepage posten und euch die Adresse geben. Wer das möchte soll mir eine e- mail schreiben. mailto: majin_faith@hotmail.com ! Und jetzt: viel Spaß noch beim Lesen.  
  
Übrigens werden Vorschläge darüber, wie es weitergehen soll, immer gern angenommen. Einfach beim Review mit reinschreiben!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ungewisse Zukunft.  
  
  
  
"Bulma-chan!" rief Chichi aufgeregt und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich. „Ich kann es kaum glauben! Dass ihr es nach all dem was ihr durchgemacht habt doch noch schaffen würdet, ich habe schon fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt!"  
  
„Und er ist deine erste Liebe!" zwitscherte Mrs. Briefs. „Wie romantisch!"  
  
„Hast du schon ein Kleid?" fragte Chichi und zupfte an der armen Bulma herum. „Wer wird deine Brautjungfer?"  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte. „Ihr seid alle so lieb. Die Feier wird sicher ein Traum. Ich hab noch kein Kleid, ich habe morgen einen Termin und wollte meine Brautjungfer mitnehmen!" sagte sie und wand sich so, dass keine der Frauen um sie herum zu kurz kam. „Ich wollte dich fragen, Chichi… willst du meine Brautjungfer sein?"  
  
„Oooh, aber gerne! Bulma, das wird die Traumhochzeit des Jahrhunderts! Und morgen gehen wir los und suchen dir das schönste Kleid auf diesem Planeten aus! Yamcha wird Augen machen, wenn er seine Braut sieht!"  
  
„Ich kann ja immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieses Schlitzohr es geschafft hat, dir einen Antrag zu machen!", meldete sich auch Lunch zu Wort.  
  
„Ja, ihr glaubt ja nicht, wie geschockt ich war, als ich den Ring fand!"  
  
„Zum Glück hat er sich getraut! Diese unsägliche Affäre mit Vegeta hat sich damit ja wohl endgültig erledigt."  
  
…  
  
Draußen, neben der halb offenen Tür, stand eben jener Saiyajin, von dem gerade noch die Rede gewesen war. Und er sah gar nicht erfreut aus. Mit dem finstersten Blick der Geschichte drehte er sich um und schritt zurück zu seinem Raum. ‚Bulma wird eine Braut…?'  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Ein Gespräch zwischen Vegeta und Goku. 


	2. Wenn sie ihn heiratet, verlierst du sie.

Ich bin keine Schriftstellerin und wem meine Geschichten nicht gefallen der soll sie nicht lesen. Critics/Flames sind NICHT erwünscht, ja?  
  
***************************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta erfährt, dass Bulma Yamcha heiraten will.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku saß ganz allein an dem großen Tisch und war gerade dabei, den fünften Teller Nudelsuppe zu inhalieren. Chichi hatte ihm alles zum aufwärmen dagelassen, damit er nicht verhungerte während sie mit Bulma Hochzeitspläne schmiedete. Insgeheim war der junge Saiyajin beunruhigt, wenn er an diese Hochzeit dachte. Von Mirai Trunks wusste er ja, dass Bulma eigentlich mit Vegeta zusammen sein sollte.  
  
Für eine Weile hatte alles so gut ausgesehen. Yamcha hatte Bulma das Herz gebrochen und, praktisch wie sie war, hatte sie nicht sehr lange mit trauern verbracht sondern sich mit dem nächstbesten getröstet, nämlich Vegeta. Niemand war begeistert von dieser Liaison gewesen, aber zwischen den beiden hatte sich etwas entwickelt, das auf mehr schließen ließ als bloßen Sex. Nur dass niemand es hatte sehen wollen, erst recht die zwei selbst nicht.  
  
Dass Yamcha seine Meinung so plötzlich geändert hatte, passte nicht ins Bild. Seit er Bulma den Antrag gemacht hatte, war Vegeta vergessen. Beide, sie und er, taten so, als hätte es diese Affäre gar nicht gegeben. Bulma war auf dem direkten Weg, Yamcha's Frau zu werden. Und das war eine sehr beunruhigende Entwicklung. Nicht, dass Goku etwas gegen Yamcha hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber wenn Bulma und Vegeta nicht dauerhaft zusammenkämen, würde Trunks niemals geboren werden. Und der war nun mal eine der Schlüsselfiguren zur Errettung der Welt.  
  
Sein Gespür sagte Son Goku, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er musste etwas tun, um die Zukunft zu beschützen, nur wusste er noch nicht, was. Er war so in seine Gedanken – und das Essen – vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie jemand die Küche betrat.  
  
„Kakarott."  
  
Goku erschrak so heftig, dass er sich an den Nudeln verschluckte und eine geschlagene Minute damit verbrachte, gegen das Ersticken zu kämpfen. Vegeta sah selbstverständlich seelenruhig zu. Als er endlich wieder Luft bekam, richtete Goku sich erschöpft auf und sagte: „Vegeta. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
„Bist du damit fertig, dich lächerlich zu machen? Gut. Ich brauche ein paar Antworten, Kakarott. Und ich fürchte, du bist der einzige, der sie mir geben kann.", erklärte Vegeta und klang alles andere als erfreut. Goku lud ihn ein, sich zu setzen und überraschenderweise nahm der andere an.  
  
Unvermittelt stellte er seine Fragen. „Selbst dir dürfte es nicht entgangen sein, dass etwas im Gange ist mit dieser Frau und dem Versager Yamcha. Hochzeit, Braut… ich höre die Worte sehr oft, aber ich verstehe sie nicht. Mein Scouter hat keine Übersetzung für sie. Erklär mir, was eine Hochzeit ist."  
  
Goku grinste. „Das wusste ich früher auch nicht. Hochzeit ist wenn dich jemand fragt ob du willst oder nicht und jemand hält sich an deinem Arm fest beim Gehen."  
  
„Nani??" Vegeta machte große Augen. „Kakarott, erst denken, dann reden! Mit diesem Mist kann ich nichts anfangen!"  
  
„Eine Hochzeit ist eine Feier, bei der sich zwei Menschen ein Versprechen geben.", mischte sich Son Gohan ein, der soeben das Zimmer betreten hatte. Der Junge machte ein wichtiges Gesicht und erklärte: „Hat mir alles mein Lehrer beigebracht! Ich weiß alles darüber!"  
  
„Dann erkläre du es mir, Junge." befahl Vegeta ungehalten.  
  
„Nun, bei einer Hochzeit verspricht man sich etwas.", berichtete Gohan und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Und zwar, für immer zusammen zu bleiben. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Der Mann schenkt der Frau einen Ring und verspricht ihr, für sie zu sorgen. Wenn man verheiratet ist, bleibt man immer zusammen und hat viele Kinder."  
  
„Das bedeutet, wenn Yamcha die Frau heiratet, dann ist sie für immer an ihn gebunden?" erkundigte Vegeta sich und klang nicht sehr begeistert.  
  
„Ja genau!"  
  
Der Saiyajin stand ernüchtert wieder auf. „In Ordnung, Junge. Du, äh, wirst bestimmt nicht so ein Dummkopf werden wie dein Vater." Er wandte sich ab und wollte verschwinden, aber Goku hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Vegeta." Der Saiyajin blieb stehen, allerdings ohne sich umzudrehen. Goku wusste, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis befand, aber er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. „Wenn sie dir wirklich etwas bedeutet, dann musst du jetzt etwas unternehmen. Wenn Bulma erstmal verheiratet ist, ist sie für dich verloren."  
  
„Wovon sprichst du, baka?" fragte Vegeta, aber seiner Stimme fehlte die übliche Schärfe. „Es ist mir ganz egal, was sie macht! Wen sie heiratet interessiert mich nicht weiter." Damit rauschte er ab, so schnell wie er gekommen war, und ließ einen ziemlich bedröppelten Son Gohan allein mit seinem Vater zurück.  
  
Der Kleine sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an und fragte dann: „Papa, bist du ein Dummkopf?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta springt über seinen Schatten und spricht mit Bulma über die Hochzeit... 


	3. Alte Narben, neue Wunden

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta erfährt von Bulma's Hochzeit und ist nicht gerade begeistert.  
  
  
  
Bulma stand in voller Montur vor dem Spiegel. Das weiße, wallende Kleid war wirklich die Krönung all dessen, was sie jemals gesehen hatte. Chichi fummelte am Schleier herum, die Verkäuferin holte gerade die passenden Schuhe. In einem Monat würde die Heirat stattfinden. Yamcha hatte sich endlich für sie entschieden. All ihren Freunden ging es gut. Es war alles perfekt, nicht wahr?  
  
Trotzdem waren ihre blauen Augen, wie sie ihr so aus dem Spiegel entgegenstarrten, traurig. Warum nur? Alles war, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Seit einigen Wochen war Yamcha wie ausgewechselt, er hatte nur noch Augen für sie und hatte ihr schließlich sogar den Antrag gemacht.  
  
Alles perfekt.  
  
Sie stellte sich Yamcha im Anzug vor, wie er als Bräutigam neben ihr stand. Perfekt. Bis seine Gestalt vor ihren Augen verschwamm und für einen kurzen Moment einen anderen zeigte. Bulma erschrak bis ins Herz, als da neben ihrem Spiegelbild für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde der dunkle Prinz der Saiyajins stand.  
  
„Bulma, alles ok?" Die vertraute Stimme brachte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Chichi sah sie besorgt an. „Du schaust so traurig aus. Gefällt dir das Kleid doch nicht?"  
  
Die Braut in Spe starrte ihre Freundin für einen Moment hilflos an, dann drehte sie sich um und rauschte ab. ‚Das ist nur die Aufregung.', dachte sie bei sich. ‚Ich liebe Yamcha, ich habe ihn und immer nur ihn geliebt. Und ich will seine Frau werden!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde saß Vegeta im Garten der Capsule Corporation und starrte hoch zu Bulma's Fenster. In ihm drin tobte ein regelrechter Kampf. Es kämpften sein Stolz gegen seine Gefühle für Bulma, und es war nicht abzusehen, welche Seite gewinnen würde. Sein Herz wollte nichts mehr als zu ihr zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie für ihn mehr gewesen war als ein bisschen Spaß für ein paar Nächte. Aber sein Stolz fürchtete, dass sie ihn abweisen könnte. Er wusste, das würde ihn umbringen.  
  
Er seufzte und griff in den Ausschnitt seines Kampfanzuges, um die schlichte Kette mit dem etwas merkwürdig anmutenden Anhänger rauszuziehen. Es war ein abgebrochenes Stück des Brustpanzers, den er als Kind getragen hatte. Das Stück mit dem Wappen der Familie Vegeta, der Königsfamilie.  
  
Nachdem Freezer seinen Vater getötet hatte, hatte er dem jungen Vegeta verboten, die Uniform mit diesem Wappen zu tragen. Als er es doch getan hatte, hatte der bösartige Freezer so lange auf ihn eingeprügelt, bis der Brustpanzer in sämtliche Einzelteile zersprungen war. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass bei der Gelegenheit auch der Brustkorb des Jungen halb zertrümmert worden war. Ohne die Medi-tanks hätte Vegeta damals nicht überlebt. Trotzdem hatte der junge Vegeta damals das Stück mit dem Emblem der Königsfamilie behalten.  
  
Seit dem war die Kette eine Art Talisman für ihn. Vegeta war nicht abergläubisch und hätte er die Kette verloren, hätte es seine Kampfkunst natürlich nicht beeinflusst. Aber er hing an dem Ding. Es war sein wertvollster, sein einziger Besitz auf diesem schmutzigen Erdball. Es war das einzige, was ihm von seinem großen, großen Erbe geblieben war. Wären die Dinge anders gelaufen, würde er nicht diese... Scherbe um den Hals tragen sondern das Amulett seines Vaters und er würde herrschen über eine gewaltige Armee von mächtigen Saiyajin. Er war so stolz gewesen, der zukünftige Herrscher über das größte, willensstärkste Volk des Universums zu sein. Er hatte sein Volk geliebt. Was war ihm von alldem geblieben? Ein selten dämlicher Saiyajin mit einem guten Herzen und dessen Sohn, der nicht minder einfältig und dazu noch nur zur Hälfte ein Saiyajin war. Und diese Kette.  
  
Vegeta streifte sie sich über den Kopf und sah das Stück mit dem Wappen noch mal an. Ja, es war zweifellos sein wertvollster Besitz auf Erden. Es war auf Vegeta-sei Tradition gewesen, dem den man liebte seinen wertvollsten Besitz zu schenken. Für Saiyajin, die mehr als jede andere Rasse besitzergreifend und eifersüchtig waren, war dies ein wichtiges Zeichen gewesen. Sie hatten geglaubt dass man jemand, dem man das Liebste schenkt, nie verlassen würde. Eine merkwürdige Tradition, dachte Vegeta bei sich. Aber dennoch würde er sie aufrecht erhalten. War er doch der letzte, der sie überhaupt kannte.  
  
Er würde die Kette Bulma schenken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es klopfte. Bulma hob den Kopf und sah über ihr Buch hinweg zur Tür. Sie wusste, dass Yamcha unterwegs war, und wer sonst würde sie zu so später Stunde noch stören? „Herein!" sagte sie laut und die Tür ging mit einem Zischen auf.  
  
Überrascht legte Bulma Briefs ihr Buch beiseite, als sie erkannte, wer ihr da einen Besuch abstattete. „Vegeta, du?" fragte sie erstaunt und stand auf. Sie hatte nur ihr dünnes, weißes Nachthemd an, aber seltsamerweise machte es ihr nichts aus, dass er sie so sah. Natürlich hatte er sie bereits nackt gesehen, aber inzwischen waren sie immerhin nicht mehr zusammen. Da war trotzdem etwas Vertrautes zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir sprechen.", sagte er und sie konnte fast hören, wie er das ‚Onna' am Satzende wegließ. Er war sehr ungewöhnlich angezogen, er trug seinen Kampfanzug. Um seinen Hals war eine Kette, die sie zum ersten Mal sah. Es war ein abgebrochenes Teil des Brustpanzers, den er damals getragen hatte, mit einem einfachen Symbol darauf. Vielleicht hatte dieses Symbol eine besondere Bedeutung für ihn. Er sah jedenfalls sehr ernst aus, und fast schon… feierlich.  
  
Bulma durchquerte den Raum bis sie bei ihm war und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Was willst du mir sagen?!" fragte sie und ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihre Hand auf ihre Brust legte, wie sie es sonst nur tat wenn sie glücklich oder sehr traurig war.  
  
„Setzen wir uns. Das hier ist wichtig.", brummte er und sie knieten sich beide, einander gegenüber, auf den Boden. Vegeta wirkte ungewöhnlich angespannt. Er war nie sehr entspannt oder locker, aber heute, jetzt, schienen seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt zu sein.  
  
Vegeta zögerte einen Moment, dann zog er sich die komische Kette über den Kopf und legte sie zwischen sie beide auf den Boden. Bulma sah ihn erstaunt an. Er sagte dunkel: „Ich mache dir hiermit ein Geschenk, On... err... Bulma! Das ist das wichtigste, was ich habe."  
  
Jetzt war sie wirklich überrascht. Diese seltsame Kette sollte sein wertvollster Besitz sein? Und, was viel erstaunlicher war, er wollte sie ihr schenken?! „Du willst sie mir schenken?" wiederholte sie überrascht.  
  
Vegeta schwieg, er war wie erstarrt. Er sah sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen fast schon erwartungsvoll an und offenbar war sie jetzt dran, etwas zu tun. Unsicher griff sie nach der Kette, um sie genauer betrachten zu können.  
  
Sie sah ihm in die Augen, ohne die Kette wegzulegen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie.  
  
„Das ist Tradition." antwortete Vegeta ernst aber nicht gerade aufschlussreich.  
  
„Aber was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
  
Vegeta räusperte sich und antwortete: „Du darfst Yamcha nicht heiraten."  
  
„WAS?" Also das war der Grund. Er wollte nur nicht, dass sie Yamcha's Frau wurde. Er wollte sie für sich haben. Bulma wurde wütend. „Wenn du denkst du wirst mich für immer zur Verfügung haben, dann täuschst du dich! Vegeta, dafür bin ich mir zu schade. Nachts deine Hure, und tagsüber bin ich für dich unsichtbar. Das ist es nicht, was ich mir wünsche."  
  
„Nein, so ist das…" fing er an, aber Bulma hatte sich bereits in Fahrt geredet.  
  
„Yamcha respektiert mich, im Gegensatz zu dir! Er will mich nicht nur für's Bett sondern als seine Frau.", rief sie. „Da kannst du nicht mithalten. Wenn ich dir wirklich etwas bedeuten würde, dann hättest du mir wenigstes einmal gezeigt, dass ich für dich mehr bin als nur deine Schlampe. Lass mich bitte in Ruhe Vegeta. Ich werde Yamcha heiraten und damit basta." Sie stand auf und ließ sein Geschenk achtlos liegen.  
  
„Du willst sie nicht annehmen?" fragte er und in ihrer Wut überhörte sie die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.  
  
„Du willst mich nur manipulieren, Vegeta. Darauf kann ich verzichten. Lass mich alleine.", gab Bulma trotzig zurück.  
  
Da geschah etwas mit ihm. Bulma konnte praktisch sehen, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. Seine Augen wurden kalt und dunkel, er stand wie in Zeitlupe auf. Jetzt erkannte sie, was sie getan hatte, aber es war zu spät. „Keine Angst, nichts anderes habe ich vor.", sagte er eisig. „Mach's gut."  
  
Er drehte sich um und schritt zur Tür. „Vegeta, warte!" rief Bulma, die jetzt bereute, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Der Saiyajin schritt unbeirrt durch die Tür. Bulma rannte ihm nach, aber er war einfach schneller als sie. „Warte, bitte! Wir müssen noch mal darüber reden, ich meinte es nicht so!"  
  
Vegeta wollte nicht hören. Er war aus der Tür und blieb für einen Moment stehen. „Wirf die Kette weg. Ich werde sie nicht mehr brauchen.", sagte er und klang sehr verbittert. Bulma kam bei ihm an und wollte seinen Arm packen, aber in dem Moment verschwand er.  
  
Ziemlich verstört kehrte Bulma zurück ins Haus, in ihr Zimmer. Sie ließ sich neben der Kette auf den Boden fallen und sah sie eine Weile lang einfach nur an. Sie musste sehr wichtig für Vegeta gewesen sein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, total verkrampft, saß Vegeta im Space Pod und beobachtete am Bildschirm, wie der blaue Planet immer kleiner wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie weh es tat. So einen schrecklichen Schmerz hatte ihm noch niemals jemand zugefügt, nicht einmal Freezer.  
  
Er hatte praktisch sein Innerstes vor ihr ausgebreitet. Und sie hatte seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten. Ihn abgewiesen. Für einen winzigen Moment war er so zornig und verletzt gewesen, dass er versucht gewesen war, sie zu schlagen. Aber erstaunlicherweise hatte er es geschafft, die destruktiven Impulse niederzukämpfen.  
  
Was er zu der Onna gesagt hatte, war wahr. Er würde die Kette nicht mehr brauchen. Einmal den Fehler zu machen, nachdem Freezer ihm jahrelang das Gegenteil beigebracht hatte, war schon unverzeihlich gewesen. Aber noch mal würde das nicht passieren. Vegeta schwor sich, niemals mehr jemandem zu vertrauen.  
  
„Ich werde niemals mehr zur Erde zurückkehren.", sagte er in die Stille der Raumkapsel hinein. „Das Kapitel ist hiermit abgeschlossen, und damit auch die Geschichte mit dieser Frau. Nie wieder lasse ich mich auf so etwas ein. Ich werde trainieren, essen und schlafen. Die Erde interessiert mich ab sofort nicht mehr."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Der Hochzeitstermin rückt näher, aber Bulma und Vegeta bleiben stur. Kann Son Goku etwas ändern? 


	4. Galgenfrist

Letztes Kapitel: Es kommt zum Streit und tief verletzt verlässt Vegeta die Erde.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als die Son Familie einträchtig bei der Capsule Corporation eintraf, fanden sie die zukünftige Braut in einem bemitleidenswerten Zustand. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Bulma in einer Ecke ihres Bettes, hatte ein Kissen umarmt und heulte hinein.  
  
„Großer Gott, Bulma! Was ist passiert?" rief Chichi und stürmte rüber zu der völlig aufgelösten jungen Frau. Vor lauter Schluchzen brachte Bulma kein Wort heraus.  
  
Goku nahm seinen Sohn bei der Hand und sagte leise: „Komm, Gohan, wir gehen erstmal in die Küche und lassen deine Mutter das regeln." Der Saiyajin brachte seinen Sohn nach unten und gab ihm etwas zu essen. Eigentlich wollte er Bulma und Chichi lieber allein lassen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, wissen zu müssen, was Bulma so traurig gemacht hatte. Also ging er wieder nach oben und lauschte an der halb offenen Tür.  
  
Chichi hatte ihre Freundin gerade erst soweit gebracht, dass sie sprechen konnte. Stockend erzählte Bulma: „Ich hatte einen Streit mit Vegeta, und ich glaube ich habe etwas Schlimmes getan. Er ist abgerauscht und heute habe ich gemerkt, dass eine der Raumkapseln weg ist. Chichi, er ist irgendwo im All und kommt vielleicht nie wieder zurück!"  
  
„Aber Bulma, das musste doch so kommen!" sagte Chichi bedrückt. „Jetzt, wo du Yamcha heiratest, kann er ja sowieso nicht mehr in der Capsule Corporation bleiben. Und wo sollte er sonst hin?" Bulma schluchzte nur. Chichi fragte: „Warum regst du dich darüber bloß so auf? Du wirst in einem Monat heiraten, auch wenn du mit Vegeta diese kurze Sache am Laufen hattest, sollte es dich nicht weiter kümmern, was er macht."  
  
„Ich weiß ja. Aber irgendwie… ach, ich weiß auch nicht." murmelte Bulma.  
  
Das hielt Goku für den richtigen Moment, um ins Zimmer zurück zu kommen. „Du solltest dir langsam über deine Gefühle klar werden, Bulma.", sagte er bestimmt. „Du willst Yamcha heiraten und hast Vegeta weggeschickt… jetzt solltest du darüber nachdenken, ob es das ist, was du willst. Sonst wirst du allen nur noch mehr weh tun."  
  
„Ich will Yamcha heiraten!", sagte Bulma in einem Ton, der wohl nicht einmal sie selbst überzeugen konnte.  
  
„Was ist dann mit Vegeta?"  
  
Sie schniefte, schwieg aber. Schließlich murmelte sie: „Ich weiß es nicht, ehrlich. Als er gestern Nacht kam mit diesem Geschenk, ich hoffte so sehr, dass er…" Das Wort blieb ihr förmlich im Hals stecken, sie konnte einfach nicht weitersprechen.  
  
Chichi sah jetzt sehr ernst aus. „Bulma, hast du Gefühle für Vegeta?" fragte sie, erhielt aber keine Antwort. „Wenn ja, dann hat Goku recht. Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen."  
  
„Wozu denn noch? Vegeta ist weg, für immer. Ich werde Yamcha heiraten, es bleibt dabei."  
  
Goku seufzte. „Verzeih mir, Bulma, aber ich befürchte, dass du einen großen Fehler machst."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach einem anstrengenden Training ließ sich Vegeta erschöpft ins Gras fallen. Er lag auf dem Rücken und atmete angestrengt ein und aus. Der Planet, auf dem er sich gerade befand, gehörte zu denen, die er unter Freezer von jeglichem Leben befreit hatte. Zuerst hatte er es nicht glauben können, als die Raumkapsel die Koordinaten angezeigt hatte. Zurückgelassen hatte er den Planeten damals tot, eine Stätte der Vernichtung.  
  
Und jetzt gab es wieder Bäume, Meere, Gras, sogar Blumen. Für eine Weile hatte ihn das nachdenklich gestimmt. Trotz aller Zerstörungskraft hatte er es nicht geschafft, den Planeten zu töten. Das Leben hatte sich einen Weg gebahnt und über Jahre hinweg hatte sich eine neue Vegetation gebildet. Noch gab es keine Tiere, aber mit der Zeit, auch wenn es lange dauern würde, würden auch sie wiederkommen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er den Gedanken wieder verworfen. Früher oder später würde auch ein zweiter Freezer kommen, und dieses neue Leben wieder zerstören.  
  
Über ihm leuchteten die Sterne. Einen Mond gab es nicht, aber das war ihm egal, er hatte ja sowieso keinen Schwanz, um sich verwandeln zu können. Er sah sich die Sterne an und fragte sich, welcher von ihnen die Erde war.  
  
Nein, das war absolut unwichtig. Er brauchte diesen blauen Planeten nicht, ebenso wenig wie Kakarott, die Z-senshi oder gar die Frau, die ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte. Vegeta brauchte niemanden, er konnte auch ganz gut allein zurecht kommen.  
  
Von einer Sekunde zur anderen ging ein Ruck durch die Welt, die er mit seinen feinen Sinnen wahrnahm, und dann war da ein starkes, vertrautes Ki. Vegeta rührte sich nicht, obwohl seine Nerven automatisch zum Zerreißen gespannt waren. „Was willst du hier?" fragte er leise.  
  
„Mit dir sprechen.", gab Kakarott zurück und setzte sich neben ihm ins Gras. „Einen netten Ort hast du dir ausgesucht. Aber ein bisschen einsam, findest du nicht?"  
  
„Genau das, was ich wollte."  
  
Kakarott seufzte. „Warum, Vegeta? Sie ist sehr traurig, weil du sie einfach so verlassen hast."  
  
„So ein Unsinn. Nicht ich habe sie verlassen, sondern sie mich.", murmelte Vegeta. „Sie hat mein Geschenk abgelehnt. Nach so einer Demütigung konnte ich keine Minute länger bleiben." Er wunderte sich, dass er Kakarott das überhaupt erzählte, aber irgendwie hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass sein Rivale diesmal auf seiner Seite war.  
  
Kakarott sah den Prinzen eindringlich an und sagte plötzlich: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, sie hat dein Herz gebrochen!"  
  
„So ein Unsinn!" zischte Vegeta und setzte sich auf.  
  
Kakarott lächelte hintergründig, was den Saiyajin no Ouji nur noch wütender machte. „Was hat es mit diesem Geschenk auf sich, Vegeta?"  
  
„Das ist eine Tradition von unserem Planeten.", antwortete Vegeta. „Man schenkt jemand seinen wertvollsten Besitz."  
  
„Jemand? Irgendjemand?" bohrte Kakarott nach.  
  
Vegeta zeigte seine Zähne und grollte: „Natürlich nicht. Dem, mit dem du den Rest deines Lebens verbringen willst."  
  
„Du.. du wolltest...?" fragte Kakarott überrascht.  
  
Vegeta nickte. „Bingo. Und sie hat auf mich gespuckt. Wage es nicht, mich zu bitten, zurückzukommen."  
  
Der junge Saiyajin schien für einen Moment sprachlos und Vegeta genoss diesen kurzen Moment wirklich sehr. Dann meinte Kakarott leise: „Aber Bulma wusste nicht, was es zu bedeuten hatten."  
  
„Ich wollte es ihr ja erklären, aber sie ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen." verteidigte Vegeta sich. „Und ich werde nicht betteln! Wenn sie mich nicht will, dann ist das ihre Sache."  
  
„Sie hat tatsächlich dein Herz gebrochen.", murmelte Kakarott und regte Vegeta damit schon wieder auf. „Du hast ihr praktisch dein Innerstes vor die Füße gelegt und sie hat dich abgewiesen. Kein Wunder, dass du verbittert bist. Aber Bulma kann nichts dafür, sie wusste es nicht besser."  
  
„Kakarott.", seufzte Vegeta und schloss kurz die Augen. „Warum hältst du nicht einfach das Maul?"  
  
Aber Kakarott sagte unbeirrt: „Das ist jetzt deine letzte Chance, Vegeta. Wenn du nichts unternimmst, verlierst du sie. Sie wird in einer Woche heiraten. Ich weiß, sie ist nicht 100%ig von dieser Sache überzeugt, aber wenn du nicht zurückkommst und noch mal mit ihr sprichst, dann wird sie Yamcha heiraten, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
„Ich bin, was ich bin. Und du weißt genau, was du da vorschlägst ist keine Option für mich.", antwortete Vegeta und stockte plötzlich, als er begriff, was Kakarott gerade gesagt hatte. „Eine Woche?? Aber sie sprach immer von einem Monat!"  
  
„Yamcha hat die Hochzeit vorverlegt, als er von deiner... Abreise hörte.", sagte Kakarott und zum ersten Mal begriff Vegeta, dass da etwas faul war. Yamcha hatte zwar wie alle von der Affäre zwischen ihnen beiden gewusst, hatte dem aber ebenso wenig Bedeutung beigemessen wie der Rest. Warum also so eine überraschende Aktion? Fühlte er sich bedroht? Aber wie konnte er wissen, was tatsächlich zwischen ihnen abgelaufen war?  
  
Der Saiyajin sah seinen Rivalen ernst an. „Kakarott, jetzt mal im Ernst, da stimmt doch was nicht. Dieser Schwächling ist seit ein paar Wochen wie ausgewechselt. Erst macht er ihr diesen Antrag, praktisch aus dem Nichts, und hat plötzlich nur noch Augen für sie, und dann das. Ein Monat war schon sehr kurzfristig, aber das ist... lächerlich! Was steckt dahinter, Kakarott? Was weißt du?"  
  
„Da bin ich auch überfragt.", gestand der andere. „Ich gebe dir recht, etwas ist anders. Yamcha hat sich verändert, aber vielleicht hat er einfach nur erkannt, was er an Bulma hat."  
  
„Hmm." Vegeta war anderer Meinung, aber mit Kakarott zu diskutieren war absolut hoffnungslos. Und selbst wenn an Yamcha etwas faul war, das änderte gar nichts an der Sache. Sein Stolz war ihm mehr als alles andere im Weg.  
  
Kakarott stand überraschend auf. „Na, Vejita. Du hast eine Woche, um zu entscheiden, was dir wichtiger ist. Dein falscher Stolz oder... Bulma. Ich wünsche dir, dass du es schaffst, über deinen Schatten zu springen. Viel Glück."  
  
Damit verschwand er und ließ Vegeta allein zurück. Jetzt ließen sich die Gedanken nicht mehr abstellen. Eine Woche war kurz. Und er kannte Bulma gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie Yamcha heiraten würde, schon aus Trotz.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wusste Vegeta nicht, was er tun sollte. Er sah hoch zu den Sternen und grübelte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sah hoch zum Himmel. Irgendwo da oben war er, weit weg und unerreichbar. Er wusste gar nicht, dass die Hochzeit vorverlegt worden war. Jetzt bereute sie es bitter, dass sie sich von Yamcha hatte breitschlagen lassen. Und dabei hatte er die Hochzeit sogar nochmals vorverlegen lassen wollen, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann wären sie beide bereits seit Tagen Mann und Frau. Bulma verstand die Eile nicht. Wenigstens ein paar Tage hatte sie herausschinden können.  
  
Wie eine Galgenfrist, dachte sie bitter. Eine Braut sollte eigentlich die Stunden zählen, bis sie endlich heiraten würde, aber so erging es Bulma nicht. Jede Stunde schien im Gegenteil sie einem ungewissen, ungewollten Schicksal näher zu bringen.  
  
Aber wenn Vegeta nicht kommen würde, dann würde sie das durchziehen. Sie wusste, wenn sie auf ihn wartete, würde sie einsam sterben. Das hier war vielleicht ihre letzte Chance, eine Ehefrau zu werden, sie wurde auch nicht jünger. Und Yamcha war eine gute Partie. Verbissen redete sie sich ein, dass sie glücklich war.  
  
Aber später am Abend stand sie mit gefalteten Händen am Fenster und flüsterte: „Komm rechtzeitig zurück, Vegeta. Ich bitte dich, komm."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Die Hochzeit! 


	5. Er wird nicht kommen.

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta leckt sich die Wunden, während die Hochzeit immer näher rückt. Auch Goku kann ihn nicht umstimmen.  
  
  
  
Der Tag der Hochzeit war schließlich da. Vegeta war nicht gekommen. Tieftraurig hatte Bulma sich in Schale geworfen und brav die glückliche Braut gespielt. Nur Chichi und Goku hatten gemerkt, wie sie sich wirklich fühlte. Irgendwann im Zuge der Vorbereitungen hatte Chichi sie beiseite genommen und gesagt: „Bulma, ich kann Vegeta nicht ausstehen, das weißt du. Aber wir sind Freunde und Goku liebt dich wie eine Schwester. Wir wollen beide, dass du glücklich wirst. Und wenn es Vegeta sein sollte, der dich glücklich macht dann... dann musst du dich für ihn entscheiden. Du darfst Yamcha nicht nur aus Trotz heiraten."  
  
Aber Bulma hatte behauptet, sie würde Yamcha tatsächlich lieben. Inzwischen wusste sie selbst, dass das nicht wahr war. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht, inzwischen betrachtete sie die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen wirklich nur noch als Qual. Und trotzdem konnte sie die Heirat nicht abblasen. Aus Trotz vielleicht, verletztem Stolz und verletzten Gefühlen. Vegeta sollte dafür bezahlen dass er sie benutzt und dann verlassen hatte. Sollte er zurückkommen würde er sie verheiratet vorfinden und er würde sich schwarz ärgern! Haha!  
  
Eisern zog sie diese verdrehte Sache durch. Der Vormittag ging vorbei und Vegeta war noch immer nicht da. Bulma hoffte inbrünstig, er würde im letzten Moment noch auftauchen und ihr seine Liebe gestehen. Im Grunde war das albern und äußerst unrealistisch. So etwas passierte vielleicht im Film, aber nicht im wahren Leben.  
  
Und dann war es wirklich 5 vor 12. Die Gäste waren in der Kirche versammelt, Yamcha stand bereits vor dem Altar. Gleich würde die Musik anfangen zu spielen, man wartete nur noch auf die Braut. Und die saß mit ihrem Brautführer, Son Goku, in der kleinen Kammer der Kirche, die man ihr für letzte Vorbereitungen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Ihr Vater hatte es ihr nicht übel genommen, dass sie Son Goku ausgesucht hatte. Immerhin war er für sie wie ein Bruder und nur durch ihn hatte sie Yamcha überhaupt kennengelernt. Und Vegeta.  
  
„Bist du bereit, Bulma?" fragte Son Goku. Im Anzug sah er wirklich wie ein anderer aus. Sonst wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war sah Bulma immer noch den kleinen, naiven Jungen in ihm, den sie damals im Wald getroffen hatte. Aber heute sah er richtig erwachsen aus. Der ungewohnt ernste Ausdruck in seinen Augen bewegte sie dazu, sich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen zu erlauben, ihre wahren Gefühle zu zeigen.  
  
Bulma stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Brust sinken. „Ach, Son-kun..." murmelte sie verzweifelt. Sie schwieg einen Moment und genoss einfach das Gefühl, einen wahren Freund zu haben, bei dem sie sich anlehnen konnte. Dann fragte sie leise: „Denkst du auch, dass ich einen Fehler mache?"  
  
Goku antwortete: „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich weiß nicht, was du wirklich von Vegeta willst, aber ich habe Augen im Kopf. Du bist traurig, und das an so einem Tag. Aber..." Er umarmte sie fest. „...wenn du Yamcha wirklich heiraten willst, dann werde ich dich nicht daran hindern. Ich vertraue auf deine Entscheidung, Bulma."  
  
„Arigatou... Son-kun." Bulma wischte verstohlen eine Träne weg und hob den Kopf. „Vegeta wird nicht kommen, oder?"  
  
Goku sah traurig aus, als er antwortete: „Ich fürchte, nein. So ist er nun mal. Er kann nicht über seinen Schatten springen."  
  
Bulma zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Dann lass uns jetzt gehen, Son- kun. Yamcha wartet und ich will heute meine wahre Liebe finden." Die Braut hakte sich bei ihrem besten Freund unter und verließ den kleinen Raum. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zweifel mehr. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass es unrealistisch gewesen wäre, auf Vegeta zu warten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem der Priester die üblichen Worte gesprochen und Reden gehalten hatte, kam die Zeremonie schließlich zum wichtigen Teil. Goku hatte immer wieder unauffällig zum Kirchentor gestarrt. Entgegen jeder Vernunft hatte er gehofft, Vegeta würde doch noch kommen und Bulma zur Vernunft bringen. Es war fast schon zu spät.  
  
Der Priester kam gerade zu der Stelle: „Und wenn irgendjemand Gründe vorbringen kann, warum dieses Paar nicht getraut werden soll, der möge jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen!"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gäste. Goku hielt den Atem an. ‚Vegeta... jetzt oder nie. Wenn du jetzt nicht endlich auftauchst, du sturer Arsch, dann ist es wirklich zu spät!' dachte er. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, wie unruhig Bulma geworden war. Auch sie wartete, hoffte noch immer. Goku war versucht, selbst seinen Einwand vorzubringen: ‚Ich glaube, die Braut hat Zweifel. Ich glaube, die Braut liebt einen anderen.' Aber er hatte ihr versprochen, auf ihre Entscheidung zu vertrauen. Sehr viele Menschen im Raum schienen auf etwas zu warten. Jetzt oder nie.  
  
Aber der Moment verstrich ungenutzt. Goku konnte es nicht glauben. Vegeta war nicht gekommen. Mit seiner Sturheit hatte er sich um sein zukünftiges Glück gebracht. Trunks würde nie geboren werden. Goku schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Wie hatte das geschehen können?  
  
Der Priester nahm die Zeremonie wieder auf und kam zur eigentlichen Trauung. „Dann bitte ich euch, tauscht jetzt die Ringe. Willst du, Yamcha diese Frau zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen?"  
  
„Ich will." Yamcha streifte ihr den Ring über. Bulma sah alles andere als glücklich aus, aber Yamcha war viel zu egozentrisch, um es zu merken.  
  
„Und willst du, Bulma Briefs diesen..."  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Wird Vegeta noch rechtzeitig kommen? 


	6. Herzblut

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta schmollt irgendwo im All und grübelt, ob er über seinen Schatten springen und Bulma an der Heirat hindern soll. Der Tag der Hochzeit kommt und er ist immer noch nicht da.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha hielt den Ring bereit. Der Priester fragte laut: „Und willst du, Bulma Briefs diesen Mann zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?"  
  
Bulma schwieg. Goku betete zu Gott, dass Vegeta noch auftauchen würde. Oder dass Bulma noch Vernunft annehmen würde. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Alle warteten auf Bulma's Antwort. Goku hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde gleich explodieren. Was sollte er bloß tun? Zusehen wie Bulma in ihr Unglück lief? Aber Vegeta war nicht da. Vielleicht liebte er sie doch nicht so sehr, wie Goku es gedacht hatte.  
  
Der Moment, in dem er alles hätte ändern können, verstrich ungenutzt.  
  
Bulma sah Yamcha in die Augen und sagte klar und deutlich: „Ja. Ich will."  
  
Er streifte ihr den Ring über und der Priester sagte bedeutungsvoll: „Damit erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau! Du darfst die Braut küssen." Yamcha hatte plötzlich einen Ausdruck von Triumph in den Augen. Er küsste Bulma und winkte dann den Gästen zu.  
  
Goku schwirrte der Kopf. Plötzlich fühlte er sich ganz mies. Er fühlte sich, als habe er gerade drei Freunde verraten. Vegeta, weil er ihn um seine Liebe gebracht hatte. Bulma, weil er genau wusste, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Und Trunks... diese Schuld konnte er nie wieder gutmachen. Trunks würde nicht geboren werden.  
  
Das Brautpaar schritt Hand in Hand aus der Kirche, so als sei nichts gewesen. Bulma strahlte, aber Goku wusste, dass sie sich nicht so fühlte. Er sah zu, wie sie mit ihrem Ehemann in die Limousine stieg, wie die Gäste vor Rührung weinten. Der Himmel war düster. Bald würde es regnen.  
  
Chichi kam zu ihrem Mann gelaufen und fragte mit einem Taschentuch in den Händen: „War das nicht wunderschön? So eine tolle Hochzeit! Und du hattest Bedenken, Goku! Dabei ist sie so glücklich! Ich bin froh, dass sie sich nicht doch noch für diesen... diesen blutrünstigen Killer entschieden hat."  
  
Aber Goku sagte zu sich selbst: „Was hat sie da bloß getan?"  
  
Vegeta hatte Bulma einfach so gehen lassen. Es war, als müsste der Himmel jeden Moment weinen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwo, weit draußen im All, an einem ausgetrockneten Flussbett eines trostlosen Planeten, lag Vegeta in einer Lache aus seinem Blut bewusstlos neben dem Space Pod.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Was passiert mit Vegeta? Wird Bulma glücklich mit Yamcha oder muss sie einsehen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat? 


	7. Verlorenes Glueck

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta ist nicht aufgetaucht und Bulma hat geheiratet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Vegeta zu sich kam, war es bereits dunkel geworden auf dem Planeten, den er sich ausgesucht hatte. Vom Himmel leuchteten zwei Monde auf ihn herab. Der süßliche Geruch von Blut stieg ihm in die Nase und er begriff, dass es sein eigenes war.  
  
Der Krieger versuchte, sich in eine aufrecht sitzende Position zu bringen, aber er fiel stöhnend wieder zurück. Etwas war gebrochen. Schwer atmend lag er auf dem trockenen Boden und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.  
  
Der zweite Versuch klappte besser. Er schaffte es, sich auf die Arme zu stützen und ganz langsam sich zur Seite zu drehen. Der Space Pod war in greifbarer Nähe. Als er danach zu greifen versuchte, verschwamm er plötzlich vor seinen Augen. Vegeta blinzelte und sein Blick klärte sich einen Moment lang wieder.  
  
Er bekam den Eingang des Space Pod zu fassen und zog sich daran hoch. Während er sich unter Schmerzen in den kleinen Flugkörper hievte, hatte der Krieger nur einen Gedanken: „Ich muss zurück zur Erde. Ich muss Bulma aufhalten!"  
  
Minutenlang kämpfte er gegen Schwindelanfälle und die scheinbar unüberwindbare Hürde der Öffnung an seinem Gefährt an, dann schließlich schaffte er es und fiel schwer atmend in den Sitz. Mit letzter Kraft drückte er den Knopf und sah verschwommen, wie die Luke sich schloss.  
  
Als der Space Pod die Atmosphäre des unwirtlichen Planeten verließ, verlor Vegeta entgültig das Bewusstsein. Sein letzter Gedanke galt Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
Entgegen jeder Erwartung ging das Leben nach der Hochzeit irgendwie weiter. Bulma war nicht unglücklich. Das hatte sie hinter sich gelassen. Yamcha zu heiraten war ihre freie Entscheidung gewesen und sie hatte ihren ersten Freund immer noch gern. Sie hatten nach der Hochzeit einen Tag lang ausgespannt, danach hatten die Dinge wieder ihren gewohnten Gang genommen und sie war auch ziemlich froh darüber.  
  
Es war fast, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Yamcha war zwar in die Capsule Corporation gezogen, aber Bulma war sowieso nicht oft zu Hause. Ihr Vater hatte sich entschlossen, nun, da seine Tochter verheiratet war, langsam an den Ruhestand zu denken. Bulma bekam immer neue Aufgaben zugeteilt und versank geradezu in Arbeit.  
  
Aber sie war froh darüber. Die Arbeit hielt sie vom Grübeln ab. Davon, sich zu fragen, warum ihr das Haus plötzlich so leer vorkam. Warum sie nicht mehr gern nach Hause kam. Sie vermisste es, morgens in Vegeta's Bett aufzuwachen und als erstes mit ihm über Belanglosigkeiten zu streiten. Sie vermisste es, neben ihm Abends auf der Couch zu sitzen und sich darüber zu amüsieren, dass er sich ärgerte wenn sie ‚sein' Essen futterte.  
  
Sein Zimmer war so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Er hatte keine Habseligkeiten zurückgelassen, weil er keine besessen hatte. Nur die Kette, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. Bulma hatte sie am Tag der Hochzeit getragen. Jetzt ruhte sie im Safe, zwischen wertvollen Entwürfen, Aktien und dem Familienschmuck. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass diese Kette das einzige war, was der Saiyajin, der so lange bei ihr gewohnt hatte, hinterlassen hatte, wurde sie entsetzlich traurig. Es gab nicht einmal Bilder. Vegeta hatte sich immer geweigert, sich fotografieren zu lassen. Schon jetzt, zwei Tage nach der Hochzeit, war es so, als wäre er nie dagewesen. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was er jetzt wohl machte.  
  
Aber Bulma machte sich keine Illusionen mehr. Vegeta würde nicht mehr wiederkommen. Davon war sie endgültig kuriert. Die vergangenen Ereignisse hatten sie verändert, erwachsen gemacht. Aus der Traum vom Prinzen, der aus dem Nichts auftauchen und sie mitnehmen würde. Vegeta war Vergangenheit und Bulma hatte sämtliche Hoffnungen begraben.  
  
Als sie am dritten Abend aus dem Fenster zu den Sternen hoch sah, nahm sie Abschied. „Vegeta, ich weiß nicht, wo du jetzt bist oder was du machst.", sagte sie leise, ihre Hände waren gefaltet wie bei einem Gebet. „Aber ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Du fehlst mir. Aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden, es sollte eben nicht sein. Leb wohl." Sie betete innerlich zu Gott, dass er Vegeta beschützen möge.  
  
In dem Moment entdeckte sie eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel und sie nahm es als Zeichen, dass Gott sie gehört hatte.  
  
Bulma konnte nicht ahnen, dass es sich bei der „Sternschnuppe" um den Space Pod handelte, der mit drei Tagen Verspätung zur Erde fiel, innen ein schwer verletzter Saiyajin, dessen Gedanken nur ihr galten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku war gerade beim Essen, und gerade deshalb war es fast ein Wunder, dass er das schwache, vertraute Ki bemerkte. Er hob den Kopf und lauschte, versuchte herauszufinden, wessen Ki er da plötzlich gefühlt hatte. Sein Sohn hielt kurz inne und fragte mit vollem Mund: „Was hast du, Papa?" Gohan hatte es also nicht bemerkt. Zuerst wollte Son Goku es als Einbildung abtun, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass einer seiner Freunde seine Hilfe brauchte.  
  
Zur Überraschung seiner Familie schob er den Teller weg und stand hastig auf. Chichi sah ihn groß an und Goku sagte: „Tut mir leid, ich hab was wichtiges zu erledigen." Er konzentrierte sich auf die schwache Energie und nutzte die momentane Teleportation, um dorthin zu gelangen.  
  
Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, überraschte ihn doch sehr. Goku stand direkt vor einem tiefen Krater in der Wüste von Satan City. Unten, in der Mitte des Kraters, steckte ein rauchender Space Pod. Im ersten Moment dachte Goku an einen neuen Feind, dann begriff er. „Vejita!" rief er und rannte den Krater runter. Wenn wirklich Vegeta in diesem Ding steckte, dann war sein Ki geradezu lächerlich schwach.  
  
In dem Moment, als Goku bei dem Flugobjekt ankam, ging die Luke mit einem Zischen auf. Und gab den Blick auf einen sehr ramponierten Saiyajin frei. „Scheisse!" entfuhr es Son Goku, als er den blutigen Prinz sah. Er machte einen Schritt vor und beugte sich in den Space Pod, um Vegeta raus zu helfen.  
  
Der Prinz öffnete die Augen ein Stück weit und lispelte: „Kakarott...bist du das?" Durch die Bewegung platzte seine Unterlippe wieder auf und Blut lief über sein Kinn. Goku wollte antworten, aber Vegeta brachte angestrengt hervor: „Bulma! Ich muss zu ihr... die Hochzeit...!"  
  
Son Goku wurde blass. War Vegeta deswegen nicht gekommen? Nicht wegen seinem Stolz, sondern weil er es einfach nicht geschafft hatte? Wenn ja, dann wäre es eine Katastrophe.  
  
Aber jetzt war keine Zeit für so was. Beschwichtigend sagte er: „Das hat noch Zeit. Erst mal holen wir für dich eine magische Bohne." Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu verschweigen, aber er wollte ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht aufregen. Vegeta war unberechenbar. Er würde es fertig bringen, in seinem Zustand zu Bulma zu gehen. Son Goku hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie flach Vegeta atmete; vermutlich tat ihm das Atmen weh.  
  
Goku wollte Vegeta aus dem Sitz helfen, aber der gewann seine Fassung bereits wieder und kehrte damit auch zu seiner alten Attitüde zurück. „Griffel weg!" brummte er. „Ich kann das alleine!"  
  
Son Goku verdrehte die Augen, ließ den Sturkopf aber gewähren. Vegeta packte das Metall des Space Pods und zog sich langsam in die Höhe. Goku fiel auf, dass er nur den linken Arm benutzte, und als er den anderen anschaute, sah er auch warum. Vegeta rechter Arm war widerlich verdreht, er musste mehrfach gebrochen sein. Goku kannte DAS Gefühl selbst recht gut. Es war Vegeta gewesen, der ihm damals beim Kampf fast sämtliche Knochen im Leib gebrochen hatte. Aber der junge Saiyajin war nie nachtragend gewesen.  
  
Als Vegeta auf den Beinen war, legte Goku ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und nutzte die momentane Teleportation, um sie beide zurück in sein Haus zu bringen, und zwar nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, weil er dort die magischen Bohnen aufbewahrte (aus keinem bestimmten Grund, natürlich).  
  
Vegeta setzte sich schwer auf das große Bett. Goku holte die Bohne aus der Schublade und reichte sie Vegeta. „Hier, bitte."  
  
Der Saiyajin sah ihn einen Moment lang mit undeutbarem Blick an, so als müsste erst überlegen, ob er die Bohne essen wollte, dann aber nahm er sie ihm aus der Hand. Vegeta kaute die magische Medizin mühsam und nach wenigen Augenblicken tat sie ihre Wirkung. Der Blick der Prinzen klärte sich und er atmete tief ein. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust, einmal, zweimal, um zu sehen, ob wieder alles in Ordnung war.  
  
Als er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass sein Körper vollständig geheilt war, sah er Goku aus seinen dunklen Augen an und sagte: „Die Hochzeit. Was ist heute für ein Tag? Ich muss vorher mit Bulma sprechen."  
  
Mist. Son Goku hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es Vegeta beibringen sollte. Der aber war nicht dumm, er sah den bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen und zog seine eigenen Schlüsse. „Was ist?" fragte er alarmiert. Als Son Goku ihm nicht sofort antwortete, sprang er auf und packte den anderen am Kragen. „Was ist los? SPRICH!"  
  
Goku erklärte bedrückt: „Heute ist der 29. Die Hochzeit hat bereits vor drei Tagen stattgefunden. Es tut mir leid, Vegeta."  
  
„WAS?" entfuhr es Vegeta und er sank zurück auf das Bett. „Aber das ist... unmöglich. Ich war doch... ich..." Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und er murmelte: „Dann war alles umsonst."  
  
„Was ist überhaupt passiert? Warum kommst du erst jetzt?"  
  
Vegeta sah erst nicht so aus, als wollte er auf diese Frage antworten, aber dann sagte er doch: „Ich habe trainiert, um zu einer Entscheidung zu finden. Ich habe so hart trainiert, als ich in den Space Pod steigen wollte, konnte ich mich schon kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Etwas hat mich angegriffen. Es ging so schnell, ich weiß nicht einmal, was es war. Ich wusste ja auch gar nicht, dass es auf dem Planeten noch Lebewesen gab. Ich hatte keine Chance, in den Space Pod zu kommen. Es konnte mich verletzen, weil ich schwach war. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es Nacht. Ich wusste nicht, dass so viel Zeit vergangen war."  
  
„Vejita... was wirst du jetzt tun?"  
  
Sein Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Was kann ich schon tun? Ich bin zu spät dran. Kein Wunder, bei meinem Glück. Sie hat ihn also tatsächlich geheiratet?" Einen Moment lang sah er Goku voller Hoffnung an. Aber der nickte und Vegeta sagte: „Verstehe. Dann werde ich so bald wie möglich wieder von hier verschwinden."  
  
„Warum bleibst du nicht? Bulma hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, du musst ihr wenigstens sagen, dass es dir gut geht!"  
  
„Feh!" Vegeta schob das Kinn in die Höhe. „Einen Dreck werde ich. Und du auch nicht, verstanden? Sie wird nicht erfahren, dass ich hier bin. Ich will sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich werde mich wohl oder übel ein paar Tage ausruhen müssen, aber danach besorge ich mir so eine Raumkapsel und verziehe mich für immer von diesem Dreckball."  
  
Goku seufzte. „Oh, Vejita. Ihr beide seid echt einer sturer als der andere. Hast du deine Lektion immer noch nicht gelernt? Wegen deiner Borniertheit hat sie Yamcha geheiratet. Denkst du nicht, dass es Zeit ist, sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen?"  
  
„Ich bin aber kein Mensch, Kakarott." antwortete Vegeta und bleckte die Zähne. „Und ich bin stur wann immer ich das will. Die Geschichte mit dieser Frau ist für mich endgültig beendet, dieses Kapitel werde ich aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen!" Er packte Goku unerwartet am Kragen und sagte drohend: „Du wirst mir jetzt sofort schwören, dass du ihr kein Wort verrätst. Los!"  
  
Goku war mehr als genervt von den ewigen Spielchen zwischen Vegeta und Bulma. In den letzten Tagen hatte er nicht ein mal gelächelt. Diese zwei drückten mit ihren ständigen Machtkämpfen auf sein freundliches Gemüt, gerade weil sie seine besten Freunde waren und er genau wusste, dass sie einander brauchten. Aber es half alles nichts. Es lag einzig und allein an Bulma und Vegeta, was weiter passieren würde. Goku beschloss, sich nicht länger einzumischen. „Fein!" sagte er und hob defensiv die Hände. „Ich werde niemandem was sagen. Macht doch, was ihr wollt."  
  
Vegeta ließ ihn los und Goku sagte versöhnlich: „Du kannst bleiben, solange du willst. Ich werde meiner Familie sagen, dass es keiner wissen soll." Vegeta nickte zufrieden. „Du solltest dich erst mal umziehen. Das sieht ja scheußlich aus. Warte mal, ich habe sicher noch irgendwo meinen Anzug..."  
  
„Lieber sterbe ich, ehe ich einen deiner Kampfanzüge trage.", murrte Vegeta und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Diese Scheußlichkeit in Rotzgelb mag dir und deiner Brut stehen, aber ich werde mich hüten, mich damit sehen zu lassen."  
  
Goku lachte erleichtert. Das war der Vegeta, den er kannte. Er wusste, dass sein Freund die Nachricht von Bulma's Heirat nicht so leicht verdauen würde. Aber Vegeta war gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Goku hoffte, er würde bald darüber hinweggkommen. Und er nahm sich vor, ihm dabei zu helfen. Grinsend sagte er: „Muss ich dich wirklich an das pinkfarbene ‚Badman'-Hemd erinnern??"  
  
„WAS?? Du wagst es! Die Onna hatte mich gezwungen, das zu tragen!"  
  
„Haha! Komm, Vejita, lass uns was essen. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger."  
  
„Das ist doch mal ein Wort."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen gelang es Vegeta, den immer fröhlichen Goku abzuhängen und sich nach draußen abzuseilen. In der Stille des kleinen Gartens hatte er zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft Zeit, über das, was geschehen war, nachzudenken.  
  
Er war zu spät gekommen. Bulma war verheiratet, und wie auch immer die Menschen es handhabten, er hatte keine Chance mehr, sie zurückzugewinnen. Bei den Saiyajin hatte es das Wort Heirat nicht gegeben, aber in der Beschreibung, die Gohan ihm gegeben hatte, hatte er Ähnlichkeiten zu den saiyanischen Bräuchen erkannt. Dort hatte es auch eine Art Bund gegeben, und – einmal eingegangen – hatte ihn niemand mehr trennen können. Automatisch nahm Vegeta an, dass es bei Menschen mit dieser Heirat genauso war. Immerhin war Kakarott ja auch an diese furchtbare Frau gebunden.  
  
Es war zu spät. Vegeta konnte nicht glauben, dass sie es wirklich getan hatte. Okay, er war nicht da gewesen um mit ihr zu reden, aber er hatte wirklich geglaubt, ihr läge auch etwas an ihm. Da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Sonst hätte sie sich wohl kaum mit dem Versager Yamcha eingelassen. Oder?  
  
Ob er es nun zugeben wollte oder nicht, die Erkenntnis, dass er sie für immer verloren hatte, tat weh. Sogar sehr weh. Er hatte es Kakarott natürlich nicht merken lassen, wie schwer ihn die Nachricht von Bulma's Heirat getroffen hatte. Die harte Schule unter der Herrschaft von Freezer hatte ihn gelehrt, niemandem zu zeigen, was er fühlte. Das machte nur verwundbar.  
  
Aber in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus. Er war zutiefst enttäuscht. Sein Leben war nie besonders glücklich verlaufen und er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre daran gewöhnt, dass es immer etwas oder jemand gab, der besser war als er, der sein Glück zunichte machte.  
  
Aber dieses mal, nur dieses eine mal, hatte er gehofft, auch mal Glück zu haben. Er hatte für eine kleine Weile fast so etwas wie ein zu Hause gehabt bei dieser Frau. Und jemand, dem er etwas bedeutet hatte. Seine Chance auf ein bisschen Freude war zum greifen nahe gewesen. Für die Aussicht auf ein Leben mit dieser Frau hatte er seinen Stolz überwunden, sogar zweimal. Aber wieder hatte ihm das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.  
  
Inzwischen war Vegeta überzeugt, dass er keinen Anspruch auf Glück hatte. Es war ihm auch egal. Jetzt, nachdem diese Sache ein für alle mal vorbei war, interessierte es sowieso niemanden mehr. Am allerwenigsten ihn.  
  
Er setzte sich unter einen Baum und erlaubte es sich, für ein paar Minuten über seinen Verlust zu trauern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Wird Vegeta die Erde wieder verlassen? Oder trifft er doch noch einmal auf Bulma? 


	8. Traenen

Letztes Kapitel: Ein schwer verletzter Vegeta kommt drei Tage zu spät auf der Erde an und muss feststellen, dass sein Einsatz umsonst war. Er kommt bei Goku unter, nimmt sich aber vor, die Erde baldmöglichst wieder zu verlassen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es vergingen drei Tage, die Vegeta bei Kakarott und seiner Familie verbrachte. Er traf niemand außer dessen zänkisches Weib und den etwas einfältigen Sohn. Die Tage verbrachte er größtenteils an Kakarott's Seite. Nicht, weil er seinen Rivalen so gern hatte, sondern weil er sonst nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste. Er wollte nicht einfach rumsitzen, das brachte ihn nur zum Nachdenken. Deshalb zwang er Kakarott in jeder freien Minute, mit ihm zu trainieren.  
  
Am dritten Tag dann fand Vegeta, es sei genug. Es war nicht einmal so schlimm mit Kakarott und seiner Familie gewesen, aber er gehörte einfach nicht mehr auf die Erde, und er war nicht dumm. Er hatte die schweigende Ablehnung von Chichi sehr wohl bemerkt. Zumindest sie war der Meinung, er sollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden und Bulma in Ruhe lassen. Nichts anderes hatte er vor.  
  
Deswegen machte er sich abends auf zur Capsule Corporation. Er hatte nicht vor, Bulma zu treffen. Er kannte ihren Tagesrhythmus und wusste, zu welchen Zeiten er sie wo antreffen würde. Der Plan war, ihren Vater abzufangen, mit ihm zu sprechen und ihm eine Raumkapsel und vielleicht ein paar Vorräte abzuschwatzen. Das würde kein Problem werden, Dr. Briefs und seine Frau hatten Vegeta – obwohl der das selbst nie verstanden hatte – immer gern gehabt. Sie würden ihm sicher gerne behilflich sein.  
  
Aber als er zu dem großen Gebäude kam, jetzt wieder in seinem zwar gewaschenen, aber immer noch zerrissenen Kampfanzug, da wurde ihm doch etwas schwermütig ums Herz. Auch wenn er es hasste, das zuzugeben... hier hatte er zum ersten Mal so etwas ähnliches wie Glück erfahren. Dieser Ort, ironischerweise auf einem Planeten voller minderwertiger Menschen, war der einzige, an dem er sich je sicher gefühlt hatte. An dem es Menschen gegeben hatte, die ihn gern gehabt hatten.  
  
Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Noch einmal wollte er das Zimmer sehen, in dem er gewohnt hatte. Der Himmel war düster und es fing an zu regnen. Vegeta sah hoch und dachte bei sich, dass sich sogar der Himmel gegen ihn verschworen hatte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehr Pech gehabt als sonst.  
  
Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand im Garten war, betrat er das Grundstück und schwebte dann hoch zum Fenster, aus dem er zum Verdruss der Onna oft geklettert war, um ihrem Gekreische oder den merkwürdigen Anzüglichkeiten ihrer Mutter zu entkommen.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung war das Zimmer nicht leer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma wusste selbst nicht, warum sie hier war. Ganz plötzlich hatte sie Sehnsucht nach Vegeta gehabt und das einzige, was noch irgendwie eine Verbindung zu seinem Aufenthalt in der Capsule Corporation darstellte, war das Zimmer. Also war sie hergekommen. Sie hatte ihren Eltern und dem Personal strikt untersagt, irgendetwas in dem Zimmer zu ändern.  
  
Einen Moment lang stand sie unschlüssig im Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass das beklemmende Gefühl verschwand. Als es das nicht tat, ging sie rüber zum Bett und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie ihn morgens oft absichtlich mit lautem Geschrei geweckt hatte, nur um ihn zu ärgern.  
  
Sie strich über das leere Bett, in dem sie so gern neben ihm aufgewacht war. Es duftete noch nach ihm. Ganz plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. „Du fehlst mir!" murmelte sie und setzte sich auf das Laken. Sie ließ den Kopf auf das Kissen sinken und erlaubte es sich ein paar Minuten lang, über den Liebeskummer zu weinen, der sie quälte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draußen stand Vegeta im strömenden Regen und sah ihr mit leeren Augen zu.  
  
Er merkte gar nicht, wie der Regen ihn durchnässte. Es war ihm auch egal. Er presste die Hände gegen die Scheibe und versuchte, dem Drang zu widerstehen, sich bemerkbar zu machen.  
  
Warum weinte sie? Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was sie gesagt hatte, bevor sie so unerwartet zu weinen angefangen hatte. Aber war das nicht offensichtlich? Vegeta erlaubte sich einen Funken Hoffnung. Bulma lag auf seinem Bett, umarmte sein Kissen. Sprach das nicht seine eigene Sprache?  
  
Er sah ihr eine Ewigkeit lang zu. Dann, als ihre Tränen bereits wieder versiegten, löste er sich von der Scheibe und zog sich in die Dunkelheit zurück. Er hatte ganz vergessen, weswegen er eigentlich zur Capsule Corporation gekommen war. Es gab noch Hoffnung, wenn Bulma um ihm weinte.  
  
In der Dunkelheit traf Vegeta eine Entscheidung. Er würde die Erde nicht verlassen. Was genau er tun würde, wusste er noch nicht. Aber solange es noch Hoffnung gab, würde er nicht gehen.  
  
Als er klatschnass zum Haus von Kakarott zurückkam, um dem seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen, war ihm plötzlich seltsam warm ums Herz. Es war noch nicht alles verloren.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Es kommt, wie es kommen muss: Bulma und Yamcha haben einen Riesenstreit. 


	9. Alltag

*********************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta beobachtet Bulma, die um ihn weint. Er entschließt sich, doch auf der Erde zu bleiben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sein Vorhaben, doch auf der Erde zu bleiben und einfach mal zu beobachten, was weiter passieren würde, erwies sich als schwieriger, als Vegeta gedacht hatte. Natürlich kam es für ihn nicht in Frage, zurück zur Capsule Corporation zu gehen. Dazu war er viel, viel zu stolz.  
  
Aber er konnte auch nicht weiter bei Kakarott wohnen. Er war dort nicht erwünscht, und Vegeta würde nie in einem Haus bleiben, in dem man ihn nicht wollte. Aber wo sollte er sonst hin? Er hatte kein Geld, nicht einmal etwas ordentliches zum Anziehen. Goku hatte ihm ein paar von seinen Sachen angeboten, aber Vegeta hatte abgelehnt. Sein Kampfanzug war ok.  
  
Als Vegeta Kakarott seinen Entschluss, nicht mehr bei ihm zu wohnen, mitteilte, hatte der mal eine ganz gute Idee. Er zeigte Vegeta die Hütte im Wald, in der er aufgewachsen war. Für einen heimatlosen Saiyajin war sie gut genug, Vegeta nahm das Angebot an, darin zu wohnen. In der Einsamkeit der Berge könnte er ungestört trainieren und sich Essen im Überfluss jagen. Und er würde keinem der Z-senshi begegnen.  
  
Vegeta nistete sich also in Son Goku's alter Hütte ein. Er hatte es nicht mehr eilig. Er verbrachte seine Tage damit, zu jagen, zu trainieren und ab und an gegen Kakarott anzutreten. Und damit, über Bulma nachzudenken und darüber, was er weiter tun sollte. Die Tage vergingen und Bulma ahnte nicht, dass er zurückgekommen war.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie die Tage und Wochen so verstrichen, musste Bulma langsam feststellen, dass nicht alles wieder ins Lot gekommen war. Vegeta fehlte ihr immer noch. Und wenn der erste, den sie morgens sah, Yamcha war, dann war es als läge sie mit einem Fremden im Bett. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl über die Wochen geben würde. Aber es hatte sich im Gegenteil nur noch verstärkt. Und selbst der egozentrische Yamcha hatte es irgendwann bemerkt.  
  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste – nämlich zu einem handfesten Streit. Und durch Bulma's Temperament flogen richtig die Fetzen. Yamcha beschuldigte sie, ihn nur aus Trotz geheiratet zu haben, Bulma warf ihm an den Kopf, sie dazu gedrängt zu haben. Dann folgten eine Reihe gemeiner, verletzender Beleidigungen und dann...  
  
„Du mieses Arschloch, ich hätte dich nie heiraten dürfen!!" brüllte Bulma. „Ich wäre mit jedem anderen besser dran gewesen als mit dir?"  
  
„Und ich weiß sogar, wen du mit ‚jeden anderen' meinst!" schrie Yamcha. „Diesen Affen! Diesen Massenmörder!"  
  
„Wage es nicht, ihn so zu nennen! Er hat sich geändert! Du hast keine Ahnung, warum er so geworden ist!"  
  
Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. „DAS REICHT!" brüllte Yamcha. Er stieß Bulma beiseite und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Bulma hatte keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, folgte ihm aber schon aus Wut und weil sie das letzte Wort haben wollte.  
  
Erst als Yamcha vor dem einen Gästezimmer stehenblieb, ahnte sie, was er vorhatte. „Wage es nicht, da rein zu gehen!!" keifte sie. Aber Yamcha hörte nicht auf sie. Kurz entschlossen trat er die Tür ein und stürmte in den Raum. Bulma kreischte: „Wage es nicht!!"  
  
Aber als sie in das Zimmer kam, war Yamcha bereits in Fahrt. Er packte einen Stuhl und warf ihn durch das Fenster nach draußen. Bulma schrie über das Klirren des splitternden Fensters hinweg. Yamcha hatte aber gerade erst angefangen. Er wütete wie ein Berserker in dem Gästezimmer, zerschlug Möbel und warf die abgebrochenen Teile im Zimmer herum. „NEIIIN!!" kreischte Bulma über den Lärm hinweg. „Hör sofort auf! Nicht Vegeta's Zimmer! HÖR AUF!!!"  
  
Als letztes nahm er sich das Bett vor. Er zerstörte es mit einem Ki-Strahl und lachte, als sich das Zimmer mit dem Inneren der Matratze füllte. Schwer atmend stand er in der Mitte des verwüsteten Raums und sagte triumphierend: „Jetzt ist er endgültig weg! Nichts erinnert mehr an ihn! Du bist jetzt meine Frau!!"  
  
Bulma war schockiert. So einen Ausbruch hatte sie nicht erwartet. Und sie sah das zerstörte Zimmer. Im Grunde war es nur ein Zimmer. Aber es gehörte Vegeta. Hier war sie so oft neben ihm aufgewacht. Es war, als habe Yamcha ihre Erinnerungen mit dem Zimmer ausgelöscht.  
  
Bulma war außer sich vor Wut. „DAS wirst du bereuen!!" kreischte sie. „Wenn du meinst, nur weil wir jetzt verheiratet sind, kannst du hier tun und lassen, was du willst, hast du dich aber GESCHNITTEN!! Das ist immer noch mein Haus!!!" Inzwischen brüllte sie dermaßen aus vollem Hals, dass man sie garantiert noch 3 Blocks weiter hören konnte. Aber das war ihr egal. Yamcha war zu weit gegangen.  
  
Sie stürmte wutentbrannt die Treppe runter, und diesmal war es umgekehrt, Yamcha rannte hinter ihr her. Bulma packte schwungvoll ihre Jacke und brüllte ihn dabei an: „Ich gehe zu Chichi! Und wenn ich wiederkomme erwarte ich verdammt noch mal eine gute Erklärung für das was du getan hast und eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung!! UND JETZT GEH MIR AUS DEM WEG!!!!!" Sie stieß ihn beiseite und stürmte aus der Tür.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku und Vegeta waren gerade mal wieder dabei, zu trainieren. Wie immer kämpfte Vegeta so verbissen, als ginge es um sein Leben. Die zwei tauschten heftige Tritte und Schläge am Himmel über dem Haus der Sons aus.  
  
Sie beide waren so vertieft, dass sie das kleine Auto nicht bemerkten, dass ziemlich schnell angebraust kam. Es war Bulma, die sich bei Chichi und Goku ausweinen wollte. Das Auto kam vor dem Haus zum stehen und Bulma stieg aus. Gerade wollte sie ins Haus laufen, da landeten die beiden Kämpfer im Garten, keine 20 Meter von ihr weg.  
  
„Das war gut!" sagte Kakarott begeistert. „Wir werden immer besser."  
  
„Pah!" machte Vegeta und hielt sich den verletzten Arm. „Ich weiß genau, du hältst dich zurück. Und ich hasse dich dafür. Verdammter Super-Saiyajin!"  
  
Die zwei hielten inne, als sie das schwache Ki in ihrer Nähe fühlten. Überrascht sah Vegeta die junge Frau an, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Bu... Bulma...!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Uh-oh! Bulma weiß jetzt also, dass Vegeta wieder da ist! Und sie ist stinksauer!! 


	10. Unerwartete Eroeffnungen

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta beschließt, auf der Erde zu bleiben. Yamcha und Bulma streiten und in seiner Eifersucht zerstört Yamcha Vegeta's altes Zimmer. Als Bulma zu den Sons kommt, um sich auszuheulen, begegnet sie Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Bu...Bulma...!" murmelte Vegeta überrascht.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang starrten die beiden einander an. Im Hintergrund patschte sich Goku vor die Stirn und seufzte aus tiefstem Herzen.  
  
Dann lief sie auf Vegeta zu. Ihre Augen glänzten. „Vegeta!", sagte sie erfreut. „Du bist wieder da!"  
  
Obwohl er es natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte war Vegeta froh, dass ihr seine Rückkehr noch so viel bedeutete. Er war sich bis vor einer Minute nicht sicher gewesen. Wenigstens hatte sie ihn vermisst. Das typische fiese Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Garantiert würde sie ihm gleich um den Hals fallen. Typisch die sentimentale Onna! Wie nervtötend!  
  
Schlagartig veränderte sich der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Bulma warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und dann –  
  
verpasste sie Vegeta eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
Goku fiel die Kinnlade runter. Er starrte auf den roten Handabdruck, der sich auf dem Gesicht des Saiyajin abzeichnete entgeistert an und sah so aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen.  
  
Der Prinz selbst war... geschockt. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Diese Ohrfeige war so überraschend gekommen, dass er sie nicht mehr hatte stoppen können. Zum ersten Mal begriff er, wie sehr er seine Deckung in Gegenwart dieser Frau vergaß. Natürlich tat es nicht weh. Er war Saiyajin und konnte Faustschläge schmerzlos wegstecken. Sein Stolz war da eine andere Sache. In einem Versuch, die Haltung zu bewahren, fragte er: „Wofür war die?"  
  
Die junge Frau starrte ihn aus brennenden Augen an. „Was denkst du denn?", fauchte sie. „Du verziehst dich einfach so ins All, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und keiner weiß, was du machst. Ich habe mir die größten Sorgen gemacht, aber du warst die ganze Zeit putzmunter! Und die Höhe ist, dass du auf einmal wieder auf der Erde bist und ich bin die letzte, die es erfährt! Du Mistkerl!"  
  
„Na und?", entgegnete er kühl. „Ich wusste nicht, dass wir beide noch irgendwas miteinander zu tun haben. Immerhin bist du jetzt verheiratet." Er hatte das letzte Wort geradezu ausgespuckt, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihre Entscheidung missbilligte. Eisig fügte er hinzu: „Was ich mache, geht dich gar nichts mehr an, Onna."  
  
„Oh. Oh!", machte sie und fasste sich an die Brust. „Das war echt fies. Du... du wusstest genau, dass ich darauf gewartet habe, dass du kommst! Wärst du nicht so ein stures Arschloch, dann ständen die Dinge jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen anders! Aber da du nicht gekommen bist habe ich ihn geheiratet!"  
  
„Oh ja, gib ruhig mir die Schuld! Das ist ja auch so einfach!", grollte Vegeta.  
  
„Was hast du eigentlich erwartet, wie ich reagieren würde??" fragte Bulma sauer. „Du bist ja nicht mal zu mir gekommen. Sondern ich muss zufällig erfahren, dass du zurück auf der Erde bist! Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich mich für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe? Wie kannst du es wagen, jetzt auch noch so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen!?"  
  
Da wurde Vegeta auf einmal ruhig und er sagte gefasst: „Da kannst du sagen was du willst. Tatsache bleibt, dass du es warst, die mich immer wieder weggestoßen hat. Herrgottnochmal, du hast ihn sogar geheiratet, nur um mir eins auszuwischen! Und du hast wirklich erwartet, dass ich zu dir zurückgekrochen komme als sei nichts gewesen? Da kennst du mich aber schlecht."  
  
Das saß! Vor allem, weil es die Wahrheit war. Bulma wich zurück und starrte ihn wütend, aber auch mit etwas mehr Verständnis an. Sie wollte antworten, aber in dem Moment kam Chichi aus dem Haus. Sie erfasste die Lage mit einem Blick und stöhnte: „Na toll! Jetzt weiß sie es!"  
  
Sie kam angelaufen und sagte zu Bulma: „Komm. Du siehst fertig aus, gehen wir erst mal ins Haus. Vegeta läuft dir schon nicht weg, immerhin hat er beschlossen, erst mal auf der Erde zu bleiben." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte sie an Vegeta gerichtet mit unüberhörbarem Vorwurf in der Stimme. Der Prinz nahm die Beleidigung ruhig zur Kenntnis.  
  
Bulma ließ sich ins Haus ziehen um Chichi ihr Leid zu klagen. Goku sah Vegeta an und wartete darauf, wie dieser jetzt reagieren würde. Der Prinz der Saiyajin sagte ruhig: „Dann weiß sie es jetzt. Sag Yamcha, dass es von jetzt an auf jeden seiner Schritte achten soll. Ich habe sie noch nicht aufgegeben. Sobald er einen Fehler macht, werde ich da sein." Sagte es und flog davon.  
  
Goku starrte ihm einen Augenblick lang nach und ließ sich diese gänzlich unerwartete Eröffnung durch den Kopf gehen. War das jetzt eine gute oder eine ungünstige Entwicklung der Dinge? Vegeta hatte Bulma also noch nicht aufgegeben. Wenn man an Trunks dachte, war das sicher absolut positiv zu bewerten. Andererseits würde das zweifellos für jede Menge Ärger sorgen. Vegeta und Yamcha hatten einander nie leiden können. Aber jetzt waren sie offiziell Rivalen.  
  
Und er, als Freund von beiden, stand natürlich direkt zwischen den Fronten. Der arme Son Goku schüttelte seinen Kopf und tat sich dabei fast selbst leid. „Ach du meine Güte..." sagte er zu sich selbst. „Warum eigentlich immer ich?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Im Haus der Sons saßen die beiden Frauen und Bulma klagte Chichi ihr Leid. Und Chichi ließ natürlich kein gutes Haar an Vegeta und versuchte, Yamcha's Verhalten zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Du hast doch keine Gefühle mehr für Vegeta, oder?" fragte Chichi in einem Ton, als würde Bulma für ein ‚ja' direkt zur Hölle fahren. „Du bist mit Yamcha verheiratet!"  
  
Bulma nippte an ihrem Tee und antwortete unehrlich: „Natürlich nicht. Aber er war eine zeitlang Teil meines Lebens. Und Yamcha hatte nicht das Recht, das Zimmer zu verwüsten." Sie seufzte leise und fragte dann: „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er hier ist?"  
  
Chichi antwortete: „Ich wusste, wie du reagieren würdest. Es wäre nicht gut für dich gewesen, zu wissen dass er da ist. Außerdem musste Goku ihm versprechen, dass wir nichts verraten."  
  
„Verstehe." Bulma setzte die Tasse ab und sagte entschlossen: „Das mit Vegeta ist Vergangenheit, ich habe damit endgültig abgeschlossen. Ist mir egal, ob er noch da ist." Sie wusste, dass sie sich selbst belog. Sogar Chichi wusste es. Trotzdem sagte sie, und sie meinte es als Versprechen sich selbst gegenüber: „Ich werde Yamcha nicht betrügen."  
  
Die Vorzeichen standen schlecht.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Oh-oh! Yamcha macht einen Fehler. Ist das Vegeta's Chance? 


	11. Eine Chance fuer Vegeta?

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma begegnet Vegeta. Die Vorzeichen stehen nicht gerade gut, weil einerseits Vegeta sich vorgenommen hat, um Bulma zu kämpfen, und Bulma dagegen fest entschlossen ist, Yamcha treu zu bleiben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta musste nicht lange auf seine erste Chance warten.  
  
Es war ein verregneter Sommertag, etwa zwei Wochen nachdem Bulma auf Vegeta getroffen war. Seitdem hatte sie den Saiyajin nicht mehr gesehen. Bulma und Yamcha saßen gemeinsam im feinsten Restaurant von Satan City und aßen zu Abend.  
  
Der Abend hatte schön begonnen. Wie in alten Zeiten, fast so als wären sie wieder nur Freunde, unterhielten sie sich über die alten Zeiten auf der Suche nach den Dragonballs und lachten viel. Bulma hatte Yamcha seinen Ausbruch verziehen. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, und sie hatte Vegeta's Zimmer wieder aufbauen lassen. Es war nicht mehr dasselbe, denn obwohl es jetzt wieder so aussah, wie vorher, war es nicht mehr das Zimmer indem Vegeta gewohnt hatte. Aber sie konnte es nicht ändern.  
  
Das Wissen, dass Vegeta auf der Erde war, dass er vielleicht die ganze Zeit über da gewesen war, hatte ihre Meinung über den Saiyajin verändert. Er war also die ganze Zeit da gewesen. Und hatte die Hochzeit nicht verhindert. Sollte er doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst! Sie versuchte, sich selber vorzulügen, dass er ihr inzwischen egal war.  
  
Zuerst drehte sich die Unterhaltung um die Vergangenheit, um die Kämpfe, die die Gruppe Z zusammen durchgestanden hatte. Dann redeten sie über ihre Beziehung und Bulma wurde von Minute zu Minute frustrierter. Sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung, warum das so war. Jedes Wort von Yamcha schien sie auf die Palme zu bringen. Sie fing an, alles was er machte und sagte zu kritisieren.  
  
Gerade sagte er: „Und dann habe ich mich verzogen! Freezer und Cold waren aber auch so was von stark!! Hahaha!"  
  
Bulma knurrte ihn an: „Gott, Yamcha! Hast du dein kein bisschen Stolz?"  
  
Das war offensichtlich genug, sie hatte ihn zu sehr gereizt. Er knallte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und sagte laut: „Das reicht jetzt!!" Bulma sah ihn überrascht an und er sagte zornig: „Merkst du eigentlich nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit an mir herumkritisierst? Es ist, als wäre ich dir nie gut genug!!"  
  
Es war die Wahrheit. Aber natürlich hätte sie das nie zugegeben. Sie schob die Unterlippe vor und protestierte: „Wenn du dich nicht so aufführen würdest, wäre das nicht nötig!"  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" zischte er. „Wir wissen doch beide genau, dass das nicht der Grund ist. Nichts was ich mache ist dir mehr gut genug. Früher war dir mein Stolz egal, aber das ist ja wohl der beste Beweis, dass es dir nicht um mich geht. Du willst mich zu einem Vegeta-Verschnitt machen. Aber das bin ich nun mal nicht!"  
  
„Was für eine gequirlte Scheiße!" giftete Bulma. „Ich will mich nur mit dir in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen können. So wie du dich immer anstellst, du bist..."  
  
„... nicht Vegeta.", vervollständigte er den Satz. „Und das werde ich auch nie sein." Bulma wurde still. Denn obwohl sie das natürlich nicht hatte sagen wollen, war es die Wahrheit. Sie versuchte ständig, ihn mit Vegeta auf eine Stufe zu stellen, die zwei zu vergleichen.  
  
Yamcha fing an, laut zu werden: „Ich finde es unverschämt, wie du mich herumkommandierst! Wenn du ihn so gern hast, warum hast du dann mich geheiratet!?"  
  
Solche Töne vertrug sie überhaupt nicht. Sie schrie zurück: „Darum geht es nicht! Du bist so einfältig, dich muss man doch herumkommandieren! Inzwischen frage ich mich aber auch, warum ich dich geheiratet habe!! Wärst du auch nur halb so gut wie Vegeta..."  
  
„Ich bin ZEHNMAL so gut wie Vegeta!" brüllte Yamcha aus vollem Hals und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Etwas geschah, ein Licht umgab seinen Körper und dann-  
  
wurde Bulma herumgewirbelt und mit dem Gesicht nach vorne gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
  
Benommen versuchte sie, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Ihr Kopf tat weh, aber ansonsten schien sie okay zu sein. Erst als sie einen Blick auf Yamcha warf, wurde ihr klar, was passiert war. Er war eingehüllt in eine Art Flammenkranz. In seiner Wut hatte er sein Ki hochgepowert und sie war durch die pure Wucht gegen die Wand geworfen worden. Er sah sie groß an. „Oh Gott... Bulma!" Er hatte sie nicht mal berührt. Ihr war bewusst, dass er das bestimmt nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte.  
  
Aber sie musste weg von hier. Yamcha war immer noch dabei, seine Aura wieder zu unterdrücken, da war Bulma schon aus der Tür des Restaurants gelaufen und irgendwo in einer Seitenstraße verschwunden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Bulma endlich aus dem Taxi stieg. Sie hatte niemand sonst, zu dem sie gehen könnte. Nur ihre Freunde Chichi und Goku. Sie war Yamcha nicht einmal wirklich böse, denn sie wusste, dass es nicht seine Absicht gewesen war. Aber sie brauchte Abstand von ihm, Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Ein oder zwei Nächte im Gästezimmer der Sons würden ihr helfen, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Zuerst war sie ziellos durch die Straßen von Satan City gelaufen, und der Regen hatte sie vollkommen durchnässt. Das Problem war nicht Yamcha, er war es nie gewesen. Ihr schwirrte immer nur der stolze Saiyajin mit den traurigen Augen im Kopf rum. Dafür, dass er nicht Vegeta war, konnte Yamcha ja wirklich nichts.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie sich dann entschlossen, zu Chichi zu fahren. Das Haus der Sons war ganz schön weit von Satan City weg. Aber sie war die Erbin der Capsule Corporation. Geld spielte die geringste Rolle.  
  
Sie tappte durch den kleinen Garten und jetzt wurden auch noch ihre Füße nass. In dem Moment ging dann die Tür auf und ausgerechnet Vegeta kam raus. Er sah sich noch mal um und sagte düster: „Ach was, Kakarott. Ich stehe so kurz davor, ein Super-Saiyajin zu sein. Und dann ramme ich dich ungespitzt in den Boden." Innen im Haus stand Goku und lachte nur darüber, obwohl er sicher auch wusste, dass die Worte nicht unbedingt nur als Scherz gemeint waren. Er sagte auf Wiedersehen und Vegeta nickte nur, dann schloss sich die Tür.  
  
Das war der Moment, an dem Vegeta die junge Frau im Garten entdeckte. „Bulma.", sagte er und klang überrascht. Von drinnen fiel Licht auf sie beide. Es war ein seltsamer Moment. Er war ihr so vertraut, und trotzdem erschien es ihr, als wären sie in dem Moment unerreichbar voneinander entfernt.  
  
Sie wollte sich gerade etwas überlegen, dass sie sagen konnte, da machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und umfasste vorsichtig ihr Kinn. Die Berührung machte sie fast wahnsinnig, denn zur Abwechslung trug er keine Handschuhe. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, seine Hände wären rau, aber sie fühlten sich weich und sanft an. Natürlich hatte er sie schon vorher ohne Handschuhe angefasst, aber das war ihr nie aufgefallen. Erst durch die einfache Berührung merkte sie, wie sehr sie sich noch nach ihm sehnte.  
  
Bevor sie sich fragen konnte, was er weiter vorhatte, drehte er ihren Kopf zur Seite und fragte: „Wie ist das passiert?"  
  
Bulma begriff gar nicht, wovon er sprach und fragte: „Was meinst du?" Er berührte ihre geschwollene Wange mit der anderen Hand und sie erinnerte sich wieder daran. Sie wusste sofort, dass er die Wahrheit nicht wissen durfte. Also log sie: „Ach das. Ich bin gestolpert und voll gegen die Tür geknallt."  
  
Er lachte dunkel und sagte: „Typisch meine tollpatschige Onna."  
  
Das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf und sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Kopf in tiefstem Rot leuchtete. Wie kam Vegeta dazu, plötzlich so mit ihr zu sprechen? Sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr nicht wirklich unangenehm war, aber das war doch nicht richtig. Oder? Auf jeden Fall war es eine Überraschung.  
  
Dann plötzlich ließ er sie los, machte einen Schritt weg von ihr und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Onna."  
  
Sie erwiderte kleinlaut wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen: „Gu.. gute Nacht, Vegeta."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Whoops! Vegeta erfährt, wo der blaue Fleck auf Bulma's Gesicht wirklich herrührt. Yamcha ist so gut wie tot. Oder? 


	12. Der Zorn des Prinzen

Letztes Kapitel: Yamcha verletzt Bulma aus Versehen. Noch weiß Vegeta nicht, dass der blaue Fleck in Bulma's Gesicht auf Yamcha's Konto geht.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stand am Morgen danach etwas verspätet auf. Als sie aus ihrem Zimmer kam, saßen Chichi und Gohan bereits am Tisch und frühstückten. Bulma entschuldigte sich und setzte sich dazu.  
  
„Wo ist denn Son Goku?" fragte sie beiläufig, während sie von Chichis gutem Essen probierte.  
  
„Er trainiert.", antwortete Gohan an ihrer Stelle und schob die Unterlippe vor. „Seit Vegeta nicht mehr bei dir wohnt, sind die beiden ständig nur am trainieren! Papa unternimmt fast nichts mehr mit mir!"  
  
Chichi goss Bulma Kaffee ein und sagte zu ihrem Sohn: „Und das ist auch ganz gut so! Jetzt hast du endlich wieder mehr Zeit zum lernen." Gohan wollte widersprechen, aber Chichi fuhr ihm über den Mund: „Nein, keine Widerrede! Ich werde dich sowieso nicht gegen die Cyborgs kämpfen lassen, das kannst du vergessen!"  
  
Gohan schmollte und verzog sich ziemlich schnell auf sein Zimmer. Als er weg war, sagte Chichi: „So betrachtet ist es ganz günstig, dass Vegeta noch da ist. Er lenkt meinen Mann ab und Gohan kann endlich wieder etwas lernen. Trotzdem wünschte ich, er wäre im All geblieben. Seine Anwesenheit belastet eure Beziehung."  
  
Bulma seufzte leise. Bei der Gelegenheit zeigte Chichi auf ihre jetzt blau- geschwollene Wange und fragte: „Geht es dir wieder besser? Wie ist das passiert?"  
  
„Das war ein Unfall.", antwortete Bulma. „Yamcha und ich haben uns gestritten, ich habe ein paar ziemlich hässliche Sachen gesagt. Er ist ziemlich sauer geworden und – ich kenne mich mit diesem Kung Fu Zeug ja nicht aus – hat wohl irgendwie die Kontrolle verloren. Ich weiß nur noch wie ich gegen die Wand knallte und er da stand mit einer Kampfaura wie ein Flammenkranz."  
  
„Er hat dich geschlagen??", fragte Chichi entsetzt.  
  
Bulma wollte gerade protestieren und alles erklären, da sah sie im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah direkt in Vegeta's dunkle Augen. Der Saiyajin stand zusammen mit Son Goku in der Tür und starrte sie aus großen Augen an. Er hatte alles gehört.  
  
„Vegeta..." murmelte sie entsetzt.  
  
Der Moment, in dem sie ihm die Wahrheit hätte erklären können, verstrich ungenutzt. Vegeta knurrte: „Das wird er büßen." Der Prinz fuhr ohne ein weiteres Wort herum und stürmte aus der Tür. Und Goku und die zwei Frauen hinterher.  
  
Bulma und Chichi kamen gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Goku hinter Vegeta her in den Himmel sauste und ihn am Arm packte. „Vejita, warte! Tu jetzt nichts unüberlegtes!"  
  
„Nein, Kakarott!" brüllte Vegeta und holte mit dem rechten Arm aus. „Du wirst dich hier nicht einmischen!" Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung stieß er seinen Ellbogen dem armen Son Goku ins Gesicht und schmetterte ihn damit mit voller Wucht in den Boden.  
  
Als Goku wieder hochkam, war Vegeta längst weg. „Oh Scheiße!" rief Bulma. „Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Yamcha ist so gut wie tot! Dabei hat Vegeta das missverstanden!"  
  
Goku wischte sich den Staub aus dem Gesicht und sagte: „Ich werde gehen und ihn aufhalten. Aber ich werde nicht für Yamcha Partei ergreifen. Sie sind beide Freunde von mir und ich werde mich nicht einmischen. Nur dafür sorgen, dass Vegeta Yamcha nicht umbringt."  
  
„Nimm mich mit!" bat Bulma. Goku überlegte kurz, dann nickte er. Er legte die Arme um sie und flog in Richtung Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wie ein Rachegott raste Vegeta über den Himmel. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er so sauer war. Er hatte auf einen Fehler von Yamcha gewartet, aber dafür war jetzt gar kein Platz in seinen Gedanken. Er wollte nur noch eins: den Kerl ungespitzt in den Boden rammen.  
  
„Dafür dass er es gewagt hat, Hand an meine Frau zu legen!" knurrte Vegeta und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, warum er so dachte. Sie war nicht seine Frau. Er wusste, dass seine Wut nicht wirklich gerechtfertigt war. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Yamcha würde sterben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Goku muss Vegeta aufhalten. Was sagt Bulma dazu? 


	13. Kamehameha vs Big Bang Attack!

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta stürmt los, um Yamcha zu töten. Bulma und Goku hinterher, um ihn zu stoppen. Und Yamcha ahnt von alldem nichts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Goku sich daran erinnerte, dass er ja die momentane Teleportation nutzen könnte, um zu Vegeta zu kommen. Als es ihm dann schließlich wieder einfiel, tauchten er und Bulma am Himmel auf, direkt in Vegeta's Weg.  
  
Der Prinz bremste und stierte Goku wütend an. „Was soll das, Kakarott? Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht einmischen."  
  
Bulma schrie: „Vegeta, du hast das alles missverstanden! Yamcha hat mich nicht geschlagen!"  
  
„Onna, da gab es nichts misszuverstehen.", sagte Vegeta zornig. „Er hat dich verletzt, und es ist mir Scheißegal, wie er das gemacht hat. Man greift seine Frau nicht an, das haben sogar wir Saiyajin gewusst."  
  
Bulma wollte widersprechen, aber Vegeta brüllte: „Und jetzt aus dem Weg, Kakarott!"  
  
Goku sagte leise zu Bulma: „Er wird nicht vernünftig. Auf so eine Gelegenheit hat er doch nur gewartet. Er hasst Yamcha, und wir wissen beide wieso. Ganz egal was du sagst, er wird die Gelegenheit nutzen, um Yamcha fertig zu machen. Ich setze dich schnell ab, dann kann ich ihn aufhalten."  
  
Ehe sie widersprechen kann raste er dem Boden entgegen und setzte sie sicher auf die Füße. Dann stieg er wieder hoch in den Himmel. Sie hatte noch etwas sagen wollen, aber dafür war einfach keine Zeit. Vegeta war auf 180 und in dem Zustand war er zu allem fähig. Son Goku musste ihn auf jeden Fall aufhalten.  
  
„Kakarott, das reicht!" rief Vegeta und sammelte seine Energien. „Wenn du dich unbedingt einmischen willst, dann bitte." Er hob die Arme und rief: „GALLIC GUN!"  
  
Goku wich dem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit aus, aber Vegeta nutzte den Moment, um neben ihn aufzutauchen und nach ihm zu schlagen. Es folgte ein kurzer Schlagabtausch, bei dem Vegeta seine ganze Kraft einsetze. Trotzdem war er unterlegen. Goku stieß ihn schließlich zurück und sie schwebten einander gegenüber im Himmel.  
  
„Wage es nicht, Yamcha anzugreifen, Vegeta!", warnte Goku.  
  
„Ich lasse mir von dir nicht drohen!" brüllte Vegeta und preschte wieder vorwärts. Goku wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er musste Vegeta für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen. Er wollte es nicht tun und einen Moment lang war er wütend auf Bulma, Vegeta und Yamcha, die ihn zu dieser Maßnahme zwangen. Es gab sonst keinen Weg.  
  
Goku nahm die Hände neben seinen Körper in der typischen Stellung und murmelte: „Kame..."  
  
Vegeta riss überrascht die Augen auf. Und irgendwo unter sich hörte er auch Bulma schreien: „Goku, nicht!"  
  
„..hame..."  
  
Der Prinz hob einen Arm und sagte leise: „Big Bang..."  
  
„HA!" „ATTACK!"  
  
Vegeta's Urknall Attacke hatte keine Chance gegen das Kamehameha. Sein Ki- Ball zerplatzte und dann wurde er vom Kamehameha erwischt. Er hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, sodass der Angriff seine Schulter und seinen linken Arm getroffen hatten. Der Krieger schrie auf und taumelte in der Luft, hielt sich aber oben. „Mistkerl!" keuchte er.  
  
Goku wollte nicht weiter kämpfen. Das ganze war so unfair. Durch den Kampf gegen Freezer und das Training auf Yadrat war er so viel besser geworden. Zur Zeit hatte Vegeta einfach keine Chance gegen ihn. Aber er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er Yamcha etwas tat. Das könnte auch Bulma ihm nicht verzeihen. „Bist du jetzt bereit, aufzugeben?" fragte er traurig.  
  
„NEIN!" schrie Vegeta. „Ich lasse mir von dir nichts vorschreiben!" Ohne weitere Vorwarnung flog er auf Goku zu und griff ihn erneut an. Goku seufzte bei sich. Er musste das durchziehen. Als Vegeta ein weiteres Mal ins Leere schlug, zog Goku den Fuß zurück und schmetterte ihn dann mit voller Kraft gegen den bereits blutigen Arm von Vegeta.  
  
Der Prinz brüllte vor Schmerz und Goku fühlte, wie die Knochen in dessen Arm brachen. Es war ein furchtbares Gefühl, aber Vegeta hatte ihm keine Wahl gelassen. Wie ein Stein fiel der Prinz vom Himmel und landete unweit von einer schon fast hysterischen Bulma im Staub.  
  
Er hielt sich stöhnend den mehrfach gebrochenen Arm, versuchte aber immer noch, sich aufzurichten um Goku Widerstand entgegenzubringen. „Du mieses Arschloch!" zischte er. „Wie konntest du mich angreifen, nur um diesen... diesen Frauenschläger zu beschützen?"  
  
Bulma kam bei ihm an und kniete neben ihm nieder. Goku schwebte langsam vom Himmel und fragte: „Hast du genug? Wirst du ihr jetzt zuhören?"  
  
Vegeta entblößte seine spitzen Eckzähne und knurrte: „Ich werde mich dir niemals unterwerfen."  
  
Son Goku verwandelte sich vor Vegeta's Augen in einen Super-Saiyajin. Die Augen des Prinzen wurden groß. Der Super-Saiyajin musste nichts mehr sagen. Sich zu verwandeln hatte völlig ausgereicht, Vegeta begriff den Ernst seiner Lage. Etwas in seinem Gesicht veränderte sich. Goku wusste, dass Vegeta ihm diese Demütigung niemals verzeihen würde. Der Prinz sagte leise: „Ich habe verstanden."  
  
Der junge Saiyajin nickte und widerstand der Versuchung nachzufragen, ob er den beiden helfen sollte. Ziemlich niedergeschlagen teleportierte er sich zurück nach Hause. Erst ein wenig später kam es ihm in den Sinn dass es vielleicht nicht so gut gewesen war, Bulma allein mit Vegeta zu lassen.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Vegeta... mein Gott, bist du okay? Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Bulma und machte ihn mit ihren nervösen Bewegungen wahrscheinlich halb wahnsinnig.  
  
„Natürlich bin ich okay, Onna.", erwiderte er mürrisch und stand wieder auf. Sein Arm sah echt furchtbar aus, blutig und seltsam verdreht. Vegeta tat ihr in dem Moment furchtbar leid. Vor allem, als er leise zugab: „Nur mein Stolz ist angeknackst."  
  
Sie legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter um ihn zu stützen und machte ihm damit wahrscheinlich mehr Umstände als sie ihm half. Trotzdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihm irgendwie zu zeigen, dass es ihr nicht egal war, was mit ihm geschah.  
  
Nachdem er seinen Arm begutachtet hatte, schubste er ihre Hand sanft beiseite. Bulma seufzte leise. Vegeta sah sich um, dann fragte er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen: „Warum bist du noch hier? Du hättest mit Kakarott gehen können, ich komme schon klar."  
  
„Es ist im Grunde doch meine Schuld, dass das passiert ist.", sagte Bulma. „Und außerdem mache ich mir Sorgen um dich."  
  
„Nicht nötig." Er sah sie endlich an und meinte: „Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich komme mit zu dir, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Zu Yamcha will ich noch nicht zurück. Und Goku will ich im Moment auch nicht sehen." Bulma wusste selbst, dass es ein Fehler war, mit Vegeta mitzugehen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Ihr Herz sehnte sich immer noch nach ihm. Und er war verletzt. Wegen ihr.  
  
„In Ordnung.", antwortete er und legte seinen gesunden Arm um ihre Taille. Trotz seiner Verletzung brachte er sie sicher zu der kleinen Hütte im Wald. Sie beide sahen der kommenden Nacht mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Ooh! Vegeta – und Bulma – allein! Drum herum eine einsame Hütte, ein schöner Sternenhimmel und nur ein warmes, weiches Bett.... 


	14. Endlich - naechtliche Versoehnung

Letztes Kapitel: Goku hindert Vegeta daran, Yamcha zu Brei zu schlagen, muss ihn aber dabei verletzen. Bulma beschließt, über Nacht bei Vegeta zu bleiben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stellte sich eher ungeschickt an, als sie versuchte, seine Verletzung zu verarzten. Sie war einfach nicht zur Versorgung von Verletzten geboren. Ihr lag es eher, technische Schwierigkeiten zu lösen.  
  
Aber als er dann schließlich versorgt war, und dabei hätten sie sich fast schon wieder gezankt, entkapselte Vegeta etwas von dem Essen, dass Goku ihm am Anfang vorbeigebracht hatte und sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen. Vegeta war in sich gekehrt wie immer, aber inzwischen wusste auch Bulma nicht mehr, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Es war zu viel zwischen ihnen passiert. Es war einfach alles schwierig.  
  
Schließlich, unerwartet, fragte Vegeta: „Hat er dich wirklich nicht geschlagen?"  
  
Das war eine gute Möglichkeit, endlich mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. „Nein, hat er nicht.", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Das war ein Unfall. Wir waren essen und ich habe ihn ziemlich gereizt. Er hat mich nicht angefasst. Das würde er nicht tun."  
  
„Hm.", machte Vegeta mürrisch. „Wie ich schon sagte, ein Kämpfer setzt seine Kräfte nie gegen seine Frau ein. Aber bei der Kontrolle, die er über sich hat, ist das kein Wunder."  
  
Diese wenigen Worte hatten geholfen, die Stimmung ein wenig zu erwärmen. Im Laufe des Abends siegte der Drang, ihm alles das zu erzählen, was er verpasst hatte. Da es ja keinen Fernseher gab und sie – wie sie sagte – nicht vorhatte, schon schlafen zu gehen, hatten sie vor den kleinen Kamin gesetzt und Bulma hatte es langsam geschafft, wieder zur alten Vertrautheit zu finden, die sie mit Vegeta gehabt hatte. Sie redete einfach drauf los und daran, dass er sie kein einziges Mal unterbrach, merkte sie, dass es ihn nicht störte.  
  
Irgendwann warf sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, wie klar der Himmel war. Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und bat Vegeta, sich mit ihr für eine Weile nach draußen zu setzen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Währenddessen im Haus des Sons: „WAS???" schrie Chichi so laut, dass oben ihr Sohn mit einem lauten Plumps aus dem Bett fiel. „Du hast sie mit ihm allein gelassen? Irgendwo mitten in der Wüste?? OH Gott! Du weißt doch, was zwischen ihnen abgeht! Wer weiß, was die grade treiben! BIST DU DENN VÖLLIG DURCHGEKNALLT??"  
  
„Aber Chichi!", sagte Goku und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich habe doch nicht darüber nachgedacht. Und außerdem ist das deren Sache, was sie machen!"  
  
„NEIN, ist es nicht!", blaffte Chichi. „Bulma ist verheiratet und sie sollte sich nicht wenige Wochen nach der Hochzeit mit anderen Männern rumtreiben! Und ausgerechnet Vegeta... wir wissen doch beide, dass sie nicht über ihn hinweg ist. Goku, verstehst du nicht, dass ich nur um Bulma besorgt bin!? Sie macht sich nur unglücklich. Vegeta ist nichts für sie, sie braucht jemanden wie Yamcha, jemanden..."  
  
„...den sie nicht liebt?", vervollständigte Son Goku den Satz und Chichi verstummte vor Überraschung. Ihr Mann sagte: „Wir sollten es den beiden überlassen, was weiter passiert, Chichi. Wir werden uns nicht einmischen. Wenn Bulma sich für Yamcha entscheidet, dann kannst du dich freuen, denn dann wird Vegeta von immer aus ihrem, aus unser aller Leben verschwinden. Aber wenn nicht, dann werden wir das akzeptieren. Vegeta hatte es auch schwer. Und ich denke, er verdient auch etwas Glück."  
  
Goku sprach selten so ernst und weise. Deswegen nickte Chichi und versprach: „In Ordnung. Ich werde mich auch nicht mehr einmischen. Bulma soll alleine entscheiden. Wenn es Yamcha wird, dann wirst du Vegeta nicht aufhalten, wenn er geht. Und wenn es Vegeta sein sollte, werde ich das akzeptieren. Deal?"  
  
„Deal."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gemeinsam saßen sie auf der Wiese vor der kleinen Hütte und schauten hoch zum Himmel. Vegeta begriff nicht, warum die Menschen so gern die Sterne anstarrten. Er selbst hatte sein halbes Leben im Space Pod verbracht mit Blick in die endlose Einöde des Alls. Das einzige, was dieser Ausblick bei ihm auslöste waren Erinnerungen an die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens unter Freezer's Kommando.  
  
Aber Bulma, die für seinen Geschmack viel zu dicht neben ihm saß, schien glücklich damit zu sein. Seit mindestens einer Viertelstunde starrte sie den Himmel an und seufzte gelegentlich tief.  
  
Dann, als er schon befürchtet hatte, er müsste die ganze Nacht so verbringen, senkte Bulma den Kopf und fragte: „Vermisst du manchmal, was wir hatten?"  
  
„Was soll die Frage?", brummte er.  
  
Sie rückte noch näher an ihn heran, so nah dass sie ihre Arme berührten. „Weißt du, ich vermisse es.", gestand sie. „Ganz egal was Chichi sagt, das mit uns war was besonderes. Ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Als Yamcha mich fragte, ob ich ihn heiraten will, da fing es an. Von da an wurde alles anders."  
  
„Warum hast du ihn geheiratet?"  
  
Bulma seufzte tief. „Ich war wütend. Auf dich, auf mich. Ich wollte dir eine Lektion erteilen und ich redete mir ein, ich sei noch in Yamcha verliebt." Sie rutschte unruhig hin und her, bis er schließlich seinen Arm um sie legte und sie eine gemütliche Position an seiner Brust fand. „Es war ein Fehler.", gestand sie. Und fragte dann: „Warum bist du nicht gekommen um mich aufzuhalten?"  
  
„Ich wäre gekommen.", antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber etwas kam dazwischen. Ich wurde auf dem Planeten auf dem ich trainierte angegriffen. Als ich mich in den Space Pod schleppen konnte, war es schon zu spät. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du ihn schon geheiratet hattest, wäre ich gar nicht zurückgekommen."  
  
„Hätte ich das nur gewusst...", gestand sie. „Ich hätte auf dich gewartet."  
  
„Nur weil du unbedingt trotzig sein musstest..."  
  
„Nur weil du so stur warst.", antwortete sie und klang müde. Vegeta merkte, wie ihr die Augen zufielen.  
  
Bulma hatte zugegeben, mit der Heirat einen Fehler begangen zu haben. War es nicht die Chance, auf die er gewartet hatte? Offensichtlich war sie nicht glücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung. Er schwieg einen Moment, dann überwand er sich und sagte ziemlich leise: „Wenn es ein Fehler war... warum korrigierst du ihn nicht?" Als sie nicht antwortete, ergänzte er: „Ich möchte dich für mich haben, Onna."  
  
Als sie immer noch nicht antwortete und er auf sie herunter sah, musste er feststellen, dass sie eingenickt war. Vermutlich hatte sie nicht gehört, was er grade gesagt hatte. Verdammt. Blöde, schwache Onna. Musste immer etwas tun, um den Augenblick zu ruinieren. ‚Warum gebe ich mich überhaupt noch mit dir ab?' fragte er sich.  
  
Er legte seine Arme um sie und hob sie vorsichtig hoch. Weil sie immer noch nicht wieder aufwachen wollte entschloss er sich, dass es das beste sei, sie nicht zu wecken, schon allein um ihrem endlosen Gerede zu entgehen. Sie hatte ihm an diesem Abend fast die Ohren abgequasselt.  
  
Vegeta brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer und erinnerte sich erst jetzt daran, dass es in dem Haus nur ein Bett gab. Noch dazu eins, das nicht sehr groß war. Was nun? Das Wort Gentleman war ihm gänzlich fremd, er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, wegen ihr am Boden zu schlafen. Andererseits, wenn er sie auf dem Boden schlafen ließe, würde sie ihm am nächsten Morgen dafür den Hals umdrehen. Oder ihm zumindest mit ihrem Geschimpfe auf die Nerven fallen.  
  
Also legte er sie auf das Bett, nah an die Wand, und zog sich bis auf die hautengen Shorts aus. Er machte das Licht aus und legte sich zu ihr. Im Zimmer wurde es nicht ganz dunkel, von draußen, vom Mond, fiel noch genug Licht hinein, um ihm das einschlafen unmöglich zu machen. Das Mondlicht fiel direkt auf ihr Gesicht.  
  
Er streichelte vorsichtig ihr Haar und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wie es früher gewesen war. Bevor Yamcha alles kaputtgemacht hatte. Vegeta hatte nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst, was er an ihr hatte. Er hatte seinen Spaß mit ihr gehabt und sich keine Gedanken über das Morgen gemacht. Hätte er ihr nur ein einziges Mal gesagt, dass sie mehr für ihn gewesen war, dann wäre jetzt alles anders. Dann lägen sie beide jetzt im Schlafzimmer in der Capsule Corporation, und sie würde nicht einen Gedanken an Yamcha verschwenden.  
  
Andererseits wüsste er dann gar nicht, wie wichtig sie ihm überhaupt war. Ohne Yamcha hätte er auch nicht gemerkt, wie glücklich er eigentlich mit ihr gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte diese Sache trotz allem doch etwas Gutes. Denn er würde nicht aufgeben. Bulma gehörte ihm, und nur ihm. Seine Chance würde schon noch kommen.  
  
In dem Augenblick stockte ihr gleichmäßiger Atem und sie öffnete langsam die Augen. Verschlafen murmelte sie: „Vegeta?" Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Und er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, obwohl sie nicht einmal richtig wach war. Sie machte auch keine Anstalten, ihn aus dem Bett zu scheuchen. Statt dessen lächelte sie müde und flüsterte: „Das ist so schön, mit dir hier zu sein."  
  
„Bulma.." Vegeta konnte einfach nicht anders. Es hatte ihn so viele Wochen gequält, und jetzt war der perfekte Moment. Sie war viel zu müde, zu benebelt, um ihn auszulachen oder zurückzuweisen. Er sagte ganz, ganz leise: „Ich liebe dich, Onna."  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte fast schon verklärt. Vermutlich hielt sie das alles für einen Traum. Trotzdem war er überrascht, als sie antwortete: „Ich liebe dich auch. Vejita." Sie hob den Kopf und das war alles, was er an Ermutigung brauchte. Er küsste sie, und diesmal fühlte es sich ganz anders an als früher. Besser.  
  
Und sie war hin und weg. Er sah ihren verliebten Blick. Sie war Wachs in seinen Händen, auch wenn es nur jetzt war, im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Das war der Augenblick, auf den er gewartet hatte. Ein Moment der Schwäche. Sie würde in dem Zustand alles für ihn tun. Selbst Yamcha würde ihr nicht verzeihen, dass sie mit dem Prinz der Saiyajin geschlafen hätte. Und sie würde ein für allemal erkennen, wen sie liebte. Es war so einfach.  
  
Aber Vegeta zögerte. Bulma wurde ungeduldig und schob sich näher an ihn heran, küsste ihn noch mal. Ohne Zweifel war sie jetzt vollständig wach, auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt klar denken konnte. Sie hielt das für einen Traum. So einfach...  
  
Aber es war nicht das, was er wollte. Wenn, dann sollte sie sich bei klarem Verstand für ihn entscheiden und nicht nur, weil sie eine Nacht lang nicht nachgedacht hätte. Wenn sie morgen auch noch so dachte, dann hatte er gewonnen. Vegeta war jedenfalls zu stolz, um sich ihre Liebe zu erschleichen. Das hatte er nicht nötig.  
  
Er legte seine Arme um sie und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Lass uns schlafen, Onna." Sie war sichtlich verwirrt über seinen Stimmungsumschwung, machte aber keine Anstalten, zu protestieren. Sie kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn, gähnte und schlief schon wieder ein.  
  
Der Prinz seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, was die Zukunft ihm bringen würde. Von jetzt an gab es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder das Glück, Bulma zurückzugewinnen, oder gegen Yamcha zu verlieren. In dem Fall würde auch den Planeten verlassen müssen. Und damit ALLES verlieren. War Bulma das wirklich wert? Er grinste, ehe er einschlief. Ja, das war sie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Der Morgen danach. Bulma wacht in Vegeta's Armen auf – kann sie sich da noch beherrschen? Gleichzeitig ist Yamcha auf dem Weg zu der kleinen Hütte, um seine Frau zu suchen... 


	15. Die Konfrontation - Vegeta vs Yamcha!

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma übernachtet bei Vegeta. Es kommt endlich zu einer Aussprache. Aber mehr nicht! Kein Sex! Ehrlich!  
  
  
  
  
  
Obwohl sich der arme Son Goku geschworen hatte, sich nicht länger in die Angelegenheiten von Bulma einzumischen, hatte er nicht wirklich Glück damit gehabt. Schon am frühen Morgen war Yamcha vor der Tür gestanden (und Goku hatte seine liebe Not gehabt, Chichi davon abzuhalten, dem frühen Störenfried den Hals umzudrehen) und hatte verlangt, mit Bulma zu sprechen.  
  
Goku hatte sofort ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt. Wenn Bulma nicht bei ihnen war, und auch nicht nach Hause gekommen war, dann gab es nur einen bei dem sie sein konnte... Vegeta! Das war ungut. Sehr sogar. Leider war dem Saiyajin so schnell keine Ausrede eingefallen – Lügen war nie seine Stärke gewesen – und Yamcha hatte seine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Er hatte sofort von Goku verlangt, ihn zu Vegeta zu bringen. Goku hatte sich geweigert, aber ein verschlafener Son Gohan war in dem Moment aus seinem Zimmer gekommen und hatte sich verplappert.  
  
Jetzt waren Goku und Yamcha auf dem Anflug zu der kleinen Hütte im Wald und Goku redete wie wild auf Yamcha ein. Aber selbst die Aussicht, einen wütenden Saiyajin aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, konnte Yamcha diesmal nicht abschrecken. Er vermutete, dass Bulma bei Vegeta war, und das Schlimme war, fand Goku, dass er damit wahrscheinlich recht hatte. Die zwei würden sich die Köpfe einschlagen.  
  
Sie erreichten das kleine Haus und die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Yamcha betrat das Haus, ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen. Goku sah die Katastrophe kommen, als Yamcha zum Schlafzimmer rannte. Bulmas Mann riss die Tür auf und stürmte ins Zimmer; Goku schrie noch: „YAMCHA, warte! Das wird..." Dann war auch er im Zimmer. Und konnte nur noch kleinlaut sagen: „Ooh.. je..."  
  
Im Bett, in dem er einst mit seinem Großvater geschlafen hatte, lagen Vegeta und Bulma, engumschlungen, schlafend. Der Prinz hielt sie fest und Bulma hatte sich eng an ihn gekuschelt. Die zwei sahen jedenfalls nicht aus wie ‚nur Freunde'. Goku sah vorsichtig zu Yamcha rüber. Vegeta wachte jetzt durch die Anwesenheit fremder Auren auf. Yamcha's Kopf färbte sich langsam rot.  
  
Der Prinz richtete sich ruckartig auf, als er merkte, dass noch jemand im Raum war. „Was... Was soll das?", grollte er und weckte damit Bulma. „Was wollt ihr hier??"  
  
Bulma setzte sich ebenfalls auf und starrte Yamcha entgeistert an. Die Bettdecke vor die Brust gepresst angelte sie nach ihren Sachen. Vegeta hatte auch nur seine Shorts an. „Was willst du hier?" keifte sie.  
  
Aber Yamcha ignorierte sie. Sein Kopf war inzwischen knallrot. Er war garantiert kurz vor dem Explodieren. Bulma legte die Hand auf Vegeta's Arm und sagte nur: „Bitte. Keinen Ärger."  
  
Er nickte kurz und stand dann auf. „Ich zieh mich an. Yamcha, wenn ich zurückkomme, will ich dich nicht mehr in meinem Schlafzimmer sehen."  
  
In dem Moment brüllte Yamcha: „IHR SPINNT WOHL!!" Bulma zuckte zusammen, Vegeta ließ sich nichts anmerken. Yamcha schrie: „Das reicht! Los, Vegeta, komm mit vor die Tür! Wir werden das jetzt ein für alle mal regeln!"  
  
„Fein.", sagte Vegeta und zuckte die Schultern. Er ging zum Schrank und zog eine schwarze Hose und ein Hemd raus, die Goku ihm gegeben hatten. „Ich bin gleich für dich da.", sagte er cool und ging nach nebenan.  
  
Bulma sprang aus dem Bett und versuchte, Yamcha alles zu erklären: „Yamcha, es ist nicht wie du denkst."  
  
„Wer's glaubt! Nur weil wir uns streiten, läufst du gleich zu ihm, du kleines..."  
  
In dem Moment kam Vegeta zurück, mit einem weißen Hemd und der schwarzen Hose an, beide aus Goku's Kleiderschrank. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er an Yamcha vorbei nach draußen und der andere folgte ihm.  
  
Bulma keuchte: „Goku, du musst was tun!" Goku hatte sich gerade erst von dem Schock seine Freunde halbnackt im Bett liegen zu sehen erholt und antwortete: „Ich werde mich nicht mehr einmischen! Yamcha wollte es so."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Yamcha schwebten etwa 20 Meter über dem Boden, einander gegenüber. Sie beide wollten nicht, dass Bulma ihr Gespräch mitanhörte und sie unterbrach. Yamcha knurrte: „Du denkst, nur weil du der Prinz der Saiyajin bist, kannst du dir alles erlauben? Sie ist meine Frau und du nimmst gefälligst deine Finger von ihr."  
  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen.", erwiderte Vegeta ruhig. „Sie entscheidet. Sie ist deine Frau, aber nicht dein Eigentum." Er verzog das Gesicht zu fast so etwas wie einem selbstbewussten Lächeln. „Du bist wütend, weil du eingesehen hast, dass sie sich für mich entscheiden wird."  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gern! Sie hat sich schon entschieden, und zwar für mich!!" trumpfte Yamcha auf. Er hob die Hand und zeigte Vegeta den Ring. „Sie ist meine Frau. Daran kannst du nichts mehr ändern. Bulma ist keine Ehebrecherin. Sie denkt nicht an Scheidung, nur wegen dir!"  
  
„Scheidung?", wiederholte Vegeta bei sich. So etwas war möglich? Er drehte den Kopf und schaute zu ihr runter. Das waren gute Nachrichten.  
  
Yamcha rief: „Wenn es sein muss, kämpfe ich gegen dich. Ich weiß genau, dass ich keine Chance habe. Aber dann wird sie einsehen, dass du nicht mehr als ein blutrünstiger Killer bist. Hahaha!"  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dumm genug bin, darauf einzugehen?" fragte Vegeta. „Du solltest nicht von dir auf andere schließen."  
  
Yamcha lachte betont überheblich. Leider war er ein schlechter Schauspieler. „Eines solltest du nie vergessen, Vegeta.", sagte er von oben herab. „Egal was du tust; ich werde immer ihr Erster sein."  
  
Vegeta grinste. „Aber ich bin der, den sie wirklich liebt. Du hast ihre Vergangenheit, aber mir gehört ihre Zukunft."  
  
Yamcha fletschte die Zähne. „Du mieser Scheißkerl!!! Sie ist meine Frau! Du hast gar nichts mit ihr zu schaffen!"  
  
Mit gleichgültigem Gesicht erwiderte Vegeta: „Das werden wir ja sehen." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte: „Gibt es sonst noch was? Weißt du, ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen."  
  
Aber so schnell gab Yamcha nicht auf. Er wollte einen Kampf und er kannte die Saiyajin-Psyche. Egal wie sehr Vegeta sich sträuben mochte, seine Instinkte wollten nur eins: kämpfen! Und das wollte Yamcha sich zunutze machen. „Ach ja? Was denn? Versuchen, ein Super-Saiyajin zu werden? Zu schade, dass du sogar dazu zu blöd bist. Kannst nichts anderes, als dich zu schlagen und anderen die Frauen wegnehmen. Kein Wunder, dass Son Goku dich immer übertrumpft hat."  
  
Die Augen des Prinzen sprühten Feuer, als er düster und mit viel Selbstbeherrschung fragte: „Hast du vielleicht Todessehnsucht?!"  
  
Der ehemalige Dieb grinste breit. Vegeta tappte in seine Falle. „Das hörst du wohl nicht gern, was? Tja, wenn ich so oft versagt hätte, wie du, dann würde ich das wohl auch nicht gerne hören. Hahaha. Wenn man sich überlegt, dass du uns alle immer wieder damit genervt hast, dass du der tolle Prinz der Saiyajin bist, waren deine Leistungen bisher ziemlich erbärmlich. Goku hat dir den Arsch versohlt, als du mit Nappa auf die Erde kamst. Zarbon und die Ginyu Force haben dich fertig gemacht. Und Freezer..."  
  
„HALT'S MAUL!!!" Plötzlich fand sich Yamcha auf dem Boden wieder, mit der Hand des Saiyajin-Prinzen um seinen Hals. Vegeta saß auf ihm und nahm ihm damit jede Chance, sich zu wehren. Das war großartig. Natürlich machte Yamcha sich vor Angst vor der unvermeidlichen Prügelei fast in die Hose, aber ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben war er mutig genug, das in Kauf zu nehmen. Er wollte Bulma unbedingt für sich haben, und dabei ging es gar nicht mehr so sehr um sie. Sondern um den Sieg über Vegeta.  
  
Er grinste den wutschnaubenden Prinzen an. „Freezer... den Namen hörst du wohl nicht so gerne! Wieso wohl?" Die Hand des Saiyajin schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Hals und Yamcha keuchte.  
  
Bulma kam angerannt, aber bevor sie eingreifen konnte, packte Goku sie am Arm und hielt sie zurück. Das war gut, er würde sich also nicht einmischen. Das kam Yamcha gerade recht. Als Vegeta immer noch keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu verprügeln, machte er weiter: „Ach ja! Weil du nie eine Chance gegen ihn hattest! Er hat dich herumkommandiert, als wärst du sein Schoßhündchen! Erst Son Goku hatte die Courage, sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen! Etwas, was du nicht hattest!"  
  
„Du wagst es...!!" knurrte Vegeta und hob den rechten Arm, die Hand zur Faust geballt. Yamcha kniff die Augen zusammen in Erwartung des Schlags, aber der Prinz zögerte noch. Bulma stand direkt daneben und beobachtete das ganze. Leise genug, damit sie es nicht hören konnte, fügte Yamcha hinzu: „Du hast vor Angst geheult, wie ein erbärmlicher Feigling, als er dich auf Namek angegriffen hat. Du konntest nie mit dem Mut von Son Goku mithalten. Hahaha!"  
  
„DAS REICHT! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe! Wie kannst du es wagen, über mich zu urteilen??" Vegeta war jetzt genau da, wo Yamcha ihn haben wollte. Er riss die Faust hoch und schrie wie ein Irrer. Yamcha sah die Faust auf sein Gesicht zu rasen.  
  
In dem Moment kreischte Bulma: „Vegetaaaa!!"  
  
Nicht einmal zwei Zentimeter von Yamcha's Nase weg hielt Vegeta seine Faust an. Er warf dem Dieb einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ließ ihn los. „Du bist es echt nicht wert.", knurrte er und stand auf.  
  
Das war nicht Teil seines Plans gewesen. Vegeta war ihm nicht in die Falle gegangen, er hatte seine saiyanischen Instinkte besiegt. Yamcha musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn so hatte Vegeta gewonnen. Er richtete sich auf und fasste sich an den Hals. Vegeta stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Laut genug, dass es alle hören konnten, rief er: „Freezer hat alle Saiyajin getötet, und wenn alle so waren wie du, dann war es garantiert auch nicht schade um sie."  
  
Vegeta's Körper gefror schier zu Eis. Er stand einen Moment lang stocksteif da, dann hörte Yamcha ihn leise sagen: „Du bist tot." Dann, schneller als er es begreifen konnte, fuhr Vegeta herum, sprang auf ihn zu und rammte ihm mit aller Kraft die Faust ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper und Yamcha verlor schon nach dem ersten Schlag das Bewusstsein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta ist in Yamcha's Falle getappt. Ist Bulma dumm genug, um darauf hereinzufallen? Wird sie sich jetzt endgültig Yamcha zuwenden oder endlich einsehen, wer wirklich gut für sie ist? 


	16. Erinnerungen und Konsequenzen

Letztes Kapitel: Es kommt zur Konfrontation zwischen Vegeta und Yamcha. Vegeta lässt sich dazu hinreißen, Yamcha zu verprügeln.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta schlug noch mal auf den leblosen, jungen Mann ein, dann ließ er den Arm, mit dem er seinen Rivalen am Kragen gepackt hatte, sinken. „Tst. Nicht mal für einen guten Kampf bist du gut.", schnaubte er verächtlich und ließ den bewusstlosen Mann achtlos fallen.  
  
„Vegeta, spinnst du?" keifte Bulma, lief an ihm vorbei und fiel bei Yamcha auf die Knie. Vegeta konnte es kaum glauben, aber der dämliche Plan dieses Idioten war tatsächlich aufgegangen. Sie fiel voll drauf rein.  
  
Son Goku sah ihn mitleidig an und Vegeta konnte diesen Blick fast nicht ertragen. Sein Erzfeind fragte: „Bist du okay?"  
  
Was für eine Frage. Vegeta spuckte auf den Boden und sagte dann arrogant: „Natürlich. Der Typ hat doch schlapp gemacht, bevor ich überhaupt angefangen habe."  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht.", antwortete Goku. „Dein Arm..."  
  
Während er Yamcha zusammengeschlagen hatte, hatte Vegeta gar nicht mehr auf seinen Arm geachtet. Klar, er schmerzte, aber er war schon wieder relativ gut verheilt – dank seiner Saiyajin Physiologie - und der Schmerz war wirklich nicht der Rede wert. Der Prinz der Saiyajin war schlimmeres gewohnt. „Geht dich nichts an.", blaffte er.  
  
„Hör zu, Vejita.", sagte Goku fast kleinlaut. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das getan habe. Du hättest Yamcha sonst umgebracht und das hätte Bulma dir nie verziehen." Der Prinz schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf dem einzigen anderen vollblütigen Saiyajin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, der dem armen Goku fast das Herz zerriss. „Oh, Vejita. Gomen nasai. Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst… Freund."  
  
Vegeta seufzte bei sich. „Warum muss alles immer so kompliziert sein? Du hättest mich töten sollen, als ich das erste mal auf der Erde auftauchte, Kakarott." Ehe Goku antworten konnte, hob Vegeta vom Boden ab und flog weg, ohne zu wissen, wohin er noch fliegen sollte. Es war einfach alles Scheiße.  
  
Die Sprüche von Yamcha hatten Erinnerungen hervorgeholt, die Vegeta am liebsten vergessen hätte. Wie hatte diese kleine Kröte es wagen können? Jeder andere wäre unter Freezer's Herrschaft zerbrochen. Dass er noch bei klarem Verstand war, grenzte an ein Wunder, nach all dem, was er erlebt hatte.  
  
„iDu gehörst nur mir, kleiner Prinz. Du wirst so lange leiden, bist du vergessen hast, dass du je ein Saiyajin warst. Vielleicht wirst du versuchen, vor mir zu fliehen. Aber wohin willst du gehen? Dein Heimatplanet wurde vernichtet, du wirst nie wieder ein zu Hause finden. Und sobald du das erkannt hast, wirst du endgültig mir gehören./i"  
  
Als in Vegeta diese einstigen Worte des Tyrannen Freezer wieder hochkamen, strauchelte er und wäre fast vom Himmel gefallen. „Mein Gott.", flüsterte er entsetzt. Freezer hatte Recht gehabt. Er konnte gar nicht gegen Yamcha gewinnen. Denn der war ein Mensch, und er selbst war nur ein Fremder. Man hatte ihn eine Weile lang in der Capsule Corporation geduldet, aber ihn nie akzeptiert.  
  
Vegeta landete irgendwo auf einem großen Feld unweit einer kleinen Stadt, wo weit und breit niemand zu sein schien. Er ließ sich unter einem großen Baum ins schattige Gras fallen und versuchte, nachzudenken.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vor der kleinen Hütte die einst Goku gehört hatte, spielte sich genau das ab, was Vegeta befürchtet und Yamcha gehofft hatte. Bulma beugte sich über den blutenden Yamcha, der gerade erst wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. „Oh, Yamcha! Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du okay?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
Eigentlich fühlte sich Yamcha nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie er es erwartet hatte. Vegeta hatte kräftig zugelangt, aber offensichtlich zu früh aufgehört. Es war nichts gebrochen – außer seiner Nase, wie es aussah. Aber Yamcha war gerissen genug, ihr das nicht zu sagen. „Ooooh!" stöhnte er theatralisch. „Mir tut alles weh! Ich kann kaum atmen. Ich glaube, er hat mir ein paar Rippen gebrochen!!"  
  
„Goku!" rief Bulma und sprang auf. „Er ist schwer verletzt! Du musst ihm eine magische Bohne geben.  
  
Aber Son Goku runzelte die Stirn und sagte missbilligend: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Vegeta hat ihm nur in den Magen und ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wie soll er sich da die Rippen gebrochen haben?"  
  
„Was..?" fragte Bulma überrascht. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, stimmte es sogar.  
  
„Meine Güte!", sagte Goku genervt. „Ich dachte, du hättest einen überdurchschnittlichen IQ! Sieht aber nicht danach aus! Yamcha hat Vegeta provoziert, er wollte dass das passiert!" Bulma machte den Mund auf, um zu antworten, aber Goku hob die Hand und brachte sie zum schweigen.  
  
„Soll ich dir was sagen? Euer ewiges hin und her steht mir bis hier!" Er machte die zu dem Spruch passende Geste und fuhr fort: „Vegeta und Yamcha schlagen sich noch mal die Köpfe ein. Wenn ich helfe, dann bin ich auf Yamcha's Seite, wenn ich nicht helfe, dann auf Vegeta's Seite. Und du machst die ganze Sache mit deinem Verhalten nicht leichter, für keinen! Erst Yamcha, dann Vegeta, dann heiratest du Yamcha, dann schläfst du mit Vegeta, dann wieder Yamcha... Was soll denn das?? Du musst endlich eine Entscheidung treffen, und zwar eine endgültige!"  
  
Das saß. Bulma war erst mal sprachlos, während Yamcha im Hintergrund nachdem es still geworden war, wieder angefangen hatte, bühnenreif zu stöhnen. Goku bereute es bereits, das zu ihr gesagt zu haben. Es stimmte, aber er hatte ja bei der Hochzeit gesehen, wie Bulma unter Druck reagierte.  
  
Bulma stand da wie eine Salzsäure. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Auch Yamcha verstummte und wartete gespannt auf ihre Entscheidung.  
  
Dann plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Goku entschlossen an. Auf ihren Lippen formte sich ein Lächeln und sie sagte: „Du hast recht, Son-kun. Ich habe mich entschieden..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Waaaah! Endlich, das wurde auch Zeit! Bulma hat sich für Yamcha entschieden und Vegeta verzieht sich endgültig von der Erde – ah, war nur ein Scherz, natürlich. Oder? Wer gewinnt den Hauptpreis (aka Bulma)? Yamcha? Vegeta? Niemand? 


	17. Eine wichtige Entscheidung

Letztes Kapitel: Goku verlangt von Bulma eine endgültige Entscheidung...  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma hob den Kopf und sah Goku entschlossen an. Er hatte Recht, langsam aber sicher musste sich eine Entscheidung treffen. Und im Grunde fiel es ihr ja auch ganz leicht. Dass es nur Vegeta war, den sie wirklich liebte, war sogar ihr inzwischen klar. Was störte, war nur, dass sie eigentlich ja verheiratet war. Yamcha war ihr Mann, und trotz allem glaubte sie an die Ehe. Außerdem hatte sie mit Yamcha schon so viel erlebt.  
  
Andererseits auch mit Vegeta.  
  
Damals, als er und die Namekianer zusammen mit Bulma und ihren Freunden auf die Erde gebracht worden waren, hatte sie ja nicht ahnen können, was mal daraus werden würde, als sie ihn zu sich eingeladen hatte.  
  
Nachdem sie den Namekianern ein Heim angeboten hatte, hatte Vegeta ihr, wie er so einsam dagestanden war, irgendwie leid getan. Er hatte ja auch kein zu Hause mehr gehabt und immerhin hatte er mit den anderen gegen Freezer gekämpft. „Hey, Vegeta-kun!", hatte sie zu ihm rüber gerufen. „Wenn du willst, kannst du auch bei mir wohnen!"  
  
„Vegeta-kun??" hatte er ganz entgeistert wiederholt. Wahrscheinlich hatte bis dahin nie jemand so mit dem Prinz der Saiyajin so geredet. Sie hatte ihn damals schon süß gefunden.  
  
Also hatte sie ihm zugerufen: „Du benimmst dich anständig und dafür darfst du dir auch den Bauch voll schlagen, wie Son Goku. Deal?" Und murrend hatte Vegeta den Deal akzeptiert und war bei ihr eingezogen. Sie war froh, dass er geblieben war. Sonst wäre sie oft ziemlich allein gewesen.  
  
Ganz egal, was mit Yamcha gewesen war – es war Vergangenheit. Vegeta war die Zukunft. Sie lächelte Son Goku an und sagte: „Du hast recht, Son-kun. Ich habe mich entschieden. Bitte, bring mich zu Vegeta."  
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwo, unter einem einsamen Baum im Niemandsland, nieste Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Son Goku atmete erleichtert auf. Mann, das war wirklich knapp gewesen. Er hatte es bis zum letzten Moment nicht geglaubt. So ein Glück, dass Bulma endlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
  
Yamcha, der das gehört hatte, war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so verletzt. Er rappelte sich auf und fragte: „Was?? Bulma, was soll das heißen? Das kannst du doch nicht bringen! Immerhin hast du mich geheiratet!"  
  
Bulma wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, da stutzte sie. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und fragte mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen: „Ich dachte, sämtliche Knochen in deinem Körper seien gebrochen! Dafür hältst du dich aber recht gut auf den Beinen!"  
  
„Ohh.." Yamcha's Wangen färbten sich rot. „Mist..." Trotzdem beschwerte er sich: „Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht! Habe ich mich verhört oder hast du dich gerade für Vegeta und gegen mich, deinen Ehemann, entschieden??"  
  
Bulma nickte und sagte entschuldigend: „Es tut mir auch leid, aber wir waren nie füreinander bestimmt. Es war ein Fehler, dich zu heiraten; verzeih mir. Lass uns wieder Freunde sein. Ich liebe nun mal Vegeta."  
  
Das gefiel Yamcha sichtlich gar nicht. Er hob das Kinn an und antwortete beleidigt: „Du spinnst doch wohl! Du hast heute Nacht mit ihm geschlafen, richtig? Sowas hätte ich dir nie zugetraut! Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich dich nicht hätte heiraten sollen!"  
  
„Dafür hast du mich aber sehr gedrängt!", gab sie zurück. „Du warst es doch, dem es gar nicht schnell genug gehen konnte. Wenn du nicht so gedrängt hättest, wäre Vegeta früh genug gekommen und das alles wäre gar nicht passiert. Trotzdem... tut es mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."  
  
„Ach was.", brummte Yamcha und verletzter Stolz sprach aus seiner Stimme. „Als ob mir das was ausmachen würde. Geh ruhig zu ihm, das ist mir scheißegal. Du hattest immer schon einen miesen Geschmack. Werde doch glücklich mit diesem Affen!"  
  
Bulma seufzte. Sie konnte ja verstehen, dass er verletzt war. Sie hatte ihm übel mitgespielt und ihn im Grunde immer irgendwie benutzt, um Vegeta eifersüchtig zu machen. Er hatte das Recht, wütend zu sein.  
  
Sie wollte Goku bitten, sie zu Vegeta zu bringen, da schimpfte Yamcha: „Ich wünschte, wir hätten Vegeta nie wiederbelebt! Ich wünschte, dieser Massenmörder wäre noch tot! Dann hättest du dich jetzt nicht dafür entschieden, für ihn die Schlampe zu spielen!! Aber weißt du was? Nicht nur du hast mich betrogen! Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen mit einer Bekannten geschlafen! Haha!"  
  
Das war zu viel. „Yamcha?" sagte sie zuckersüß und kam zurück zu ihm. Er war viel zu erstaunt, um ihre geballte Faust zu bemerken. Bulma schrie: „Wir sind FERTIG miteinander!!" Und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft die Faust ins Gesicht.  
  
Yamcha kippte um wie ein Stein und blieb reglos liegen. Bulma sprang zurück, hielt sich die rechte Hand fest und schrie: „Au! Au! Au!! Scheiße tut das weeeh!!"  
  
Goku schaute auf den bewusstlosen Yamcha herab und sagte mitgenommen: „Uuhh.. das hatte er verdient."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Die Versöhnung. Und – eine Überraschung. 


	18. Das Ende der Irrwege - und eine Ueberras...

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma entscheidet sich endlich – für Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade hinter den Bergen unter, und Vegeta lag noch immer gegen den Baum gelehnt, als Bulma mit Goku zusammen dort auftauchte. Der Prinz seufzte und öffnete die Augen. Er hatte das ewige hin und her auch satt. Bulma musste sich endlich entscheiden. Er würde jetzt sofort eine Entscheidung von ihr verlangen.  
  
Die zwei kamen näher und etwas machte den Prinzen stutzig. Er sah am Blick seines Erzrivalen, dass etwas anders war. Die Augen von Kakarott leuchteten, er sah erleichtert aus.  
  
Vegeta stand auf und wartete, bis die zwei bei ihm waren. Es war überflüssig zu fragen, was sie wollten. Kakarott sagte gleich: „Du solltest sie anhören. Ein letztes Mal. Sie hat dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen."  
  
„Hm.", Vegeta steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht länger von ihr manipulieren zu lassen. Sollte sie sagen, was sie zu sagen hatte. Dann würde er sie zwingen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.  
  
Kakarott war damit offenbar zufrieden. Er legte kurz die Hand auf die Schulter seines früheren Erzfeindes und sagte: „Ich lass euch dann mal allein. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut."  
  
Der Prinz hatte keine Nerven, über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nachzudenken. Er machte eine jetzt-verschwinde-endlich-Geste und Kakarott teleportierte sich weg.  
  
Bulma stellte sich vor ihn und gestand: „Ich war echt bescheuert. Bin schon wieder fast auf Yamcha reingefallen. Er hatte es echt verdient."  
  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grollte: „Hm. Na und?"  
  
Sie sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus. „Hör zu, das alles war ein Fehler. Die Hochzeit, unsere Streitereien, einfach alles. Ich habe..."  
  
„Onna.", unterbrach er sie ungeduldig. „Auf eine weitere Ansprache kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Ich denke du hast deinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Und jetzt mache ich meinen klar. Du wirst dich hier und jetzt für einen von uns beiden entscheiden. Ich habe genug, ich werde mich nicht weiter für dich zum Narren machen. Wenn du jetzt keine Entscheidung triffst, dann verschwinde ich ein für alle Mal. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?"  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht und er wusste ganz genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Aber diesmal reagierte sie nicht stur. Sondern plötzlich lächelte sie und antwortete: „Ich habe mich schon entschieden."  
  
Vegeta blinzelte. Was? Hatte er sich das grade eingebildet? Sie hatte zum ersten Mal seinem Befehl Folge geleistet, das war erstaunlich genug. Sie sah ihn aus strahlenden Augen an und er fragte zögerlich: „Und... für wen hast du...?"  
  
Sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und umarmte ihn fest. „Was denkst du denn?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Der Saiyajin war sprachlos. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Dass sich so plötzlich alles zum Guten wandte... konnte das wahr sein? Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, fühlte, ob sie auch wirklich da war. „Bu.. Bulma..." Vor lauter Überraschung vergaß er sogar, sie ‚Onna' zu nennen.  
  
„Natürlich nur, wenn du mich noch willst.", fügte sie hinzu und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
  
Langsam fand er zurück zu seiner üblichen Art und er grinste. „Was denkst du denn, Onna?", fragte er und sie lachte.  
  
Erst langsam begriff er wirklich, was passiert war. Dass das ganze Theater endlich vorbei war. Dass er die Erde nicht verlassen musste. Er sah auf sie runter, wie sie sich an ihn drückte. Dass Bulma ihn nicht mehr verlassen würde.  
  
Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und über ihren Köpfen leuchteten die Sterne. In der Stadt war wohl gerade ein Fest, die Musik spielte laut genug, dass sie bis zu dem einsamen Baum vordrang. (Kennt jemand das Lied „through her eyes" von Dream Theater?)  
  
Die zwei fingen an, im Takt der Musik hin- und herzuwiegen. Bulma hatte erst ihre Hand auf seine Brust gelegt, dann nahm er sie in seine. Sie war geschwollen. „Was ist mit deiner Hand?" fragte er.  
  
Bulma wurde rot und sagte: „Naja... Yamcha war ein bisschen zickig als ich mich für dich entschieden habe. Er hat ziemlich gemeine Sachen gesagt und ich... na ja... hab ihn K.O. geschlagen. Ehehe."  
  
Vegeta konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er küsste ihre Hand und sagte: „Was denn, das hast du getan?" Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Wie sexy."  
  
Es war ein warmer Sommerabend und die beiden verbrachten die Nacht unbeobachtet auf der Wiese. Es war die schönste Versöhnung, die Bulma je erlebt hatte. (Ich hätt ja gern ein lemon-Kapitel geschrieben, aber darin bin ich ECHT mies, vor allem auf deutsch. Also müsst (dürft) ihr darauf verzichten.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Son Goku am nächsten Tag für sein morgendliches Training das Haus verließ, standen da in ungewohnter Einigkeit Bulma und Vegeta. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und Goku konnte gar nicht fassen, wie ihre Augen strahlten.  
  
Das bestätigte ihm endgültig, dass es richtig gewesen war, auf Vegeta zu hoffen. Das hier war, was hatte sein sollen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass der arme Trunks jetzt doch wieder eine Chance hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Son-kun.", sagte Bulma mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Wir sind gekommen, um uns bei dir zu bedanken." Daran, dass Vegeta das Kinn anhob und zur Seite schaute, erkannte Goku sehr wohl, dass eigentlich nur SIE sich bedanken wollte. Er grinste. Bulma sagte: „Vegeta wird wieder bei uns einziehen. Ich werde mich von Yamcha scheiden lassen."  
  
Goku nickte zufrieden. Er hatte am Vortag noch ein Gespräch mit ihrem Noch- Ehemann geführt und dabei hatte Yamcha zugegeben, dass es am Ende gar nicht mehr so sehr um Bulma sondern um einen Machtkampf zwischen ihm und Vegeta gegangen war. Er würde darüber hinweg kommen. „Ich freue mich für euch beide. Ich wusste ja, dass alles gut wird.", sagte er offenherzig.  
  
Bulma löste sich von Vegeta's Arm und sagte zu Goku: „Ich weiß, dass wir dir ganz schön viel zugemutet haben. Du hattest viel Ärger wegen unserer Sturheit und es tut uns leid. Du warst uns ein echter Freund, und wir werden es irgendwann wieder gutmachen. Arigatou, Son-kun." Goku umarmte sie, sie strahlte ihn nochmal an, dann rannte sie ins Haus, um Chichi davon zu erzählen.  
  
Vegeta blieb mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Goku erwartete nicht, dass der andere etwas sagen würde. Aber der Prinz der Saiyajin holte tief Luft und murmelte fast unhörbar, mit zur Seite gedrehtem Kopf: „Danke."  
  
Son Goku grinste. Vegeta hatte ihm verziehen. Das war mehr, als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Vielleicht bestand für die Freundschaft, die er sich mit dem einzigen anderen Saiyajin erhofft hatte, doch noch eine Chance. Und vielleicht würden Vegeta und Bulma sich jetzt endlich besser verstehen und aufhören, ewig zu streiten.  
  
Wie auf Kommando schritt Vegeta auf die Tür zu, klopfte und rief: „Onna!! Los, komm da raus! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit! Hörst du schlecht?? Ich sagte, du sollst rauskommen! Ich will endlich wieder mal ein richtiges Bett zum schlafen haben! Schieb deinen dicken Hintern aus der Bruchbude!"  
  
Es war einen Moment lang Stille, dann steckte Bulma ihren hochroten Kopf aus dem Küchenfenster und brüllte: „Du spinnst wohl, so mit mir zu reden!!! Ich komme raus wann ich das will! Und du hast gefälligst zu warten, du Prinz aller Nervensägen!"  
  
Goku lief der berühmte Schweißtropfen runter und er lachte schief. So viel zu seinen Hoffnungen.  
  
In dem Moment fingen Bulma und Vegeta an zu grinsen. „Bakayaro!" rief Vegeta. „Mistkerl!" rief sie zurück. Dann machte Vegeta eine Handbewegung und sagte: „Ich geh schon mal vor. Ruf an wenn ich dich abholen soll." Sagte es und flog davon.  
  
Goku sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Es war zweifellos eine sehr eigentümliche Umgangsweise, aber für die Sturköppe Bulma und Vegeta war das wahrscheinlich das Äquivalent zu einer liebevollen Unterhaltung. „Na ja.", seufzte Goku und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Training. „Die werden wohl nie schlau. Aber wenigstens ist jetzt alles so, wie es sein sollte."  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Monate später:  
  
„Ich muss euch was sagen." Bulma saß bei Goku und Chichi im Wohnzimmer und legte sich die Hand auf den Bauch. „Ich bin schwanger!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
So, das war's! Oder auch nicht. Hängt von euch ab. Ich möchte die Geschichte eigentlich gern weiterschreiben. Ist ja auch im Grunde noch nicht fertig. Bulma ist schwanger – was nun? Da sie mit Yamcha UND Vegeta geschlafen hat ist die Preisfrage, wer der Vater ist! Was sagt Vegeta dazu? Können die zwei sich überhaupt zusammenraufen? Wie wird Trunks geboren? Wer eine Fortsetzung will, soll es sagen. Dann mach ich weiter.  
  
************************************** 


	19. Eine schwierige Situation

Author's Notes: Danke für die zahlreichen Reviews. Also ich hab beschlossen, die Geschichte noch eine kleine Weile weiterzuschreiben (auch weil ich selber neugierig bin, was noch so draus wird). Ein Lemon Kapitel wird es vorraussichtlich aber nicht geben, da bin ich ehrlich ganz mies drin. Die schwirren in den englischen Fanfics sowieso überall rum. Vielleicht mal in einer anderen Story, wer weiß.  
  
Nochwas: Nicole, ich möchte dich bitten, in Zukunft nicht meine Fanfiction zu nutzen, um über die Reviews für deine Doujinshi Werbung zu machen. Das erste mal hab ich rigoros rausgelöscht weil das echt eine Frechheit war. Das zweite Mal hab ich nur deswegen stehen lassen, weil ich es mir mal angesehen habe und es tatsächlich nicht so schlecht war. Aber in Zukunft will ich so was nicht haben. Da komme ich mir nämlich schon ziemlich verarscht vor.  
  
Aber jetzt wieder zur Geschichte:  
  
************************************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Bulma und Vegeta finden endlich zueinander und schaffen es, drei ganze Monate ohne Zwischenfälle zusammenzuleben. Dann stellt Bulma fest, dass sie schwanger ist.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Ich bin schwanger.", sagte Bulma. „Und ich weiß nicht, wer der Vater ist."  
  
„WAS??" rief Chichi entsetzt. „Aber Bulma, wie...?"  
  
Die junge Frau seufzte. „Eine Woche, nachdem ich das letzte Mal mit Yamcha geschlafen habe, habe ich mich für Vegeta entschieden und dann natürlich mit ihm... Ich muss bis nach der Geburt warten, dann werden wir testen können, wessen Kind es ist."  
  
Goku fasste sich an den Kopf. „Oh Bulma, bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Jetzt fängt das ganze Theater von vorne an! Vegeta wird wieder mal durchdrehen, du wirst verrückt spielen, Yamcha wird auch wieder mitmischen, wenn er das erfährt... womit habe ich das verdient?" Er hob den Kopf mit einem Funken Hoffnung in den Augen. „Was... was hat Vegeta dazu gesagt?"  
  
Bulma wurde leicht rot. „Naja... er weiß es noch nicht."  
  
Goku stöhnte. „War ja klar. Das war eine ziemlich dumme Frage von mir."  
  
Seine beste Freundin nahm seine Hand und sagte beschwichtigend: „Komm, Son- kun. Ich weiß, dass Vegeta es wissen muss, aber wir können ja gemeinsam überlegen, wie ich es ihm sagen soll."  
  
„Oh super.. dann sind wir ja aus dem Schneider.", murmelte Son Goku sarkastisch. „Vegeta wird so oder so durchdrehen, wir kennen ihn doch! Die Frau die er für sich beansprucht hat, ist vielleicht schwanger mit dem Kind eines anderen. Toll. Was soll er dazu sagen? Das könnte nicht mal ich so leicht verkraften."  
  
Bulma seufzte. „Aber ich muss es ihm sagen. Bald wird man was sehen und selbst Mister Unsensibel wird das mitkriegen. Na ja, ich hatte befürchtet, dass ihr mir nicht helfen könnt. Ich wollte euch auch nur darauf vorbereiten. Mag sein, dass Vegeta nach dieser Nachricht ein wenig... sauer ist."  
  
„Fein. Ich werde vorbereitet sein.", meinte Goku unglücklich. Bulma verabschiedete sich wieder und als sie das Haus verlassen hatte, lehnte Goku sich an die Schulter seiner Frau und sagte: „Chii.. können wir nicht auswandern? Irgendwohin, wo uns keiner kennt?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma brauchte noch fast einen Monat, bis sie sich endlich überwand. Sie lag gerade auf dem Bett und fühlte sich ziemlich elend, vermutlich weil sie gerade eine abartige Mischung aus Pudding und Pommes Frites gegessen hatte (das ist keine Erfindung. Ich kenne wen, der das echt mal gegessen hat!! Würg!!).  
  
Vegeta kam ins Schlafzimmer, ging achtlos an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer und duschte erst mal. Er war gerade vom Training gekommen und danach – das hatte ihm Bulma in mühevoller Arbeit eingetrichtert – ging er als erstes immer duschen.  
  
Normalerweise war sein nächstes Ziel nach so einer Dusche erst mal der Kühlschrank. Diesmal aber, als er nur in einer Jogginghose und mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer kam, hielt er vor ihrem Bett an. „Onna.", sagte er ungewöhnlich ruhig. „Du bist in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig. Ist was?"  
  
Einerseits war sie gerührt, dass er das bemerkt hatte, andererseits aber war das jetzt die beste Gelegenheit, um es ihm endlich zu sagen. Und davor fürchtete sie sich schon ziemlich. Trotzdem, es musste sein. Bulma seufzte und sagte: „Setz dich, Vegeta. Ich muss dir was sagen."  
  
Erstaunlicherweise tat er das, ohne es in Frage zu stellen. Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Bulma holte tief Luft und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Vegeta, ich bin... schwanger."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Na was wohl? Vegeta erfährt also, was mit Bulma los ist. Wie reagiert er? 


	20. Heftige Reaktion

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma erzählt Vegeta, was mit ihr los ist.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Schwanger?" Der Prinz sah sie aus großen Augen an. Es war, als habe er erst mal gar nicht begriffen, was sie da gesagt hatte. Immer wieder wechselte sein Blick von ihren Augen zu der Hand auf ihrem Bauch und zurück.  
  
Dann öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nichts dabei raus. Er rückte näher an sie ran und legte seine Hand neben ihre auf ihren nur etwas geschwollenen Bauch. „Versteh ich das richtig?" fragte er schließlich. „Ein Kind...? Mein Kind?" Seine Augen waren genauso dunkel wie immer, aber etwas war anders an ihm. Konnte es sein, dass er sich freute?  
  
Leider musste sie ihn enttäuschen. „Ehrlich gesagt... ich weiß es nicht."  
  
„WAS?" keuchte er und nahm seine Hand so schnell weg, als habe er sich verbrannt. „Was soll das heißen?"  
  
Sie erklärte: „Es war, als ich noch mit Yamcha zusammen war... ich habe mit ihm... und dann, als wir zusammenkamen, mit dir... ich weiß nicht, von wem es ist."  
  
Stille.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte fassungslos: „Du willst mir erzählen, du hast einfach... du... du... du bist wirklich das dümmste Stück, das mir je untergekommen ist!!! Onna, wie kann man denn so dämlich sein! Was soll ich jetzt deiner Meinung nach tun? Warten? 5 Monate warten bis ich dann weiß, ob das Gör von mir ist?"  
  
„Moment mal, Mister!" Bulma sprang auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Erstens mal, du hast in der Nacht auch nicht an Verhütung gedacht, nicht wahr?? Oder bin ich hier die einzige, die dafür zuständig ist? Früher hast du auch...!"  
  
„KLAPPE, Onna!!" Er sprang ebenfalls vom Bett und tigerte wütend im Zimmer auf und ab. „Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass... Herrgottnochmal! Wolltest du ein Kind mit diesem Versager, oder was? Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du erst fast eine Familie mit ihm gründest und dann – schwupps – in mein Bett hüpfst und dabei nicht mal daran denkst, dass so was dabei rauskommen kann!"  
  
„Das lass ich mir von dir nicht sagen!" keifte sie. „Außerdem ist es sowieso zu spät und deine dämlichen Vorwürfe bringen uns nicht weiter! Wir müssen eine Lösung finden!"  
  
„WIR?" wiederholte Vegeta von oben herab. „Oh nein, Onna, nicht WIR. Das ist ganz allein dein Problem! Wenn dieser Braten tatsächlich von mir ist, dann werde ich ihn akzeptieren. Aber solange ich nicht weiß, ob da in deinem Bauch nicht der Abkömmling dieses Möchtegern-Kämpfers nistet, spiele ich nicht den werdenden Vater für dich! Das kannst du vergessen!"  
  
„Du.. du unsensibler ARSCH!" schrie Bulma, was Vegeta nur ein müdes Grinsen entlockte. „Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun, wenn ich in 5 Monaten feststelle, dass es tatsächlich nicht deins ist?"  
  
Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Na was schon? Es loswerden! Seinem Vater geben, beispielsweise, was weiß ich?! Oder denkst du, ich lasse zu, dass dieser Bastard dann bei uns rumläuft als wäre er UNSER Kind?"  
  
Bulma war entsetzt über seine Kaltblütigkeit. Sie liebte dieses Kind schon jetzt, ganz gleich, von wem es war. Es war ein Teil von ihr und sie könnte es nie, niemals weggeben. Wie konnte Vegeta so etwas sagen? Eben noch war es so liebevoll gewesen und jetzt warf er ihr solche Sachen an den Kopf!  
  
Plötzlich fühlte sie einer Art Beschützerinstinkt dem ungeborenen Kind gegenüber. „Das ist mein Kind, ganz egal was du dazu sagst!", sagte sie todernst. „Wenn du es nicht akzeptieren kannst, dann kann ich DICH nicht akzeptieren!"  
  
„Was soll das heißen? Du willst diesen ungeborenen Bastard mir vorziehen?"  
  
Das war zu viel. Bulma verpasste Vegeta eine Ohrfeige – schon zum zweiten Mal.  
  
Er hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht mal gespürt sondern schaute sie nur aus kalten Augen an. Als er sprach, war er ganz ruhig: „Fein. Du hast dich sehr deutlich ausgedrückt. Aber ich werde mich nicht 5 Monate lang mit dir darüber streiten. Das bringt nichts."  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihr bang ums Herz. Sie spürte, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Vegeta hatte etwas vor. „Was heißt das?" fragte sie zögernd.  
  
„Ich werde gehen.", sagte er. „Um zu trainieren. Solange du nicht weißt, was du da in dir trägst, bleibe ich irgendwo auf der Erde und trainiere, allein. Das ist das Beste. Denn ich kann nicht so tun als wäre nichts. Das ist vielleicht nicht mein Kind. Damit kann ich nicht fertig werden."  
  
Als sie das hörte, wurde Bulma furchtbar traurig. Sie liebte Vegeta so sehr und noch vor ein paar Minuten hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass er so grausam hätte sein können. Und so herzlos. Er wollte sie alleine lassen. Obwohl es nicht nur ihre Schuld war. Es tat furchtbar weh. Am liebsten hätte sie geweint. Aber sie wollte nicht traurig sein. Sie wollte wütend sein. Ihn hassen. Ihm auch weh tun. In einem unbedachten Moment sagte sie: „Du hast recht. Aber wenn du gehst, brauchst du nicht mehr wiederzukommen."  
  
Das hatte er sichtlich nicht erwartet. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber sie merkte doch, dass es ihn getroffen hatte. Und wie gut es sich anfühlte! Er hatte sie verletzt, also verletzte sie ihn. Vegeta nickte schließlich und sagte heiser: „Ich werde gehen."  
  
Bulma antwortete: „Je eher du gehst, desto besser." Aber was sie eigentlich meinte, war: Je eher du gehst, desto leichter wird es für mich.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später hatte Vegeta seine wenigen Habseligkeiten gepackt. Mit der Tasche stand er in der Tür und sah sie noch mal an. Vielleicht wartete er auf ein Wort von ihr, aber sie konnte nicht. Der Schmerz war zu frisch. Er wollte schon gehen, aber als er aus der Tür war, drehte er sich noch mal um und sagte: „Pass auf dich auf, Bulma." Es sollten die letzten Worte sein, die er für eine lange Zeit zu ihr sagen würde.  
  
Als er fort war, fiel Bulma auf die Knie und begann, hemmungslos zu weinen. Was war aus der großen Liebe geworden? Jetzt hatte sie ihn ein zweites Mal weggeschickt. Es war eine Katastrophe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Als ob es nicht schlimm genug wäre, dass Vegeta weg ist! Jetzt verabschiedet sich auch noch Son Goku?? 


	21. Abschied von Son Goku

Letztes Kapitel: Es kommt zum Riesenstreit und Bulma schickt Vegeta weg.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta ließ sich nach einem erschöpfenden Training rücklings auf den Boden fallen. Er war wütend. Wütend auf Bulma, auf sich selbst, auf die ganze Welt. Warum hatte er sich so mit ihr gestritten? Im Grunde war es doch nicht nur ihre Schuld. Das ganze Theater hatten sie beide veranstaltet, kein Wunder dass jetzt alles so kompliziert war!  
  
Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Es hatte furchtbar weh getan, als sie ihn weggeschickt hatte. Er würde sicher nicht zurückgekrochen kommen. Andererseits hatte er nicht vor, den selben Fehler noch mal zu machen. Noch mal würde diese Beziehung nicht seinem Stolz opfern.  
  
Aber das Kind! Er hätte die nächsten Monate in ihrer Nähe nicht überstanden. Nicht mit dem Wissen, dass es vielleicht nicht seins war. Deshalb nahm er sich vor, den Plan einzuhalten und für die nächsten 5 Monate zu trainieren, und sie nicht zu sehen. Dann aber würde er zu ihr gehen, zumindest um herauszufinden, wessen Kind es denn nun war. Und erst dann würde er sich überlegen, was weiter passieren würde. Vorerst würde er sich ganz auf sein nächstes Ziel konzentrieren: ein Super-Saiyajin werden!  
  
  
  
  
  
Einen Tag nachdem Vegeta gegangen war, tauchte Son Goku bei ihr zu Hause auf. Schon als er das Haus betrat, fragte er: „Du hast es ihm gesagt, richtig?"  
  
„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Bulma überrascht.  
  
Er zuckte die Schultern und meinte: „Nun ja, erstens mal sind deine Augen ganz rot. Du hast geweint. Zweitens sehe ich Vegeta nirgends, und ich weiß dass er nicht im Schwerkraftraum ist. Normalerweise ist er immer in deiner Nähe, wenn er nicht trainiert." Er seufzte. „Außerdem hab ich gestern sein Ki gefühlt. Seine Kampfkraft ist geradezu explodiert. Da war mir klar, dass du es ihm gesagt hast. Und? Wo ist er?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung.", gab Bulma zu. „Er hat seine Sachen gepackt und wollte trainieren gehen."  
  
„Verstehe.", murmelte Goku. „Wie schlimm war es?"  
  
„Schlimmer als schlimm.", gestand sie. „Er hat sehr gemeine Sachen gesagt und dann als er gehen wollte, hab ich ihm gesagt er brauche nicht wiederzukommen. Ich weiß, das war dämlich. Aber er sagte schlimme Dinge. Ich solle das Kind loswerden, wenn es nicht seins ist und... ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich hab den gleichen Fehler noch mal gemacht. Ich bin so blöd!"  
  
Son Goku seufzte. „Ihr zwei seid echt furchtbar. Ich hätte ja wissen müssen, dass der Friede nicht von langer Dauer sein würde. Aber ich kann ihn verstehen. Das ist sicher nicht leicht zu verkraften. Aber Vegeta ist nicht dumm. Er baut nicht zweimal den gleichen Mist. Gib ihm Zeit, dann wird sich das alles schon wieder einrenken."  
  
„Ja..."  
  
Goku sagte: „Ich bin aber nicht nur deswegen gekommen. Chichi möchte nächste Woche mit Gohan auf die Suche nach guten Schulen gehen. Ich hab beschlossen, mit ihnen zu gehen. Wir werden eine Weile durch die Gegend reisen, Schulen besuchen, Vorstellungsgespräche absolvieren, nicht nur in Japan sondern überall wo es gute Schulen gibt."  
  
„Das heißt, du wirst ein paar Monate lang nicht da sein?" fragte Bulma leise. Sie wusste, warum er das machte. Er wollte nicht wieder zwischen die Fronten geraten.  
  
Er antwortete: „Ja. Ist das okay für dich? Jetzt, wo Vegeta dich alleine gelassen hat?"  
  
„Klar, das ist okay.", erwiderte sie tapfer. Eigentlich wollte sie sagen: ‚Nein! Lass mich nicht auch noch im Stich! Ich brauche doch jetzt einen Freund!' Aber das wäre sehr egoistisch gewesen. Nach allem, was er für sie und Vegeta getan hatte, konnte sie das nicht von ihm verlangen. Auch wenn er es nicht unbedingt zugab, Goku hatte Vegeta sehr, sehr gern. Einmal wäre die merkwürdige Freundschaft zwischen ihnen fast zerstört worden. Kein Wunder, dass Goku weg wollte. „Genieß die Zeit mit deiner Familie, Son-kun. Ich hab ja noch meine Eltern."  
  
Er blieb noch eine Weile und versuchte, sie aufzumuntern, aber das hatte nicht viel Sinn. Bulma sah ihre Lage realistisch. Goku würde nicht für sie da sein. Vegeta sowieso nicht. Da waren zwar noch ihre Eltern, die sie natürlich unterstützten, aber sie wollte einen Vater für das Kind. Und ihren besten Freund Son Goku.  
  
Die nächsten Monate sahen nicht sehr rosig aus. Sie würde sehr, sehr einsam sein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta ist überraschend vernünftig. Aber kehrt er zu Bulma zurück? 


	22. Schutzengel

An Shampooo: Bis jetzt habe ich (mit diesem) noch 5 Kapitel. Vermutlich wird's dabei bleiben, außer mir fällt noch was Wichtiges ein, was ich drin haben will oder so. Man weiß aber nie. Ursprünglich hörte die Bulma/Vegeta Romanze mit Kapitel 6(!!) auf und inzwischen sind es 22!  
  
*********************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Nachdem Vegeta entschieden hat, eine Weile wegzubleiben, verabschiedet sich jetzt auch Son Goku. Die arme Bulma bleibt allein zurück.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Bulma mit ihren Freundinnen durch Satan City zog. Sie hatten den ganzen Tag mit Einkaufen verbracht und danach waren sie noch etwas trinken gegangen. Bulma hatte in der letzten Zeit wenig Freude gehabt. Ohne Vegeta, mit den ganzen Qualen einer Schwangerschaft ganz allein zu sein, das war schon ziemlich heftig. Durch die Stadt zu ziehen und Geld auszugeben war das einzige, was sie noch aufheiterte.  
  
Bulma, die den Weg angab, wollte in eine kleine, dunkle Seitengasse einbiegen. Eine der beiden anderen blieb stehen und sagte: „Bulma-chan, es ist spät. Wollen wir nicht lieber auf der Hauptstraße bleiben? Man weiß ja nie, wer sie nachts so rumtreibt."  
  
„Wenn wir den Weg gehen, dann brauchen wir noch ne halbe Stunde bis zu meinem Auto.", sagte Bulma. „Ich kann echt nicht mehr. Nehmen wir lieber den kürzeren Weg!"  
  
„Na fein, wenn du meinst..." murmelte die junge Frau und folgte den beiden anderen in die kleine Gasse. Die drei gingen ein Stück und sie fragte Bulma: „Hast du denn gar keine Angst? Ich weiß, du warst noch nie besonders ängstlich, aber in letzter Zeit traust du dir viel zu. Ist es wegen der Scheidung oder weil dein Freund dich verlassen hat?"  
  
„Nein.", antwortete Bulma ehrlich. „Aber seit einiger Zeit... wisst ihr, ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass mich jemand beobachtet. Dass es da jemand gibt, der über mich wacht und mich beschützt. Ich hab das Gefühl, absolut sicher zu sein, egal wo ich hingehe." Sie lachte. „So ein Unsinn, was? Ich weiß schon, aber so ist es halt. Vielleicht die Stimmungsschwankungen wegen der Schwangerschaft. Hahaha..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Am Ende der Gasse stand eine kleine Gruppe von wenig vertrauenerweckenden Typen. Einer von ihnen sah die jungen Frau um die Ecke kommen und sagte: „Schaut euch die an! So blöd möchte ich mal sein." Die anderen lachten und jemand sagte: „Ich wette die haben jede Menge Geld. Wollen wir mal nachschauen?" „Klar! Die sehen echt süß aus, vor allem die mit dem blauen Haar! Vielleicht kriegen wir noch was anderes von ihr als ihr Geld und ihrem Schmuck! HAHAHA!" „Schnappt sie euch!"  
  
„Das würde ich an eurer Stelle lieber lassen.", sagte eine dunkle Stimme und die Männer drehten sich zu dem Fremden um. Keiner von ihnen hatte gemerkt, wie er gekommen war. Er stand in der Dunkelheit an die Hauswand gelehnt. Er war nicht besonders groß, obwohl sein bizarres Haar, das jeder Schwerkraft zu trotzen schien, ihn größer aussehen ließ. Er trug merkwürdige Kleidung und seine Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln wie die einer Katze.  
  
„Ah, und wieso nicht?", fragte der Anführer der Gruppe herausfordernd. Der gedrungene Fremde machte nicht den Eindruck als wäre er sehr gefährlich. Er war vielleicht eine willkommene Gelegenheit, um jemand aufzumischen.  
  
„Weil.." Der Fremde bewegte sich mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit als sein Arm nach vorne schnellte und sich seine Hand wie ein eiserner Ring um den Hals des Anführers legte. „..ich dir das Genick breche, wenn du eine falsche Bewegung machst!"  
  
„Gnnnnn....oooohhhkayyyy!" keuchte er Lederkluft-Typ und der Fremde ließ ihn los.  
  
„Gut so.", sagte er eisig. „Ihr werde die Frauen schön brav vorbeilassen. Ein falsches Wort und ich breche euch alle Knochen im Leib."  
  
Der Anführer rieb sich den Hals und sagte heiser: „Tut was er sagt." Er hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass mit dem Fremden nicht zu spaßen waren. Als die Frauen auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen waren, zog der Fremde sich in den Schatten zurück, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Die eben noch so coolen Typen grinsten die Frauen verängstigt an und ließen sie ungehindert passieren.  
  
Sobald sie außer Sichtweite waren, war der komische Fremde verschwunden. Jemand fragte verwundert: „Was war das denn gerade??" Ein anderer antwortete: „Etwas, über das wir nie wieder reden. Kapiert?"  
  
  
  
  
  
3 Monate später:  
  
Vegeta berührte mit den Füßen den Boden und schlug vor Wut die Faust gegen einen Baum. Warum wollte es einfach nicht gelingen? Seit Kakarott Freezer besiegt hatte, hatte er versucht, zum Super-Saiyajin zu werden. Seit Wochen schon war er kurz davor, das fühlte er. Aber irgendwas hinderte ihn. Da war eine Grenze, die er einfach nicht überwinden konnte. War das vielleicht alles? Hatte er seine Grenzen erreicht? Bis hier und nicht weiter?  
  
Nein. Ganz egal wie lange es dauern würde, er würde die Grenzen irgendwann sprengen. Der junge Prinz entspannte sich. Erst mal hatte er genug trainiert, sein Körper wollte einfach nicht mehr mitmachen. Er hatte seit Tagen weder geschlafen noch gegessen, noch nicht einmal eine Pause gemacht.  
  
Aber obwohl sein Magen wie verrückt knurrte und er einen furchtbaren Durst hatte, wanderten seine Gedanken doch in ganz andere Richtung als zu seinem nächsten Imbiss. Bulma. Immer wieder musste er an sie denken. Seit er sie verlassen hatte, quälten ihn Träume, die mit ihr zu tun hatten, aber selten wirklich Sinn ergaben. Inzwischen waren über 3 Monate vergangen.  
  
Obwohl er sich geschworen hatte, nicht zu ihr zu gehen, besuchte er manchmal die Capsule Corporation, um zu sehen, ob es ihr gutging. Natürlich ließ er sich dabei nicht sehen, aber ab und zu beobachtete er sie, wie sie im Garten lag und sich sonnte, oder wie sie abends allein vor dem Fernseher saß. Er wachte über sie, sorgte dafür, dass ihr und dem Kind nichts passierte.  
  
Und auch jetzt wollte er sie sehen. Verärgert über seine Schwäche für die Frau stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, er schätzte dass es bald Mitternacht sein würde. Zu der Zeit schlief sie meistens schon, wenn sie nicht gerade an einer neuen Erfindung arbeitete.  
  
Als Vegeta an dem einzigen Ort ankam, den er jemals als zu Hause betrachtet hatte, schwebte er hoch zu ihrem Balkon. In ihrem Zimmer war es dunkel, was entweder hieß, dass sie schon schlief oder nicht dort war. Er setzte lautlos auf dem Balkon auf und stellte kopfschüttelnd fest, dass die Balkontür offen stand. Früher, bevor das ganze mit Yamcha gewesen war, hatte Bulma oft für ihn die Tür offengelassen, damit er Nachts einfach zu ihr hatte kommen können ohne eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Capsule Corporation zu schleichen. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, dass die Tür jetzt wieder offen stand. Eine Einladung von ihr.  
  
Vegeta betrat ohne einen Laut den Raum und sah sie im Bett liegen. Sie schlief tief und fest. Durch das Mondlicht von draußen und dank seiner übermenschlichen Augen konnte er sie gut erkennen. Ohne ein verräterisches Geräusch zu machen ging er rüber zu ihrem Bett und sah sie an. Sie war wunderschön. Und nicht so nervtötend, wenn sie schlief.  
  
Ihr Bauch war ganz schön gewachsen, er zeichnete sich deutlich unter der Decke ab. Vegeta seufzte. Er konnte dieses Kind nicht leiden. Es hatte bis jetzt nur Ärger gemacht. Selbst wenn es seins war und er wieder mit Bulma zusammenkäme, dann würde da so ein kleiner Schreihals sein, der ihn nerven würde.  
  
Ein kleiner, halbblütiger Saiyajin. Vegeta ertappte sich in einem schwachen Moment dabei, wie er so etwas wie ein zärtliches Gefühl für dieses Kind hegte. Er wollte es schützen. Als er das begriff, schüttelte er hastig den Kopf. Pah, so ein Unsinn! Wer brauchte denn das schon? Kinder, so ein Unsinn!  
  
Bulma schnarchte unelegant und drehte sich im Schlaf auf die Seite. Vegeta erlaubte es sich, sie ein paar Augenblicke lang anzusehen, dann drehte er sich wieder um. In dem Moment murmelte sie ganz leise: „Bejita..." Er erstarrte und fürchtete schon, sie wäre aufgewacht und hätte ihn bemerkt, aber als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, hielt sie ihr Kissen fest umarmt und ihre Augen waren zu. Sie träumte wohl nur.  
  
Aber die Tatsache, dass sie seinen Namen genannt hatte, hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Ganz leise kehrte er zurück an ihr Bett und kniete bei ihrem Gesicht nieder, um noch mehr Worte aufzufangen. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, dann klammerte sie sich fester an das Kissen und wimmerte: „Verlass mich nicht.." Das war ja interessant. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte sie sich so hart gegeben und dabei heulte sie nachts ihr Kissen voll. Geschieht ihr ganz recht, dachte eine Seite von ihm. Aber ein anderer Teil von ihm konnte sie nicht weinen sehen.  
  
Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und wischte mit dem Daumen ganz, ganz vorsichtig eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht. Bulma fing an, zu lächeln und lockerte den Griff um ihr Kissen etwas. Vegeta stand wieder auf und sagte lautlos: „Bald, Onna. Bald komme ich zurück."  
  
Diesmal ging er wirklich. Er schlich sich aus der Balkontür und zog sie hinter sich zu. Als er wieder durch den nächtlichen Himmel flog, wusste er nicht, ob ihn dieser Besuch aufgeheitert oder noch trauriger gemacht hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Vegeta's größter Traum wird wahr. Gleichzeitig passiert etwas Schlimmes... 


	23. Herzenswunsch & tiefer Fall

An Shampooooo... wovon sprichst du? Wo gepostet? Wenn wer meine story irgendwo veröffentlicht möchte ich schon informiert werden und es sollte ein link zu meiner homepage www.faith.break.at da sein.  
  
**************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Bulma und Vegeta spielen mal wieder Katz und Maus. Vegeta, auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben will, fängt an, sich an den Gedanken, ein Kind zu haben, zu gewöhnen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keuchend lehnte sich Vegeta gegen einen Stein. Sein Outfit war zerrissen, sein Körper überall blutig. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten nichts anderes getan als zu trainieren. Er konnte sich kaum noch an das letzte Mal erinnern, als er was richtiges gegessen hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob es Bulma gut ging.  
  
Alle möglichen Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum, und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. So würde er nie sein Ziel erreichen und zum Super-Saiyajin werden! Vegeta versuchte, alle Gedanken an Bulma von sich abzuschotten.  
  
Wut. Das war der Auslöser, das hatte Kakarott doch gesagt. Vegeta war _angefüllt_ mit Wut. Über den Verlust seines Königreichs, Wut auf Freezer, über die Niederlage gegen Kakarott, über den Streit mit Bulma, über seine eigenen Fehlleistungen. Er sammelte all die Erinnerungen zusammen, die ihn wütend machten, und ließ dem Zorn freien Lauf. Noch einmal powerte er sein Ki hoch, solange, bis er an eine Grenze stieß. Es ging einfach nicht weiter.  
  
Schwer atmend ging er in die Knie. Das war zu viel gewesen. Es hatte wieder nicht geklappt. Warum? Vegeta konnte nicht mehr. Genug. Er hatte endgültig genug. Er ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass Blut über seine Handflächen rann. „Warum nur?" brüllte er in die Stille der felsigen Umgebung hinein. „Warum kann ich kein Super-Saiyajin sein? WARUUUUM???"  
  
  
  
  
  
Stöhnend hievte Bulma den Trainingsroboter auf den Tisch. Im achten Monat solche Arbeiten zu machen war nicht besonders klug, das wusste sie auch, aber es war im Moment niemand da, der ihr helfen konnte. Goku, Chichi und Gohan waren immer noch auf Reisen, Vegeta hatte nichts von sich hören lassen und ihre Eltern waren auch für eine Woche weggefahren, auf eine CC Tagung. Ihre Mutter hatte erst Bedenken gehabt, ihre Tochter so alleine zu lassen, aber Bulma hatte darauf bestanden, dass die zwei fuhren. So konnte sie wenigstens ungestört am neuen GR für Vegeta arbeiten.  
  
Es sollte eine Überraschung sein, damit er auch zu Hause immer trainieren und trotzdem jederzeit bei seiner Familie sein konnte. Bulma hatte es nämlich geschafft, den GR in die Capsule Corporation einzubauen. Natürlich weit weg von den Schlafzimmern, sollte er es doch mal schaffen, das Ding wieder in die Luft zu jagen. Das alles setzte natürlich voraus, dass er überhaupt zurückkommen würde. Aber sie war optimistisch.  
  
„Ah verdammt!", fluchte Bulma, als sie merkte, dass ein Schraubenzieher fehlte. „Papa hat ihn sicher wieder in den Keller mitgenommen!" Sie seufzte tief und setzte sich in Bewegung, um ihn zu holen.  
  
Auf ihrem Weg nach unten kam sie an Vegeta's altem Zimmer vorbei. Wie es ihm wohl gerade ging? Sie hatte seit seiner Abwesenheit merkwürdige Träume von ihm gehabt. Fast jede Nacht hatte sie ihn beim Training gesehen. Verschwommen zuerst, dann immer klarer. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese Träume einfach nur ihrer Einbildung entsprangen oder ob sie tatsächlich eine Art Verbindung zu ihm hatte. Aber es war beruhigend. Zwar war er oft in miserablem Zustand, aber schon ihn zu sehen hatte sie schon glücklich gemacht.  
  
Als sie endlich zur Kellertür kam, hatte sie fast die halbe Capsule Corporation durchquert. Und das mit ihrem dicken Bauch. „Verdammtes Haus.", schimpfte sie und schob die schwere Tür auf. „Bis man von einem Zimmer zum anderen kommt muss man jedes mal einen endlosen Fußmarsch machen! Und dabei stehen die Hälfte der vielen Zimmer eh immer leer! Pah!"  
  
Vorsichtig tastete sie nach dem Lichtschalter und eine schwache Glühbirne erleuchtete die steile Treppe nach unten. Man mochte kaum glauben, dass dieser unterirdische Raum mit zur Capsule Corporation gehörte. Sonst war das Gebäude hell und weitläufig gebaut, aber dieser Keller stammte noch aus der Zeit, als ihre Eltern noch nicht reich gewesen waren und ein ganz normales Haus gebaut hatten. Als ihr Vater dann Geld mit den Hoipoi Kapseln gemacht hatte, hatte er das alte Haus komplett erneuert, es aber nicht für nötig gehalten, auch den Keller neu zu bauen. Vielleicht auch um ein Stück des alten Lebens festzuhalten.  
  
Jedenfalls machte die steile Steintreppe Bulma in dem Moment nicht sehr glücklich. Normalerweise waren das trübe Licht und die Treppe kein Problem, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht so gut dabei. Sie stand auf der obersten Stufe und starrte nach unten. Früher hatte sie Angst gehabt, in den Keller zu gehen und jetzt beschlich sie auf einmal wieder ein komisches Gefühl. Aber sie wäre nicht Bulma gewesen, hätte sie sich von so einem lächerlichen Gefühl wie Angst von etwas abhalten lassen. Entschlossen stieg sie zwei Stufen runter.  
  
Und dann passierte es. Irgendwas lag da auf der Treppe. Sie merkte es zu spät, trat drauf und es gab unter ihr nach. Es war zu spät, sich noch irgendwo festzuklammern. In dem Moment ging ihr nur eins durch den Kopf: „Mein Baby!!"  
  
Mit einem entsetzten Schrei fiel die hochschwangere Bulma die steinerne Treppe runter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Etwas traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Auf einmal waren alle Zweifel weg, alle Gefühle, alle Erinnerungen. Er bäumte sich auf und schrie. Die trostlose Gegend wurde erleuchtet von einem blendenden Strahlen, das von ihm ausging.  
  
Er schrie, aber er war nicht mehr wütend. Jetzt hatte er es endlich begriffen. Wut war nicht sein Auslöser. Auf einmal war alles so einfach. Sein Herz war auch rein.  
  
Sein Schrei verhallte ungehört an den steinernen Wänden und er fiel nach vorne, stützte seinen Oberkörper mit den Händen ab. Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er wusste nicht, warum. Aber das interessierte nicht mehr.  
  
Vegeta lachte.  
  
Und dann kippte er nach vorne und verlor vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein. Sein goldenes Haar war wieder schwarz geworden, noch bevor er den Boden berührt hatte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Was wird nun aus Bulma? 


	24. author's Notes - bitte lest das

An alle: Ich habe diese Fanfiction geschrieben, und ich habe wirklich viel Zeit und MÃ¼he reingesteckt. Deswegen sage ich es jetzt ausdrÃ¼cklich: ich mÃ¶chte nicht, dass meine Fanfics IRGENDWO ohne meine Erlaubnis gepostet werden. Es kann jeder einen einfachen Link zu http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=656813 posten, dann kÃ¶nnen alle sie lesen und ich kriege wenigstens meine Reviews.  
  
Wenn ich meine Fanfiction nochmal ohne Erlaubnis irgendwo gepostet wird, dann behalte ich meine Sachen zukÃ¼nftig fÃ¼r mich. Ich mÃ¶chte gefragt werden. In jedem Fall. Ãœbrigens sollten mal alle deutschen fanfiction Autoren auf www.pummeldex.de nachschauen ob sie deren fanfics nicht dort wiederfinden. Ein paar andere hab ich dort jedenfalls schon rumschwirren gesehen. 


	25. Super-Saiyajin.

Ich weise nochmal darauf hin, dass ich nicht möchte, dass meine Geschichte irgendwo ohne mein Wissen oder meine Erlaubnis gepostet wird. Und ich rate allen Autoren, sich auf www.pummeldex.de umzusehen, denn meine Geschichte ist nicht die einzige, die dort ohne meine Erlaubnis gepostet wurde.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta wird zum Super-Saiyajin, aber gleichzeitig stürzt Bulma in der Capsule Corporation schwer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hilflos lag die junge Frau auf dem kalten, steinernen Boden. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Ihr war schwindlig. Es bildete sich auf dem kalten Boden eine Blutlache und sie konnte nicht erkennen, woher das Blut kam. Alles war so verschwommen. Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Bauch raubte ihr fast den Atem.  
  
Aber sie konnte nicht aufstehen. „Hilfe.", krächzte sie.  
  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie begriff, dass niemand da war, um ihr zu helfen. Das Haus war leer. Für die nächsten Tage würde niemand sie vermissen. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen. Und für ihr Kind, auch für sie selbst, zählte jede Minute. Bulma biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Kind. Sie musste um jeden Preis ihr Kind beschützen.  
  
„Vegeta..", flüsterte sie kraftlos in das trübe Halbdunkel hinein. „Hilf mir..."  
  
Bulma erinnerte sich an etwas, das sie gesehen hatte. Bei ihrem Sturz hatte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Art Vision gehabt. Sie hatte einen goldenen Krieger gesehen, war das Son Goku als Super-Saiyajin gewesen? Nein, er hatte eher ausgesehen wie... Vegeta? Konnte das sein?  
  
Die Umgebung verwandelte sich in einen Wirbel von Farben; dann war es dunkel. Bis in ihre Ohnmacht verfolgte sie das Bild des Super-Saiyajin.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Hilfe! Bitte... hilf mir."  
  
Vegeta richtete sich ruckartig auf. Er sah sich um und als er merkte, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte, versuchte er, sich zu beruhigen. Was war das gerade gewesen? Nur ein Traum?  
  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stand wackelig auf. Was für ein Trip! Sein Kopf tat ihm weh, vom Rest des Körpers ganz abgesehen. Noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen lief er zum nahe gelegenen See und ließ sich am Ufer auf die Knie fallen.  
  
Erleichtert tauchte er die Hände in das eiskalte Wasser und wusch sich das Gesicht. Als er sich wieder über das Wasser beugte, hielt er inne. Er sah sein verschwommenes Spiegelbild im Wasser an. Er hielt den Atem an, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Und auf einmal hatte sein Spiegelbild grüne Augen und blondes Haar. Vegeta starrte sich eine Ewigkeit lang an. Das war er. Unglaublich!  
  
Der Prinz der Saiyajin fing an zu lachen. Gebannt starrte er sein Spiegelbild an und lachte aus tiefster Kehle. Dann sprang er auf, reckte die Hände in die Höhe und brüllte: „Ich bin ein Super-Saiyajin! AHAHAHAAAA!!"  
  
Oh Wonne, oh Triumph! Endlich, nach so langer Zeit, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht! Endlich war er wieder der Prinz der Saiyajin, der mächtigste, schönste, größte im Universum!! Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an seinem neuen Ich. Es war phantastisch. So lange hatte er von diesem Moment geträumt, und jetzt, da es soweit war, war er euphorisch, abgehoben, total high.  
  
Und Bulma! Was würde Bulma dazu sagen? Jetzt konnte er zu ihr zurückkehren. Um ihr stolz von seinem größten Erfolg zu erzählen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie wunderbar es war, jemand zu haben, mit dem man seinen Erfolg teilen konnte. Er würde noch ein paar Tage trainieren und dann so schnell wie möglich zu ihr gehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Was nun? Vegeta ist ein Super-Saiyajin. Wird ihn das wirklich so glücklich machen, wenn gleichzeitig seine Frau und deren Kind sterben? 


	26. Sorgen

Letztes Kapitel: Bulma ist schwer verletzt. Es ist niemand da, um ihr zu helfen und Vegeta entschließt sich, erst in ein paar Tagen zu ihr zu gehen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma ging es immer schlechter. Sie wusste nicht, wie schlimm sie verletzt war. Vielleicht sah es schlimmer aus, als es wirklich war. Aber der Schmerz hielt sie davon ab, sich aufzurappeln und wenigstens sich bis nach oben zu einem Telefon zu schleppen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Kind mit jeder Bewegung zu gefährden. Außerdem war ihr immer noch furchtbar schwindlig. Sie würde höchstens noch mal stürzen wenn sie versuchte, diese elendige Treppe hoch zu klettern.  
  
Sie wurde von Minute zu Minute verzweifelter. Es war kalt auf dem Boden, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte inzwischen. Goku konnte sie diesmal nicht retten. Er war weit weg und hatte keine Ahnung, was hier passiert war. Yamcha war seit dem Streit auf Reisen, ihre Eltern würden zwar anrufen, aber wenn sie nicht antwortete es als Zeichen dass sie arbeitete werten.  
  
Ihre einzige Hoffnung war Vegeta. Es war lächerlich zu glauben, er würde gerade jetzt zurückkommen. Noch dazu nach der Art, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte. Aber sie musste sich an diesen Strohhalm klammern. Vegeta würde kommen, um sie und sein Kind zu retten. Ganz sicher. Bestimmt. Sie schloss die Augen und flehte in Gedanken: „Vegeta, ich bitte dich, hilf uns. Wir brauchen dich."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta hob ruckartig den Kopf. Er ließ das Essen, das er sich gerade entkapselt hatte, fallen und sprang auf. „Bulma...?" fragte er in die Stille hinein. Er hatte sich das doch nicht eingebildet! Er hatte ihre Stimme gehört. Und sie klang nicht gut. Konnte es sein, dass das vorhin doch kein Traum gewesen war? Sondern dass er tatsächlich irgendwie mit ihr verbunden war? Wenn ja, dann war sie in Gefahr.  
  
Vegeta's Magen krampfte sich zusammen und er begriff, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Um Bulma. Zur Hölle mit seinem Stolz oder seinen Vorsätzen! Er ließ alle seine Sachen achtlos liegen und hob mit einem kräftigen Satz vom Boden ab und raste in Richtung Japan.  
  
Während er über den Himmel fegte, wurde ihm klar, was es mit den Träumen auf sich hatte. Er war mit ihr verbunden, eine Eigenschaft die Saiyajin zwar besaßen, die aber nur selten wirklich zum Einsatz gekommen war auf seinem Planeten. Das schlimmste daran war, dass Vegeta plötzlich furchtbare Dinge dachte, so wie: „Wenn Bulma stirbt, dann will ich sowieso nicht mehr leben."  
  
Endlich kam er bei dem riesigen Gebäude der Capsule Corporation an und er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, anzuklopfen. Statt dessen stieß er die Tür auf und rannte ins Innere. „Bulma!" brüllte er. Keine Antwort. Verdammt! Das Gebäude war riesig und er hatte nicht die Geduld, überall nach ihr zu suchen. Aber wenn sie beide wirklich eine Verbindung hatten, war das auch nicht nötig.  
  
Vegeta schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ki. Da war etwas. UNTER ihm. Gleich zwei schwache Auren. Jetzt erinnerte er sich auch an die Vision. In der ganzen Capsule Corporation war nur ein Raum so düster. Der Keller.  
  
Als Vegeta die schwere Tür aufstieß, drang der vertraute Geruch von Blut zu ihm vor. Es war nicht hell genug also powerte er sein Ki hoch, bis der Raum erleuchtet wurde. „Bulma!" rief er nach unten, als er sie da liegen sah. Ihm wurde übel vor Sorge. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Wie schlimm war es? „BULMA!" brüllte er und rannte die Treppe runter...  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Kommt Vegeta noch rechtzeitig? 


	27. Ich bin immer bei dir.

Mal an alle aus dem Pummeldex Forum – ich wüsste auch gern eure Meinung über diese FF. Wenn ihr meint, ich soll schneller schreiben, dann schreibt mir das in den Reviews und nicht nur im Forum, weil ich da relativ selten bin. Und viele Reviews motivieren mich auch immer, schnell weiterzuschreiben! ^_^ ICH WILL REVIEWS!!!!  
  
****************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta spürt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und kommt zurück zur Capsule Corporation. Bulma liegt bewegungslos und blutüberströmt im Keller.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Bulma." flüsterte Vegeta entsetzt und kniete bei ihr nieder.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen und sagte heiser: „Vegeta? Bist du das?"  
  
Er legte ganz vorsichtig seine Arme um sie und hob sie an seine Brust in eine sitzende Position. Das Blut kam von einer Wunde an ihrem Kopf. Selbst er begriff, dass sie schnell zu einem Arzt musste. „Ja, ich bin's.", sagte er leise und war entsetzt, wie sorgenvoll seine Stimme klang. „Ich bin da und jetzt wird alles gut, Onna. Ich bring dich ins Krankenhaus."  
  
„Vegeta.", flüsterte sie erleichtert. „Du bist wirklich da. Ich bin so froh!" Sie gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Das Kind...!"  
  
„Sshh, Onna. Keine Sorge.", beschwichtigte er sie. „Es wird ihm auch gut gehen." Dabei hatte er keine Ahnung. Aber es wäre sicher nicht klug gewesen, sie jetzt zu beunruhigen. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf seine Arme und flog so schnell es mit ihr auf dem Arm eben ging in Richtung Krankenhaus.  
  
Während sie so schnell es eben möglich war über den Himmel flogen, lehnte Bulma sich erleichtert an ihn und murmelte total fertig: „Es war furchtbar.. ich dachte wirklich, ich müsste da unten sterben. Vegeta... danke... danke, dass du zurückgekommen bist."  
  
„Natürlich bin ich gekommen. Sprich nicht, du solltest dich ausruhen."  
  
Wie immer hörte sie nicht auf ihn sondern fragte schwach: „Vegeta... liebst du mich noch?"  
  
„So eine dumme Frage!" knurrte er. „Jetzt sei ruhig, wir sind da." Wie er es gewohnt war nahm Vegeta keinerlei Rücksicht auf die Gepflogenheiten der Menschen. Er stürmte durch die Eingangstüren und schnappte sich den nächstbesten Arzt.  
  
Er merkte er, wie geschockt er wirklich war, als man ihm Bulma aus den Armen nahm und sie fortbrachte. Man sagte ihm, er solle doch in den Warteraum gehen. Aber Vegeta wollte nicht warten. Er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Bulma. Er fühlte ihren Schmerz. Ihr schwaches Ki. Wenn ihr was zustieße würde er sich das nie, niemals verzeihen.  
  
Er wollte auf keinen Fall warten. Das war nicht seine Art. Nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, stürzte er aus dem Gebäude und hob ab, flog in irgendeine Richtung, bis ihm eine Idee kam, was nun zu tun war. Kakarott. Vielleicht konnte der mit seinen magischen Bohnen was machen. Vegeta versuchte, das Ki seines Rivalen aufzuspüren, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu viel, er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, holte tief Luft und brüllte mit allem was er hatte: „KAKAROTTOOOOO!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war wie ein Wunder, aber nachdem Vegeta sich dreimal fast die Seele aus dem Leib gebrüllt hatte, gab es einen Ruck und dann war da ein wohlbekanntes Ki direkt neben ihm. Vegeta fuhr herum, packte den anderen am Kragen und sagte hastig: „Bulma ist verletzt! Tu was! Hol deine magischen Bohnen, was weiß ich!"  
  
Kakarott war total überrascht. „Bejita, was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Ich war gerade beim _essen_! Ich hab gedacht ich spinne als ich deine Kampfaura gespürt hab. Und das schon das zweite Mal heute. Was ist los?"  
  
„Noch mal langsam, extra für dich!", sagte Vegeta und riss den anderen am Kragen. „Du gehst jetzt zu dieser Katze im Turm und holst magische Bohnen, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Kannst du mir noch folgen?" Kakarott nickte und Vegeta fuhr fort: „Dann teleportierst du dich zu Bulma. Immer noch dabei?" Kakarott, der langsam ziemlich wütend über die Art wie Vegeta ihn behandelte wurde, nickte noch einmal. Vegeta sagte: „Guut. Dann gibst du ihr die Bohne. Denn. Sie. Ist. Verletzt. War das deutlich genug?"  
  
„Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich?" rief Kakarott, wofür er sich fast einen Schlag ins Gesicht von Vegeta eingefangen hätte. „Ich bin schon unterwegs!" Sagte es und verschwand vor Vegeta's Augen.  
  
Der Prinz atmete schon etwas erleichterter auf und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Wenn einer Bulma helfen konnte – und so ungern er das auch zugab – dann war es Kakarott. Er setzte sich wo er war auf den Boden, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Energie von Bulma. Sie hatten eine Verbindung, und wenn er sich nur genug konzentrierte, dann konnte er ihre Lebenskraft spüren, die zwar zur Zeit schwach war, aber nicht weiter abnahm. So konnte er bei ihr sein, egal wie weit sie voneinander getrennt waren. Und er spürte, dass sie es merkte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma hatte die ganze Rettungsaktion kaum mitgekriegt. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass Vegeta wirklich da gewesen war und das nicht nur Einbildung gewesen war. Als sie benommen im Krankenhausbett lag und auf die Ärzte wartete, tauchte jedenfalls nicht Vegeta auf, sondern ihr lieber Freund Son Goku.  
  
Mit einer magischen Bohne. „Hier Bulma, iss das. Dann bist du gleich wieder ok.", sagte er. Wenigstens Goku war hier. Sie war krank. Wo war Vegeta? Interessierte es ihn nicht, was aus ihr wurde? Während Goku sich über sie beugte und ihr die magische Medizin in den Mund schob, sah sie Vegeta neben dem Bett stehen. Er bewegte sich nicht und war halb durchsichtig, aber sie wusste, dass er da war. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gespürt. Mit dem Herzen war er hier, bei ihr.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Wessen Kind ist es denn nun? Vertragen Bulma und Vegeta sich wieder? 


	28. Ein Kind

An AkashaNefertini: Ich hab nur solche, die beides B/V und Goku/Chichi sind. Ist natürlich schlecht denn für eingefleischte B/V fans ist der Goku/Chichi Teil vermutlich eher uninteressant...  
  
*************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta und Goku retten Bulma.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alles war wie vorher. Vegeta wusste, dass es Bulma wieder gutging. Nach seinem „heldenhaften" Einsatz hatte Kakarott ihm einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet um ihm zu berichten, dass Bulma außer Gefahr war, und das Kind auch. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte Kakarott natürlich auch gleich versucht, ihn dazu zu überreden, wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen und Bulma wenigstens für den Rest der Schwangerschaft beizustehen, aber Vegeta hatte dankend abgelehnt (eigentlich hatte er Kakarott ein „Verpiss dich endlich, Schwätzer!" an den Kopf geworfen).  
  
Vegeta wollte noch ein wenig Zeit für sich haben. Die Gefühle, die er in den Minuten, als er Bulma im Keller gefunden hatte, gehabt hatte, hatten ihn erschreckt. Er war auf dem besten Weg, genauso wie Kakarott zu werden, ein verdammter Erdling mit einer Familie und einer emotionalen Bindung zu seiner Frau... furchtbar! Er brauchte etwas Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen und sich über das, was er wirklich wollte, klar zu werden.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass er eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen musste. Dieses ewige hin und her war für niemand gut. Wenn er zu ihr zurückging, dann würde es diesmal endgültig sein. Mit allen Konsequenzen. Häuslich werden, eine Familie haben, lieben. Und das als Prinz der Saiyajin. Es war trotz aller Liebe eine schwere Entscheidung.  
  
Die andere Option war, den Planeten zu verlassen und versuchen, wieder so ein Leben wie früher zu führen, Planeten erobern, Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, wieder zum Saiyajinprinzen Vegeta werden, dessen Namen man früher gefürchtet hatte. Trotz allem war der Gedanke schon verlockend. Vegeta war sicher nicht so zahm, wie Bulma es vielleicht dachte. Wieder böse sein zu können, grausam und kaltblütig, hatte schon seinen Reiz.  
  
Aber Bulma würde ihm fehlen. Er hatte von Kakarott's heiler Welt gekostet und ob er jemals wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurückkehren könnte, war fraglich. Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Aber er wollte gründlich darüber nachdenken, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte.  
  
Und deswegen – denn er hatte schon immer am besten beim Training nachdenken können – zerschmetterte er Eisblöcke irgendwo ganz im Norden der Erde, anstatt bei ihr zu sein. Vegeta wusste, dass es soweit war, dass Bulma irgendwann in diesen Tagen das Kind kriegen würde. Jetzt dachte er öfter als vorher an sie. Fragte sich, ob sie es schon wusste oder nicht.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irgendwo in einer teuren Privatklinik lag Bulma, mit einem gesunden Kind im Arm. Ärzte schwirrten immer mal wieder in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Familie war schon unterwegs zu ihr. Sie streichelte den Kopf des plärrenden Babies und sagte leise: „Willkommen, mein Kleiner."  
  
Ihre unendliche Freude wurde nur von einem Gedanken getrübt: „Vegeta, wann kommst du zurück? Du hast einen Sohn...!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: 3 Monate vergehen und dann.... 


	29. Vegeta's langersehnte Rueckkehr

Letztes Kapitel: Es IST Vegeta's Kind (Überraschung, Überraschung!). Und wo bleibt der stolze Vater?  
  
  
  
  
  
„Aaah, Trunks, bleib stehen!!" rief Bulma hinter dem krabbelnden Baby her. Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer und kam zwei Minuten später mit einem schmollenden Trunks auf dem Arm wieder zurück. „Sorry, Chichi.", sagte sie zu ihrer Freundin und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. „Ich hab ihn einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Dabei ist er noch so jung! Werden Saiyajin- Kinder immer so schnell groß?"  
  
Chichi seufzte und nickte. „Gohan konnte auch ganz früh krabbeln und er hatte mindestens genauso viel Energie wie deiner! Ich war mit den Nerven am Ende und Goku hatte natürlich nur sein Training im Kopf, anstatt mir mal zu helfen!"  
  
„Na, Trunks' Vater ist mir ja leider noch viel weniger eine Hilfe... ich wünschte, ich wüsste wenigstens, wo er ist und ob es ihm gut geht!" Bulma seufzte und setzte Trunks neben sich auf die Couch. „Er wollte doch zurückkommen, wenn das Kind da ist! Und jetzt ist es schon Monate her! Langsam fürchte ich wirklich, Vegeta kommt nie mehr zurück!"  
  
„Naja weißt du... ich würde dir ja gerne Hoffnungen machen, aber du weißt ja, was ich von Vegeta halte.", erwiderte Chichi und nippte an ihrem Tee. „Wann hast du denn jetzt eigentlich erfahren, wessen Kind es ist? Erst bei der Geburt?"  
  
„Ja, erst dann.", nickte Bulma und deutete auf den munter herumschweifenden Schwanz des Kindes. „Ich konnte grade noch einen Arzt davon abhalten, ihm den Schwanz abzuschneiden. Da wurde mir erst bewusst, was das heißt. Ich war überglücklich. Aber es war auch traurig, dass Vegeta nicht bei mir war, um diesen Moment mit mir zu teilen. Er hat einen Sohn, und ihn noch nie gesehen!!"  
  
Chichi seufzte. „Dieser Herumtreiber Vegeta ist aber auch wirklich furchtbar! Goku hat schon versucht, ihn zu finden, aber Vegeta will offensichtlich nicht gefunden werden. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, wenn Yamcha der Vater gewesen wäre."  
  
„Nein.", sagte Bulma bestimmt. „Ich bin froh. Denn ich liebe Vegeta, und es ist doch schön zu wissen, dass Trunks der Sohn des Mannes den ich liebe ist."  
  
„Davon allein hat er aber noch keinen Vater! Und den braucht er dringend!", lamentierte Chichi, womit sie aber nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. „Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Bald wird er zum echten Saiyajin heranwachsen und dann hast du als Mensch keine Chance mehr. Er wird fliegen lernen und nicht mehr auf dich hören... und wenn dann keiner da ist, der stark genug ist, es mit ihm aufzunehmen und ihm seine Grenzen zu zeigen, dann gute Nacht..."  
  
Die arme Bulma seufzte leise. „Ich hoffe immer noch, dass Vegeta zurückkommt. Er hat sicher seine Gründe, warum er bisher nicht aufgetaucht ist. Er ist ein guter Kerl. Er kommt bestimmt zurück. Dann wird alles gut.."  
  
„Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben..."  
  
Die beiden waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten, wie Trunks von der Couch kletterte und sich wieder aus dem Staub machte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Als die beiden Frauen endlich merkten, dass Trunks verschwunden war, krabbelte der bereits auf dem Balkon im obersten Stock rum. Während Chichi und Bulma durch das Haus rannten und „Trunks!" brüllten, balancierte der ahnungslose Trunks auf der Brüstung – Gott weiß, wie er da hin gekommen war. Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe würde auch für ein Saiyajin-Baby nicht so glimpflich ausgehen.  
  
Aber gerade als Trunks drohte, über den Rand zu fallen, grapschte eine behandschuhte Hand nach ihm und zog ihn an seiner Windel in die Höhe. Ein missmutiger Saiyajin hielt sich das Baby vor's Gesicht und sagte düster: „Und du bist Bulma's Kind, nehme ich an? Interessant, wie sie auf dich aufpasst."  
  
Baby Trunks war viel zu perplex, um zu schreien oder zu weinen oder seinen Unmut über die Störung seiner Erkundungstour sonst wie auszudrücken. Er sah den Fremden aus großen, blauen Kinderaugen an, dann fing er an, glucksend zu lachen.  
  
In dem Moment stürmte Bulma auf den Balkon und schrie: „Großer Gott, Trunks!!" Hinter ihr kam auch Chichi angelaufen. Bulma blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als sie den Mann sah, der Trunks an der Windel in der Luft hielt. „Vegeta?!" schrie sie, nicht weniger laut.  
  
Der hielt das Baby noch ein Stück höher und sagte: „Das nennst du, auf das Kind aufpassen? Das Gör läge ohne mich irgendwo da unten auf dem Asphalt!" Trunks streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen aus, so als wollte er Vegeta umarmen. Der dachte natürlich gar nicht daran.  
  
Bulma war viel zu überrascht von seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen, um ihm eine gebührende Antwort zu geben. „Vegeta, ist das kein Traum?" fragte sie langsam. „Bist du's wirklich?"  
  
Er verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Natürlich." Dann hielt er ihr das Kind hin und sagte: „Du solltest besser auf das Balg achten." Bulma vergewisserte sich schnell, dass mit Trunks alles in Ordnung war, dann gab sie ihn Chichi und sagte zu ihr: „Lässt du uns bitte allein?"  
  
Chichi verzog sich mit Trunks und ließ die beiden zurück. Es breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus. Es war Bulma, die schließlich anfing und leise sagte: „Ein Glück, dass du in meinen Träumen nicht mindestens tausend Mal zu mir zurückgekommen bist, wir uns in die Arme gefallen sind und dann war alles gut. Sonst wäre ich jetzt ziemlich enttäuscht."  
  
„Onna, sei doch nicht so dumm.", sagte er aber ohne Boshaftigkeit in der Stimme. „Ich bin hier, reicht das nicht? Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, und dass ich immer bei dir war." Auf ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin länger weggeblieben als geplant. Weil ich trainieren musste. Weil ich uns beiden Zeit geben wollte. Aber jetzt bin ich da. Ich werde dich nie mehr verlassen... wenn du das willst."  
  
„Vegeta.." flüsterte sie und ließ sich von ihm umarmen. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass du da bist."  
  
Vegeta hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus, er packte sie an der Schulter, schob sie von sich und sagte: „Jetzt sag es schon, Onna! Ist das Kind da drüben meins oder nicht?"  
  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und sie antwortete: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Vegeta! Du hast einen Sohn!"  
  
Vegeta grinste. Bulma fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn, dann zerrte sie ihn zurück ins Haus. „Komm, Vegeta. Schau dir deinen Sohn an!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: Die nächtliche Versöhnung der stolzen Eltern und ein Versprechen von Vegeta. 


	30. Lang entbehrtes Glueck

*************************************  
  
Mal an alle: Ich habe eine neue B/V fanfiction geschrieben und die ersten Kapitel sind bereits öffentlich! Also alle mal lesen und fleißig reviewen! Der Link ist: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=743103  
  
********************************************  
  
Letztes Kapitel: Trunks ist bereits auf der Welt und treibt seine Mutter in den Wahnsinn. Bevor es gefährlich wird, taucht – endlich – Vegeta auf und er erfährt, dass er einen Sohn hat.  
  
  
  
  
  
„Er heißt WIE?????" rief Vegeta so laut, dass es in alle Zimmer der Capsule Corporation schallte.  
  
„Er heißt Trunks!", antwortete Bulma mit stolz-geschwellter Brust.  
  
„TRUNKS?!? Was ist denn das für ein bescheuerter Name?" beschwerte sich Vegeta.  
  
Bulma stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Der Name ist super-cool!"  
  
„Ah ja? Der Nachname Briefs war wohl noch nicht Strafe genug für ihn, was?"  
  
„Hast du vielleicht einen besseren Vorschlag, Mister Ich-weiß-alles- besser?"  
  
„Bejita natürlich! Er ist MEIN Sohn!"  
  
„Ja, klar. Mit DEM Namen wird er sicher keine Schwierigkeiten haben.", gab Bulma sarkastisch zurück.  
  
„Hast du ein Problem mit meinem Namen, Bulma?"  
  
„Passt dir was nicht?" kreischte Bulma, stinksauer. „Erst monatelang nichts von sich hören lassen und dann auch noch Ansprüche stellen!!!"  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überhaupt zurückgekommen bin! Dein Gekeife geht mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven!" Bevor Bulma ihn ernst nehmen konnte, fügte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu: „Außerdem solltest du lieber dankbar sein, dass dich jemand haben will. Du bist echt fett geworden durch die Schwangerschaft! Solltest weniger essen!"  
  
„Du WAGST es???" brüllte sie, mit hochrotem Kopf. „Na, wenn ich so unattraktiv bin, dann macht es dir sicher nichts aus, wenn du auf der Couch schläfst, und zwar für die nächsten zehntausend JAHRE!!!!"  
  
„Pah! Wer sagt, dass mir das was ausmacht?" schmollte Vegeta, jetzt aber doch wesentlich vorsichtiger in seinem Tonfall.  
  
Bulma beruhigte sich wieder etwas und besann sich auf den eigentlichen Auslöser des Streits. „Er heißt jedenfalls Trunks, damit basta!", beharrte sie.  
  
„Er heißt Bejita!"  
  
„Trunks!"  
  
„Bejita!"  
  
„TRUNKS!" „BEJITA!"  
  
„Kinder, Kinder!", mischte sich in dem Moment eine quietsch-fröhliche Stimme ein und Vegeta verzog das Gesicht, als Bulma's Mutter sich an seinen Arm hängte. „Das Gezanke ist doch gar nicht notwendig! Ich habe da eine ganz fabelhafte Idee!" Vegeta verdrehte schon die Augen, aber die Frau sagte: „Wir nennen ihn einfach Trunks Bejita Briefs! Damit hat er beide Namen und keiner kann sich beschweren! Na, wie findet ihr das?"  
  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hmpf! Von mir aus!"  
  
„Dann bin ich auch einverstanden.", sagte Bulma und damit war auch die Frage der Namensgebung geklärt.  
  
Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann kam es von Vegeta: „Könntest du deiner Mutter sagen, sie soll mich endlich loslassen?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Das wiedervereinte Paar lag zusammen im großen Bett in Bulma's Schlafzimmer. Es war dunkel und still im Zimmer, aber sie waren noch nicht eingeschlafen. Bulma lag an Vegeta's Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. „Und? Wie ist es, Vater zu sein?" fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Anders, als ich erwartet hatte.", antwortete er rätselhaft. „Ich schätze, der Junge ist ganz akzeptabel. Und wenn ich schon ein Kind haben muss, dann mit dir. Du nervst jedenfalls nicht rum wie Kakarott's entsetzliche Frau."  
  
„Was für ein Kompliment...", murmelte Bulma sarkastisch, nahm ihn aber nicht ernst.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich ihn trainieren werde, sobald er alt genug ist.", sagte er.  
  
Bulma grinste. „Das hatte ich erwartet. Dann verbringst du wenigstens Zeit mit ihm. Ob er wohl so stark wird wie ihr Saiyajin?"  
  
„Stärker.", antwortete Vegeta im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Er ist schließlich mein Sohn. Er wird stärker werden als Kakarott und dessen Brut. Vielleicht sogar stärker als ich." Er war selbst überrascht über seine Worte. Normalerweise würde er jeden, der stärker wäre als er, aus tiefstem Herzen hassen. Aber mit Trunks war es etwas anderes.  
  
Es gab eine kurze Pause, in der jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Dann fragte Bulma: „Wirst du jetzt bei mir bleiben? Für immer?"  
  
„Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange ich kann.", antwortete er zögernd. Das Problem war nicht, dass er nicht bei ihr bleiben wollte. Aber der Junge aus der Zukunft hatte seinen Tod prophezeit. Vielleicht blieb ihm nicht mehr so viel Zeit.  
  
Bulma hatte sein Manöver um die Frage zu umgehen sehr wohl bemerkt. Sie setzte sich abrupt im Bett auf und fragte: „Was soll das heißen? Hast du vor, zu gehen?"  
  
„Du weißt doch, was der Junge aus der Zukunft gesagt hat.", antwortete er und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „In nicht mal zwei Jahren kommen die Cyborgs. Niemand weiß, was dann wird." Einen Augenblick lang wirkte sie, als habe sie Angst. Vor der Zukunft. Vegeta sagte beruhigend: „In einem Jahr läuten keine Sterbeglocken für mich, das habe ich mir geschworen. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht sterben, ohne dir Lebwohl zu sagen. Und ich halte meine Versprechen."  
  
„Gut. Ich weiß, dass du stark bist. Diese blöden Cyborgs haben keine Chance.", flüsterte sie und klang erleichtert. Es war gut zu wissen, dass sie an ihn glaubte. Sie saß inzwischen am Fußende des Bettes und starrte durch das Fenster nach draußen zum Himmel.  
  
Vegeta fügte nicht ohne Stolz hinzu: „Außerdem haben sie es ab jetzt mit dem Super Saiyajin Vegeta zu tun!"  
  
„WAAAS?" rief sie und setzte sich auf. „Du bist ein Super Saiyajin??! EHRLICH?? Wow, das ist ja klasse!! Gratuliere!"  
  
Vegeta grinste, obwohl sie das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte. „Du siehst, du kannst also beruhigt sein. Überlass es mal mir, mir über die Cyborgs Gedanken zu machen." Er krabbelte über das Bett, bis er hinter ihr am Fußende kniete. Er fühlte, wie sie sich entspannte, als er ungewöhnlich sanft die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. Bulma seufzte leise und Vegeta raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Wir haben uns über ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen. Mir ist jetzt wirklich nicht nach reden zumute."  
  
Sie lachte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Vegeta entschied, dass das eine gute Antwort war und zog sie wieder weiter in die Mitte des Bettes. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet! Bulma hob willig die Arme und er streifte ihr das Hemd über den Kopf und warf es achtlos auf den Boden.  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später fand sich Bulma rücklings auf dem Bett liegend wieder, Vegeta saß auf ihr und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, dabei darauf bedacht ihr nicht weh zu tun. Er küsste sie, dann hob er nochmal den Kopf und hielt inne. Bulma seufzte unwillig, offensichtlich war er nicht der einzige, der das vermisst hatte. Vegeta grinste fies und fragte: „Liebst du mich, Onna?"  
  
Bulma versuchte, sich loszumachen um ihn dazu zu zwingen, mit dem reden aufzuhören, aber er hielt sie eisern fest. Sie seufzte und antwortete: „Das weißt du doch. Ich liebe dich, Bejita!"  
  
Er gewährte ihr einen kurzen Kuss, dann hob er wieder den Kopf und fragte: „Sag mir, was ich hören will." Sie schwieg und versuchte nur, gegen seinen Griff anzukommen. Er merkte, dass er selbst es kaum noch aushielt, aber er liebte es viel zu sehr, mit ihr zu spielen. „Sag mir, Bulma, wie sehr du mich brauchst."  
  
„Bitte...", murmelte sie und wand sich unter ihm. „Bejita..." Er kämpfte inzwischen mit sich selbst. Aber diesen Moment wollte er 100% genießen. Bulma sagte schließlich: „Ich brauche dich, Bejita. Ich brauche dich mehr als irgendjemand sonst. Ich liebe dich. Bitte, Bejita."  
  
„Mmmmh.." Das reichte ihm vollkommen. Vegeta beugte sich runter, im Hinterkopf den Vorsatz, diese Nacht für sie beide unvergesslich zu machen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Von Anfang an hatte der kleine Trunks einen Narren an seinem Vater gefressen. Normalerweise war er eher abweisend Fremden gegenüber, aber Vegeta liebte er vom ersten Moment an. Vielleicht spürte er ja, dass sie beide verbunden waren. Trunks war nun mal kein gewöhnliches Kind.  
  
Wann immer der Junge Vegeta sah, und mochte der noch so mies gelaunt sein, fing er an zu lachen und streckte die Ärmchen aus, als wollte er von seinem Vater umarmt werden. Nicht, dass Vegeta sich jemals dazu hätte hinreißen lassen, aber das störte das Kind nicht.  
  
Wann immer er es schaffte, der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter zu entkommen, krabbelte er zu seinem Papa, setzte sich vor ihn und lachte, klammerte sich an sein Bein oder beobachtete den erwachsenen Saiyajin einfach nur mit großen, blauen Kinderaugen. Vegeta war mehr als genervt, Bulma war gerührt über die uneingeschränkte Liebe, die der Junge seinem Vater entgegenbrachte. Aber sie machte sich auch Sorgen. Trunks war ein Baby, noch begriff er nicht wirklich, warum der Mann den er so gern hatte, ihn links liegen ließ. Aber was würde später werden?  
  
Aber soviel sie auch versuchte, Vegeta für den Jungen zu interessieren, sie schaffte es nicht, ihn dazu zu bringen, das Kind wenigstens mal zu umarmen oder mit ihm zu sprechen (abgesehen von gelegentlichen „Was willst du, Rotzschleuder? Starr mich nicht so an!!" und dergleichen). Sie fing schon an sich wirklich Gedanken zu machen, bis sie eines Tages vom Einkaufen zurückkam und etwas sehr interessantes sah...  
  
Trunks hatte es mal wieder irgendwie geschafft, aus seinem Kinderbett zu klettern und Bulma's Mutter auszutricksen. Und wie immer war er zielsicher durchs Haus zu Vegeta gekrabbelt, der gerade Mittagspause von seinem Training machte und mit aufgewärmtem Essen vor dem Fernseher saß.  
  
Wie so oft saß Trunks auf dem Boden und starrte hoch zu seinem Vater. Vegeta war natürlich ziemlich bald genervt, er konnte es nicht haben, wenn sein Sohn ihn so durchdringend anstarrte. „Was ist denn?! Musst du mich immer so anschauen! Geh wieder zu der Verrückten, deine Mutter wird bald wieder da sein!"  
  
Trunks gluckste und krabbelte zu seinem Vater, um sich an dessen Bein zu klammern. Vegeta stellte entnervt sein Essen weg und fragte: „Was SOLL das, Junge?" Er hob den Fuß und packte Trunks an seinem Hemdchen. Er wusste nie, wie er mit den Zärtlichkeiten des Kindes umgehen sollte .  
  
Vegeta hielt sich Trunks vors Gesicht und sagte: „Warum verfolgst du mich?" Das Kind antwortete mit fröhlichem Gebrabbel und Vegeta verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte Trunks schon wieder auf den Boden setzen, hielt aber dann inne. „Eigentlich kann ich dich zu der Verrückten zurück lassen. Man sieht ja, wie gut sie auf dich aufpasst. Deine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn dir was passiert.", sagte er und dachte kurz nach. „Na schön, du hast gewonnen."  
  
Anstatt ihn wieder auf den Boden zu verfrachten, setzte Vegeta den kleinen Trunks auf seinen Schoß. Der Junge war ganz außer sich und drückte sich an seinen Vater. Vegeta sah zu ihm runter und sagte, aber diesmal ohne Schärfe in der Stimme: „Wirst du wohl endlich still sein? Ich will fernsehen!"  
  
Vegeta hätte natürlich niemals zugelassen, dass jemand das beobachtete. Er hatte nichts gegen seinen Sohn, irgendwie hatte er den nervtötenden Hosenscheisser sogar ganz gern, aber er hasste es, wenn Bulma ihn dazu zu bewegen versuchte, Trunks auf den Arm zu nehmen oder dergleichen. Zum Familienpapi war er nun mal nicht geschaffen und das hatte sie von Anfang an gewusst.  
  
Aber da sie grade nicht da war, um in eventuelle Begeisterungsstürme auszubrechen und ihn damit in Verlegenheit zu bringen, ließ er sich eben erweichen und streichelte dem Kind auf seinem Schoß über den Kopf. Irgendwie war es ganz angenehm, das Wissen, dass dieses Kind ein Teil von ihm war. Und erstaunlicherweise erfreute ihn die Tatsache, wie sehr der Kleine ihn liebte. Natürlich hätte er das nie zugegeben.  
  
Er hatte Trunks gern. Und wenn er an die Zukunft dachte, die der junge Saiyajin ihnen allen prophezeit hatte, fragte er sich, was aus seinem Sohn werden würde. Er drückte Trunks vorsichtig an sich und sagte leise: „Ich kann nicht der Vater sein, den du vielleicht gerne hättest. Aber ich werde dich beschützen, das verspreche ich dir. Deine Zukunft wird besser. Ich werde bei dir sein. Ich werde nicht sterben."  
  
  
  
  
  
Als Bulma eine Stunde später vom Einkaufen zurückkam, erwartete sie ein herzerweichendes Bild. Vegeta lag schnarchend auf der Couch, und auf seiner Brust lag Trunks und schlief seelenruhig, die Hand seines Vaters lag fast beschützend auf ihm. Sie stellte so leise wie möglich die Einkaufstüten hin und merkte erst jetzt, dass hinter ihr auch ihre Mutter ins Zimmer kam. „Die beiden schliefen so fest, ich wollte sie nicht wecken!", sagte sie leise.  
  
Bulma flüsterte ganz begeistert: „Meine Güte ist das süüüß! Und ich hatte schon Angst, Vegeta würde Trunks nie beachten."  
  
Ihre Mutter flötete: „Herzallerliebst, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Mutter... lass Vegeta dieses Wort bloß nie hören."  
  
„Hihi. Schon gut, Liebes. Gehen wir lieber nach nebenan und lassen die zwei schlafen. Übrigens hab ich ein Foto von den beiden gemacht..."  
  
„Super! Aber das darf Vegeta nie zu Gesicht kriegen!"  
  
Draußen, nachdem sie die Tür vorsichtig zugemacht hatten, fragte ihre Mutter in einem seltenen, klaren Moment: „Sag mal, Bulma, bist du eigentlich glücklich? Du hast viel durchgemacht, damit jetzt alles so ist, wie du es haben willst. Hat es sich gelohnt? Bist du glücklich?"  
  
Bulma antwortete ganz ehrlich: „Ja Mama. Jetzt bin ich wirklich glücklich."  
  
  
  
  
  
Nächstes Kapitel: die Ankunft der Cyborgs steht kurz bevor.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Wow, mal ein langes Kapitel, was? Aber jetzt steht es endgültig fest – das nächste Kapitel wird definitiv das letzte sein. Also alle nochmal kräftig reviewen und meine anderen fanfictions lesen! 


	31. Am Anfang war das Wort

Letztes Kapitel: Vegeta akzeptiert seinen Sohn und verspricht Bulma, sie nicht zu verlassen.  
  
  
  
Es begann eigentlich wie jeder andere Abend auch. In der Capsule Corporation war es ruhig, denn Bulma's Eltern waren mal wieder auf Geschäftsreise und der kleine Trunks war gerade eingeschlafen. Bulma wollte grade nach oben gehen und ein Bad nehmen, da entdeckte sie Vegeta auf dem Sofa, als sie durch das Wohnzimmer ging. "Huch! Was machst du denn so früh hier?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
Vegeta grinste und stand auf. "Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf Training.", sagte er mit einem sehr eigenartigen Tonfall. Seine Augen wurden schmal und er sah sie auf eine Art an, die sie fast ohnmächtig werden ließ. "In ein paar Tagen kommen die Cyborgs, dann haben wir hier keine ruhige Minute mehr. Wir sollten die Zeit bis dahin nutzen."  
  
"Ähm... was meinst du?" fragte Bulma und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Natürlich wusste sie genau wovon er sprach aber sie liebte es, wenn Vegeta sie verführte. Es war herrlich, wie selbstbewusst er war. Ganz anders als Yamcha, der sie manchmal praktisch auf Knien um Sex angefleht hatte.  
  
Vegeta bewegte sich mit seiner übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit und stand plötzlich vor ihr, ließ den Arm vor sausen und stützte sich direkt neben ihr an der Wand ab. Bulma ließ vor Schreck die Handtücher fallen, die sie im Arm gehabt hatte. Sie sah ihn mit viel Selbstbeherrschung an; er versperrte ihr den Weg. Vegeta lächelte selbstbewusst und sagte: "Was ist, Onna? Ich weiß genau, wie sehr du das liebst."  
  
Und er hatte recht. Es war atemberaubend, wenn er so war. Bulma lächelte und Vegeta drückte sich gegen sie, bis sie ganz eng zur Wand stand. Sie machte den halbherzigen Versuch, ihn von sich zu schieben - eher pro Forma - und er packte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie gegen die Wand. "Liebst du mich, Onna?" fragte er und seine Lippen waren ganz nah an ihren.  
  
"Oh Vegeta.." brachte sie noch hervor, bevor er den Kopf noch ein Stück nach vorn beugte und sie küsste. Die Welt herum verschwand und alles war einfach -  
  
Sst! Etwas zischte und sie beide fuhren erschreckt auseinander. Und das war das erste Mal, dass Bulma Goku für sein Auftauchen am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Er und Chichi standen keine 2 Meter von ihnen weg, Chichi mit einer knallroten Birne und Goku verzog angewidert das Gesicht und machte: "Uääääh."  
  
Die Ader auf Vegeta's Stirn pochte und sein Kopf färbte sich langsam rot. Während Goku schon gar nicht mehr daran dachte, senkte Vegeta den Kopf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und holte Luft. Bulma hielt sich vorsichtshalber die Ohren zu.  
  
Son Goku sagte: "Also ehrlich, das hätte ich nicht unbedingt sehen müssen. Beinah wäre mir der Appetit ver-"  
  
"KAKAROTTOOOO!!!!" brüllte Vegeta in dem Moment, und zwar aus voller Kehle. Einen Moment lang klingelten allen Anwesenden die Ohren, dann blaffte Vegeta: "Ich habe dir schon mindestens tausend Mal gesagt, dass du das nicht machen sollst!!"  
  
Danach war erst mal Ruhe, alle im Raum versuchten, wieder Haltung zu gewinnen. Trunks war natürlich aufgewacht und begann zu schreien. Bulma strich sich dezent den Rock glatt, Vegeta reckte das Kinn in die Höhe und versuchte, unbeteiligt auszusehen, Chichi pulte sich unauffällig im Ohr rum und Goku schaute ziemlich verständnislos drein.  
  
Schließlich taten alle so, als wäre das nicht passiert. Bulma sagte fröhlich: "Chichi! Goku! Was macht ihr denn hier?!" Vegeta verzog sich indes zurück auf die Couch.  
  
Chichi sagte: "Na, da bald die Cyborgs kommen, dachten wir, wir besuchen euch noch mal. Wer weiß, was für Zeiten auf uns alle zu kommen! Morgen wollen wir Krillin und Muten Roshi besuchen."  
  
"Hättet ihr uns nicht auch MORGEN beehren können?", grummelte Vegeta von hinten auf der Couch. "Oder besser noch... gar nicht?? Ein gutes hat die Sache jedenfalls, wenn ich von den Cyborgs gekillt werden sollte. Euch Spinner brauch ich dann nie mehr zu sehen!"  
  
Kakarott lachte nur und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch, aber Chichi verzog das Gesicht und sagte spitz: "So was ungehobeltes! Und dabei würdest du ohne Son Goku noch immer irgendwo im Weltall rumgammeln! Er hätte dich mal besser da gelassen!"  
  
"Was denn, so sensibel heute?" stichelte Vegeta. "Hat irgendwas deine Laune verdorben? Kriegst du es nicht oft genug? Vielleicht bist du ja eifersüchtig auf Bulma." Er lachte fast schon unverschämt und grinste sie dann an. "Aber es kann ja nicht jeder so viel Glück haben wie sie."  
  
"Ohh... ARRGHH!" machte Chichi und wurde gleichzeitig knallrot. Sie machte, dass sie aus dem Zimmer kam und Bulma warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. "Musst du immer so gemein zu ihr sein?" zischte sie.  
  
Vegeta bedeutete ihr mit einer Kopfbewegung, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, und Bulma folgte Chichi, allerdings nicht ohne ihm einen darüber-reden-wir-noch- Mister-Blick zuzuwerfen. Goku seufzte neben ihm. "Ich versteh nicht, warum du dich mit Chichi so gar nicht verstehst."  
  
Der Prinz schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich kann mich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, als Bulma und ich getrennt waren. Wenn es nach deiner Frau gegangen wäre, dann wäre Bulma bei Yamchu geblieben! Diese Verrückte hatte schon immer was gegen mich. Und ich konnte sie auch noch nie leiden."  
  
Son Goku schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Jetzt wollen wir mal nicht vergessen, dass du bei deiner Ankunft mich halb tot geprügelt hast und unseren Sohn fast getötet hättest. Kein Wunder, dass sie dir nicht über den Weg traut. Sie kennt dich eben nicht so, wie Bulma und ich dich kennen. In Wahrheit bist du nämlich ein guter Kerl."  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Kakarott!!"  
  
Trunks brüllte immer noch und schließlich wurde es Bulma zu viel, sie kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Chichi, und beugte sich über das Kinderbett. Vorsichtig holte sie das schon ziemlich gewachsene Kind aus dem Wagen und nahm es auf den Arm. "Trunks, was hast du denn?" fragte sie. "Ist doch alles gut! Dein Papa hat nur so geschrieen weil er ein Idiot ist! Das ist doch halb so wild."  
  
"Ah, gut zu wissen, was du unserem Sohn über mich erzählst!", beschwerte Vegeta sich.  
  
Bulma setzte Trunks auf die Couch ab und giftete: "Quatsch du mich nicht von der Seite an! Wenn du dich etwas mehr um ihn kümmern würdest, wäre er sicher nicht so verstört! Außerdem brüllt man nicht wie ein Wahnsinniger im Haus rum, wenn ein Kind schlafen soll, stimmt doch!"  
  
"Ah ja?" rief Vegeta und stand auf. "MEIN Sohn ist garantiert nicht verstört! Aber wenn du so weitermachst, wird er ein verzogener Rotzlöffel werden! Bei uns ließ man die Bälger eben schreien! Er ist zur Hälfte Saiyajin, er wird nicht daran sterben wenn du ihn mal fünf Minuten nicht beachtest!"  
  
Bulma keifte: "Einer von uns muss ihn ja beachten! Er ist auch dein Sohn, und übrigens ist es ziemlich scheiße einen Saiyajin aufzuziehen, der jetzt schon stark genug ist, dass er mir die Finger brechen könnte!! Du bist doch auch ein Saiyajin! Kümmere du dich doch mal, wenn er schlechte Laune hat!!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich??"  
  
"Du bist sein Vater!!"  
  
"NA UND?"  
  
"Faulpelz!"  
  
Der kleine Trunks saß auf der Couch und schluchzte noch immer vor sich hin. Er wurde immer unruhig wenn die Erwachsenen sich stritten - was ziemlich oft im Haushalt der Briefs vorkam.  
  
Vegeta ließ sich schließlich ebenfalls auf die Couch fallen und blaffte: "Ach halt die Klappe, Onna! Kümmer dich um deine debile Freundin und nimm Kakarott am besten gleich mit!" Trunks brüllte immer lauter.  
  
"Wer ist hier debil??", kreischte Chichi.  
  
"Vegeta, das reicht jetzt wirklich!", mischte sich auch Son Goku ein. Es brach ein einziges Chaos und Gestreite aus und Trunks brüllte immer lauter.  
  
Auf einmal verstummten Vegeta und Son Goku gleichzeitig und starrten den Jungen an. Das brachte schließlich auch die Frauen zum Verstummen und Goku fragte: "Ist das SEINE Kampfkraft? Ist ja wahnsinn!"  
  
"Klar doch!!", meinte Vegeta sofort. "Ist schließlich mein Junge!"  
  
In dem Moment streckte Trunks die Arme aus und schluchzte: "Buääh! Papa!!"  
  
Vegeta knallte buchstäblich die Kinnlade auf den Boden. Bulma schrie: "Er hat Papa gesagt!! Vegeta, hast du gehört?? Du bist sein erstes Wort!!!" Sie schnappte sich ihren Sohn und wirbelte mit dem verdutzten Kind durch das Zimmer. Vegeta stand mit stolzgeschwellter Brust daneben und grinste.  
  
Chichi seufzte und sagte zu ihrem Mann: "Das ist ja wie im Irrenhaus hier!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nachdem sie das ganze Trara um Trunks gelegt hatte und Goku und Chichi sich verabschiedet hatten, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Trunks lag jetzt wieder schlafend in seinem Bett und Bulma hob gerade die vorher fallen gelassenen Handtücher auf.  
  
Vegeta's Laune war trotz des ungebetenen Besuchs immer noch gut und er warf ihr einen eindeutigen Blick zu. "Also, nachdem die endlich auch weg sind... wo waren wir...?" Bulma ließ ihre Sachen ein weiteres Mal fallen, als er sie unsanft gegen die Wand drückte und dazu sagte: "Ah ja, ich erinnere mich."  
  
Er wollte sie küssen, aber Bulma hob die Hand und sagte leise: "Warte." Er hielt inne und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Bulma sagte traurig: "Das fühlt sich an wie ein Abschied. Ich kriege Angst, wenn du so bist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren. Vegeta... IST das ein Abschied?"  
  
"Onna.", sagte Vegeta und sah ihr in die Augen. Er war jetzt todernst. "Ich werde nicht sterben, ohne dir lebwohl zu sagen. Ich werde dich und Trunks beschützen, und dann komme ich zu euch zurück. Versprochen. Das ist nicht das Ende."  
  
"Ich verlass mich auf dich.", antwortete Bulma und drückte sich an ihn.  
  
Vegeta legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog ihren Kopf in die Höhe. Bulma liebte diese seltenen, zärtlichen Momente mit ihm. Er sagte leise: "Vertrau mir. Ich werde dich nicht mehr alleine lassen. Du kommst doch ohne mich gar nicht mehr klar." Bulma lächelte ansatzweise und er grinste. "Wie sagt Kakarott immer? AWG - alles wird gut. Er und ich werden gemeinsam kämpfen. Wer kann uns aufhalten?"  
  
Das war richtig. Goku und Vegeta waren die beiden Kämpfer, in die Bulma mehr als in irgendwen sonst ihr Vertrauen setzte. Wer könnte gegen die beiden ankommen wenn sie gemeinsam kämpften? "Du hast recht. Ich vertrau dir.", sagte sie ehrlich.  
  
"Guut.", schnurrte Vegeta ihr ins Ohr. "Dann können wir uns endlich wichtigeren Dingen widmen."  
  
Vegeta hatte Recht. Es war nicht das Ende. Das war erst der Anfang...  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So, das war's! Es KANN sein, dass ich, wenn ich Lust hab noch ein Sequel schreibe aber eher nicht. Lest - und reviewt - meine neuen Fanfics "Hoffnung" und "Kakarott, weißt du eigentlich...?" Ich danke meinen treuen Lesern und werfe all jenen die gelesen aber nie einen Kommentar geschrieben haben einen bösen Blick zu. ICH WILL NICHT DASS MEINE FANFICS IRGENDWO OHNE MEINE AUSDRÜCKLICHE ERLAUBNIS GEPOSTET WERDEN! 


End file.
